Los recuerdos de un sabio Los deseos de un padre
by takedigi
Summary: El mundo que nació tras las enseñanzas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. ¿Cuales fueron sus pensamientos en la vida, y cuando estuvo contemplando el mundo durante siglos? ¿Que fue lo que vio, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad que cubría el mundo? Esta es la historia de aquel conocido como un Dios, Salvador del mundo, y sobretodo, de un padre. [EN PAUSA]
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia de Naruto. Está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hagoromo, El Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Trata sobre los recuerdos de su pasado. Espero que os guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del Autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

A lo largo de los años, he sido conocido de distintas formas. Algunos me conocían como un monje que viajaba por el mundo. Otros me conocían como el hijo de la diosa Conejo. Pero el nombre que más he escuchado a lo largo de la historia es Rikudou Sennin, que significa "El sabio de los Seis Caminos". Mi verdadero nombre estuvo casi perdido en los canales de la historia. Mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

El primer recuerdo que se libera de mi mente que ha acumulado siglos de culturas, lenguajes y otros grandes conocimientos, es el de mi madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Ella nos dio luz a mí, y a mi querido hermano, Hamura. Ambos supimos que heredamos el poder de nuestra madre, conocido como Chakra.

El siguiente recuerdo que consigo visualizar, es de un momento catastrófico. Madre había cambiado de una forma, de la que no pude imaginar. Éramos incapaces de sentir en ella ningún sentimiento que tuvo en el pasado. Ni siquiera el amor que siempre tuvo por nosotros. Solo un odio hacia nosotros por creer que le robamos su Chakra, y que debía de recuperarlo a costa de nuestras vidas.

Hamura y yo intentamos detener a madre, que causó la aparición del Juubi, encarnación del árbol sagrado llamado Shinjuu, que dio el fruto que madre comió, y estaba atrapando a todas las personas en un sueño eterno, que causaría la extinción de sus vidas, y de toda la humanidad.

Como sus hijos sentimos la responsabilidad de detener al Juubi, y después de una larga batalla, entre los dos, pudimos cerrarlo dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Más tarde, gracias al aprendizaje de cierta cultura en el futuro, descubrí que lo que hicimos fue convertirnos en lo que llaman Jinchuriki.

Después de que fuimos conocidos como los salvadores del mundo, viajé por el mundo, para ayudar a los corazones que sufrían por las calamidades del mundo. Todos esos años que viví, y las experiencias que obtuve de mi viaje, me hizo crear el Ninshū. Se trataba de un método de compartir el Chakra de las personas, conectándolos a todos, pudiendo crear paz dándoles la oportunidad de conocerse a sí mismo, y a los demás.

Enseguida me viene otro recuerdo. En él, veo a mis dos queridos hijos. El mayor Indra, y el menor Asura. Les enseñé a ambos el Ninshū, pero vi una gran diferencia en ambos. Indra heredó el poder de mis ojos, así como un gran Chakra y energía espiritual. Mientras que Asura heredó mi cuerpo, que consistía en mi energía física y en mi poderosa voluntad.

La diferencia que vi, no, que todos vieron fue que, Indra tenía mis genes de Chakra y era considerado un genio por lo que podía hacerlo todo por si mismo sin la ayuda de nadie. Pero Asura no poseía esos genes y eso causó que no pudiera hacer nada bien, ni hacer nada por su cuenta.

Los años pasaron. Hamura y yo discutimos que hacer para evitar la resurrección del Juubi en el momento en que nuestras vidas se apagaran. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba si debía elegir a un heredero, mis hijos crecieron y llegaron a un punto en que pude definir en palabras el camino que escogieron.

Indra descubrió su excelente sentido del combate, y junto con sus ojos llenos de poder, sintió que con el poder que él solo poseía, podría lograr la paz. Asura compendió que no podía hacer nada por sí solo, y se esforzó más que cualquier persona, al mismo tiempo necesitó la cooperación de muchas personas. Al sufrir después de entrenar duro, el Chakra de su cuerpo floreció igualando al poder de Indra.

Asura me confesó que sintió que la cooperación y la ayuda de los demás, fue lo que le he hizo ser más fuerte. Lo definió como sentir amor hacia los demás, y que el amor podía hacerlo todo realidad, y traer paz y orden al mundo.

En ese momento, mi corazón sintió que ahí estaba la respuesta a todos los problemas. Sentí que Asura había encontrado el camino hacia la paz, y la solución a la derrota definitiva del Juubi. Lo habré con mi hermano detalladamente la idea que se me ocurrió al escuchar las palabras de Asura. Me reconfortó saber que estaba de acuerdo a mi plan.

Me sentí feliz en ese momento, y al instante triste, porque sabía lo que le pasaría a mi hermano si aceptaba mi plan para detener la resurrección del Juubi. Estoy seguro que sintió mi preocupación, porque al instante me dijo:

" _Hermano. No te sientas mal. Gracias a mi querido sobrino, se ha abierto la puerta a un mundo donde la paz se haga realidad. Con mucho gusto aceptaré liderar a nuestro clan, hacia la luna. Además, gracias a él, tendré nuevos sobrinos. Espero que los guíes por el buen camino, Hermano."_

Con mucho gusto acepté sus palabras y no volví a dudar en el plan que ideé para crear la paz. Mientras dividía al Juubi en nueve partes, usando todo mi poder, junto con toda la imaginación que tenía, en mi mente aparecían de uno en uno, las caras de uno seres maravillosos y recién nacidos. Puse todo mi corazón y mi energía en dar vida a esos seres que solo yo veía.

Al instante que terminé ese largo y doloroso proceso y abrí mis ojos, sentí una vez más la felicidad que tuve al ver por primera vez a Indra y Asura. Eran más grandes que yo, y totalmente diferentes físicamente cada uno de los nueve recién nacidos. Pero todos tenían aquella luz tan pura, de aquellos que habían recién llegado al mundo, y que podían apagar la oscuridad de cualquier corazón.

Mi alma se sintió completa y libre. Ya no había ninguna duda. Había hecho lo correcto.

Mi cuerpo aún tenía la cascara del Juubi, por lo que sabía que aún me quedaba tiempo antes de morir. Por otro lado, lo que mi cuerpo decía era que me durmiera ya eternamente. Pero a pesar de todo, no sentí ningún dolor al caminar y en acercarme a mis nuevos hijos.

Al igual que con mis dos primeros hijos, puse toda mi alma en cada uno de los nombres que les di a mis nuevos y preciosos nueve hijos. Superando mis expectativas, cada uno aceptó y me agradeció por los nombres que les di. A pesar de ser más grandes que yo, los consideraba unos pequeños niños.

Al pequeño mapache, con su cuerpo formado de arena, le di el nombre de Shukaku.

A la pequeña gata con el cuerpo entero de llamas azules, le di el nombre de Matatabi.

Al pequeño que parecía una tortuga pero con caparazón de cangrejo, le di el nombre de Isobu.

Al pequeño mono con aspecto de gorila y una piel tan roja como el fuego, le di el nombre de Son Goku.

A la pequeña con cuerpo de caballo y cabeza similar a un delfín, le di el nombre de Kokuo.

A la pequeña babosa con un líquido pegajoso pero espectacular, le di el nombre de Saiken.

Al pequeño en la etapa de larva, del que me vino la imagen de un Kabutomushi, le di el nombre Choumei.

Al pequeño con la apariencia de mitad pulpo y mitad toro, le di el nombre de Gyuuki.

Y al último, y más joven de todos, con la apariencia de un zorro con un pelaje rojo-naranja, y del que pude ver los ojos más puros que he visto en toda mi larga existencia, le di el nombre de Kurama.

Durante los primeros días, les enseñé a hablar, dándoles un amplio lenguaje, aunque algunos eran más bruscos que otros. Después les enseñé caligrafía para que pudieran comunicarse con los que perdieron el don de hablar. El único que parecía no tener habilidad para la gran caligrafía era Kurama.

Como hermanos, jugaban, se apoyaban y disfrutaban de mi compañía. Por supuesto también discutían y se peleaban. En especial Shukaku y Kurama. Les pregunté la causa de sus peleas y Kurama me dijo:

" _Viejo, esté de aquí no se le mete lo que le estoy diciendo. Si hablamos del numero de colas, yo soy el más fuerte. Y Shukaku, obviamente, el más débil"._

Al descubrir la causa de la pelea, me fijé en cada uno de mis hijos, y luego les conté una verdad de la que se cayeron de la sorpresa.

" _Es verdad. Cada uno tiene un número específico de colas. Personalmente no me había dado cuenta. Jajajaja"_

Después de la sorpresa y de pedirles disculpas, se rieron todos de alegría al ver que no me había dado cuenta de tal detalle como las colas. Al poco tiempo, ellos pensaron en una forma de definirse como especie, al igual que los humanos y el resultado de aquel debate fue Biju (Bestia con cola). Pasaron las semanas, enseñándoles cómo sobrevivir, y cómo usar al máximo sus habilidades naturales. Les daba todo el conocimiento que tenía de las posibilidades del Ninshū y de la historia del Juubi para prevenirlos y así proteger sus vidas.

Un día, después de haberlo hablado con mi hermano y mis hijos, los llevé para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia. Avisé con antelación a mis hijos los Biju para que no se sorprendieran al verme con otras personas. Llegamos al lugar de encuentro, y los presenté a todos.

Mi hermano estuvo contemplando a cada uno de aquellas maravillosas criaturas, y me dio la enhorabuena por haber creado a unas criaturas llenas de luz. Asura por otro lado, estuvo alagando a cada uno de ellos, y como un niño se emocionaba por las peculiaridades de cada uno. Entonces cuando habló con Kurama y le dijo que era un zorro muy gracioso, ocurrió algo interesante.

Kurama abrió la boca, y en un instante se tragó a Asura. Lo único que estaba fuera de su boca, eran sus pies, que se agitaban bruscamente mientras Asura le gritaba que lo soltara de su boca. Cuando le pedí amablemente a Kurama que soltara a su hermano, miró a otro lado y lo escupió.

Desde ese momento, Asura y Kurama crearon un vínculo especial. Aunque fue más gracioso de lo que pude imaginar. Después de aquel interesante _intercambio de palabras,_ fue Indra quien observó a cada uno de los Biju. En cuanto observó a Kurama, este, empezó a temblar y a mirarme con preocupación. Mi temor se estaba haciendo realidad.

Le di a Kurama el poder de sentir las emociones negativas, la mayor de todas el odio. Fue a él a quien tuve más empeño en mis enseñanzas, por miedo a que fuera inundado por la avaricia de los seres humanos por naturaleza. Ya estaba sintiendo que las personas estaban planeando modificar el Ninshu que les enseñé, para sus fines egoístas. Y temía que cuando ya no estuviese, los Biju, mis hijos, serían perseguidos por su poder inagotable.

Pero mi temor por encima de la avaricia humana, era que mi propio hijo, Indra, tuviera en su corazón una gran oscuridad. Todos tenemos oscuridad, porque debe ser una regla de los humanos. No puede haber luz sin oscuridad. Pero todos tenemos el poder de la elección o el de equilibrar ambas. Y me preocupaba que Indra estuviera inclinándose a la oscuridad.

Indra no dio ningún halago como Hamura o Asura. Lo que dijo fue la iluminación de mi preocupación:

" _Son unas criaturas poderosas. Serán unas armas muy poderosas si llegan a pulirse correctamente"_

Eso estuvo a punto de crear una disputa entre toda mi familia. Pero Asura, aún cubierto de la saliva de Kurama, se adelantó y sus palabras siguen aún dentro de mi mente y mi alma.

" _No pasa nada. Es su primera opinión. Aún no os conocemos por completo. Pero las familias son eso. Encuentros, diferencias en ideales, verdades, y en orígenes. Lo que tenemos en común es un lazo que si nos esforzamos y lo deseamos será irrompible._

Con esas palabras, se ganó la confianza de todos los Biju, sus hermanos. Dio una alegría a mi corazón y al de mi hermano. Incluso calmó los pensamientos de Indra, que dijo que lo pensaría en un futuro. Para mí, el camino de Asura era el camino hacia la paz. En el que todos se aceptaran tanto sus potencias como debilidades y se aceptaran los unos a los otros.

Los meses pasaban como las hojas cayendo en el otoño. Me debilitaba cada día, pero mi corazón seguía levantándose para ver a mis hijos. Cómo Asura seguía relacionándose con sus nuevos hermanos, y siempre terminaba siendo mordido por Kurama, provocando una pelea entre ambos, pero con unas sonrisas llenas de vida. Indra estuvo un tiempo intentando conocer a sus hermanos y en hablar más con Asura, pero de golpe, volvió a desear estar solo. Algo estaba pasando. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta en aquel momento.

Un nuevo recuerdo encerrado se libera de mi mente. Es el día antes de sellar el Gedo Mazo, y de que mi hermano se vaya con sus fieles seguidores de nuestro clan, a su nuevo hogar. La luna, donde protegerán el Gedo Mazo de cualquier amenaza. Estaba ante un joven pero sabio sapo del monte Myōboku. Se llamaba Gamamaru, e hizo lo imposible para invocarme y poder decirme una profecía:

" _En un una época donde las guerras sacudirán el mundo, los Biju lleguen a ser usados como armas, y una amenaza como nunca antes se haya visto, aparecerá un chico de ojos azules que llamará a los 9 Biju por sus nombres y jugará con ellos. En ese momento, ese chico que habrá conocido la soledad, el amor, el dolor y el valor de los lazos, cambiará el mundo"_

A pesar de haberla escuchado solo una vez, esa profecía aún sigue en mi mente igual de clara como aquel día. Lo sabía. Sabía que esa profecía era real. Pero como padre me aferré a que todas las profecías no se hacen realidad. No podía aceptar que mis queridos hijos fueran usados como armas. No quería aceptarlo. Estaba seguro, y aún lo estoy, que lo que aprendí de Asura era el camino hacia la paz.

Entonces, llegó el día de la despedida. Vi lentamente como se iba mi hermano y muchos miembros de nuestro clan. Mis hijos no estuvieron ahí. Se despidieron el día anterior, en el que visité a Gamamaru. Nos miramos una última vez a los ojos, y nos dijimos las últimas palabras el uno al otro.

Las mías fueron: " _Gracias, Hamura. Por todo. Deseo que seas feliz hasta el final, mi querido hermano._ "

Las suyas fueron: " _Hagoromo. Mi querido hermano. De ahora y en adelante, confiaré de todo corazón en el mundo que consigas crear. Adiós_ "

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi con vida. Ese día mi corazón se llenó de tristeza, pero nunca de soledad. Porque todos mis hijos, incluso Indra, estuvieron a mi lado para compartir nuestras penas. Aunque fue un momento de tristeza, por primera vez, todos estuvimos juntos, de corazón a corazón. Incluido mi querido hermano, desde aquel lugar tal lejano.

Ahora mismo, lágrimas salen de mis ojos al recordar aquel momento. Lamentando aún más que el deseo de mi hermano y de aquellos que creyeron en él, estuvo a punto de ser destruido. Pero también siento la felicidad al saber que incluso ahora, sigue confiando en el mundo que creé, o mejor dicho, el mundo del que espero que se convierta.

Al instante de relajar mis emociones, otro recuerdo se refleja tan claramente, como si fuese ayer. Fue el día en que te todo terminaría, y en que todo empezaría. Estaba rodeado por mis queridos hijos, los Biju. Fue cuando les di las últimas palabras en aquel plano conocido como "vida".

" _No permaneceré aquí mucho tiempo._

 _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama._

 _Aunque os separéis, estaréis juntos para siempre, y llegará el día en que todos seréis uno…_

 _Con otros nombres diferentes… En otras formas distintas a las que tenéis ahora._

 _Y a diferencia de cuando estabais en mi interior, seréis guiados hacia el buen camino._

 _Cuando llegue el momento… de que conozcáis lo que es el verdadero poder."_

La tristeza que sentía en aquel momento, no era nada comparable con la que estaban sufriendo todos y cada uno de ellos, al verme por última vez y sabiendo que todo iba a cambiar. Porque sabía que a partir de ahora, tendrían que sobrevivir en este mundo cruel y lleno de oscuridad. También sabía que Asura no podría estar siempre para protegerlos, y que Indra quizás liberaría sus ambiciones hacia ellos en cuanto me fuera. Por eso me preparé para mi última elección en el mundo de los vivos.

Me despedí de ellos, que lloraban sabiendo que se me acababa mi tiempo, con una sonrisa. Porque ellos me dieron más a mi vida, de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar. Estaba agradecido de que ellos nacieron. Estaba agradecido de que me hicieran su padre. Estaba agradecido de todo corazón. Solo esperaba, que aunque el camino fuera doloroso, pudieran encontrar la felicidad, y que Kurama comprendiera algún día que lo que le di no fue una maldición. No importan lo que pase de ahora en adelante, yo siempre los querré.

El siguiente momento de aquel inolvidable día fue en mis aposentos, cansado y débil. Ya había decidido quien heredaría el liderazgo del Ninshū y del clan, por lo que preparé una tabla especial para Indra y sus descendientes que tuvieran sus ojos, para evitar que la oscuridad que nacía de aquel poder los dominase para ir por el mismo camino que mi madre, Kaguya.

De frente estaban, mis dos queridos hijos. En ese momento, además de padre, era el líder del clan y de las enseñanzas del Ninshū. Les dije claramente todos los factores que tuve en cuenta a la hora de elegir a mi sucesor, y anuncié que sería Asura. La sorpresa iluminó por completo los rostros de mis hijos. Asura al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido, se inclinó. Me dio de todo corazón las gracias, y juró que haría todo lo posible para no deshonrarme.

Él aún no lo entendía. Era imposible que fuera a deshonrarme. Él me dio la respuesta sobre el camino hacia la paz, y me dio la oportunidad de haber dado vida a mis nuevos hijos. Él me dio un camino lleno de un amor infinito.

Cuando asentí a las palabras de Asura, aún inclinado, le dirigí la palabra a Indra. Le dije que esperaba que como miembro del clan y hermano mayor, apoyara por completo a Asura. Deseaba que llegara incluso el momento en que pensara retirar aquella tabla, confiando plenamente en Indra y en sus descendientes. Fue en ese momento cuando todo cambió.

Al ver que iba a hablar, esperaba su afirmación a mi petición. Pero… Indra no lo aceptó. No pudo aceptar que su hermano menor fuera el sucesor de mis enseñanzas y del clan. Se fue del aposento lleno de rabia. No me escuchó ni a mí ni a Asura llamándole. Desde ese día el amor que sabía residía en el corazón de Indra, se convirtió en odio.

Morí con el deseo de que Indra comprendiera mis deseos, y pudiera trabajar con Asura, como compañeros, y como hermanos. Morí con el deseo de que todos encontraran la felicidad.

* * *

 **Y este es el final del primer capítulo ¿Os ha gustado? Esta es mi primera historia de varios capítulos, así que aún no hay un calendario de publicación. Pero seguiré con este proyecto que me está encantando. También aviso, que a partir del tercer o cuarto capítulo, quizás escriba algunos diálogos, a parte de las frases importantes.**

 **Agradezco a TheZoe611, también llamada Zoey-chan, por permitirme usar algunas escenas de sus historias de Kurama. La escena de Kurama mordiendo a Asura es de "Cuidando a Kurama-chan". Parte del nacimiento de los Biju me inspiré de "¡Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan!". Y la mención sobre si el poder de Kurama es una maldición de "El Zorro de Konoha".**

 **Gracias a Zoey-chan y a Kurama por ser parte de mi inspiración. Les espero en el próximo capítulo (que espero no tarde mucho). Hasta pronto.**


	2. El dolor de un padre Hashirama y Madara

**Hola a todos. Me alegra poder publicar el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me está encantado mucho escribirla, y espero que os guste a vosotros. Aquí viene el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

 ** _El dolor de un padre._** ** _Hashirama y Madara._**

* * *

Ante la mente de cualquier persona que haya vivido su vida entera, y llegara al mundo espiritual, o como también es llamado por algunas personas, "la siguiente aventura", se sorprenderían del lugar a donde llegué a parar.

Ciertamente estaba muerto. No sentía mi cuerpo, ni tampoco dolor. Pero tampoco sentía que estuviera muerto de la forma normal. Es curioso, que el conocimiento que adquirir en la vida, me hizo pensar incluso en decir que había más de una forma de estar muerto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en aquel lugar sin saber en la situación en la que estaba. Al final, comprendí que aquel, es decir, este lugar, no era el mundo puro donde van todas las almas de aquellos que han fallecido. Era un plano donde yo formaba la forma, o de otra forma dicha, la imagen de mi ser antes de morir usando mi Chakra y mi espíritu.

Al poco tiempo, pude comprender de las posibilidades y los límites de este plano. Por ejemplo: podía contemplar lo que pasaba en el mundo en ese mismo momento. Permitiéndome ir a cualquier lugar para ver distintas tierras, y distintas personas, si concentraba bien mi energía. Pero no podía manifestarme en el mundo impuro. Es decir, no podía entablar contacto con las personas vivas.

Tampoco podía ir directamente a lugares que no supiera, como un lugar que nunca había llegado a visitar. También que me costaba mucha energía ir a un sitio desconocido si en vez de ir lentamente por mi cuenta, si pensaba en la persona en concreta que quisiera ver.

Al poco tiempo, encontré a las personas que estaba buscando. Asura e Indra. Pero lo que vi fue peor que mil agujas atravesando mi cuerpo. Peor que si la luz de mis ojos se apagara por completo. Lo que vi fue a Indra, lleno de odio, atacando a Asura y al clan. Asura se defendía de cada ataque, pero como líder, y como hermano, él sabía que debía detener a Indra. Durante mucho tiempo no pude parar de ver sus batallas.

Era una verdadera locura. Entendía la rabia de Indra, pero ¿Atacar a su propia familia? ¿Atacar a su propio clan? Ya no era el dulce niño que tanto cuidé, y que tanto amaba a su familia, aunque nunca lo confesara abiertamente. Fue igual de doloroso ver como Asura no podía rescatar a su hermano. No importara lo que dijera. No importara lo que hiciera. Indra nunca le perdonó. Ni a él ni a mí.

Con el tiempo, vi como llegaron a morir, teniendo hijos, nietos, pero sin llegar a ver su reconciliación. Mi corazón se partió por completo. El dolor por ver a mis hijos morir era enorme. Los padres no deberían ver morir a sus hijos. Esa tenía que ser una ley natural. A pesar de ser grande mi Chakra y mi espíritu, no era capaz de soportar aquella visión. No solo habían muerto. Si no que no llegaron a reconciliarse.

El dolor de aquel momento era mil veces peor que el dolor del cuerpo vivo. Tardé un tiempo, pero descubrí otra verdad gracias a este lugar. Aunque sus cuerpos fueron destruidos, sus Chakras no desaparecieron, sino que se reencarnaron continuamente en el tiempo. Es decir, ellos seguían existiendo, dentro de otros individuos, conocidos como "Transmigrantes".

Seguí contemplando los cambios de las culturas, la manera de ver las cosas, y de la ética en la personas, y descubrí que habían transgiversando por completo el Ninshū que tanto me esforcé en enseñar. Ya no lo usaban para conectarse entre todos, sino que lo usaban para incrementar el poder individual, y transformándolo en un poder para la guerra. Eso fue y es conocido como Ninjutsu.

Dolido también porque mis enseñanzas estaban desapareciendo de la historia, seguí observando los próximos años, hasta que llegué a descubrir, el estado actual de mis otros pero igual de amados hijos. Había visto como habían crecido de una forma increíble, y que por fuera parecían buenos en salud. Pero descubrí la otra tragedia que pasó tras mi muerte. La que temí y que se dijo en aquella profecía.

Los Biju no fueron considerados seres vivos. Fueron considerados como armas. Armas de Chakra capaces de destruir aldeas enteras, montañas y grandes ejércitos de forma rápida. Fue horrible como mis adorables hijos eran perseguidos y llamados de una forma vulgar en vez de sus grandes nombres, o de otros pero amables nombres. Simplemente llamados con odio, bestias por el número de colas.

Más horrible fue como se incrementó el odio hacia la humanidad, dentro de sus corazones. En especial en mi hijo pequeño Kurama. Sentir todas esas emociones negativas, más el descontrol de ese poder que intenté que controlara, causó que se hundiera por completo en la oscuridad. Se apartó por completo de toda vida y se convirtió en una masa llena de odio hacia la humanidad.

Una vez más, mi corazón fue roto ante tal visión. A pesar de que sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles en el futuro, fueron más trágicas de las que pude imaginar. Aún más el poder verlo todo y no poder hacer nada. Con el tiempo, decidí seguir observando, hasta encontrar la forma de poder ayudar a mis hijos, y de encontrar la paz.

A pesar de toda la maldad en el mundo, pude contemplar a muchas personas de buen corazón. Muchas murieron sin cumplir sus sueños, ya sea por la vejez, accidentes o asesinados. Pero sus sueños pasaron sin saberlo a familiares, amigos y a otras personas de sus encuentros. Seguí observando esas pequeñas luces, en medio de esa masa de oscuridad.

Recuerdo que cuando pensé en poder entablar una conversación con una de aquellas luces que había fallecido, el poder que tenía en aquel lugar misterioso, provocó la convocación del alma de la persona que había pensando en conocer. Descubrí que podía comunicarme con las almas de las personas con una voluntad fuerte, un poderoso espíritu, o un gran Chakra. Pero a pesar de eso, no pude jamás comunicarme con Indra o con Asura. Solo con las almas de sus Transmigrantes que fueron al mundo puro.

Un día, conseguí entablar contacto con uno de los Transmigrantes de Asura que vivía en una época dura. Se sorprendió por completo al saber de mi existencia. Gracias a esa persona, pude entablar la primera conversación con alguien aún vivo en años. Le di consejos y mis deseos de que hiciera sus sueños realidad. Antes de pensar en guiar el mundo a la paz, debía hacer que ambos hermanos se reconciliaran. Ese era el primer paso a la redención por mis errores.

Pero al final, acabó igual que en sus vidas pasadas. O ambos morían sin encontrar respuesta a su batalla, o uno era asesinado por el otro. Con el dolor al ver que ese ciclo se repetía, sin importar el nuevo Trasnmigrante, seguí aferrándome al deseo de hacer que hicieran las paces. El deseo de ayudar a todos mis hijos. Ese deseo me permitió seguir adelante.

Siguieron pasando los años, y seguí aprendiendo de las nuevas tradiciones de cada generación. También fui capaz de conocer a nuevos Trasnmigrantes de Asura y de Indra. Cada vez que conocía a uno de ellos, tenían distintas formas de reacción al saber quién era yo. Con el paso de los años, viendo las culturas, junto con las vidas de las Trasnmigrantes de mis hijos, pude deducir la forma de comunicarme en cada nuevo encuentro. O en todo caso, adaptarme rápidamente.

Lo que pude deducir, es que no importara cuanto lo intentara. No podía comunicarme con ambos Transmigrantes de la misma generación, y mucho menos al mismo tiempo. Por lo que decidí acumular una porción de Chakra por si llegara el día en que tuviera que hablar con ambos. Aunque aumentaría las posibilidades si estuvieran en la misma zona. Aún más si estuvieran mis hijos los Biju por el alrededor.

Después de pensarlo y llegar a esa conclusión, volví a observar el mundo durante años. Cuanto más observaba a los clanes descendientes de mis hijos, más notaba algo extraño en el clan de Indra. Era como una gran sombra que los rodeaba. Ahora mismo los remordimientos vuelven a mostrarse en su mente. Pensar que la voluntad de mi madre era tan poderosa.

* * *

El siguiente recuerdo que mi mente despierta, fue en la época en que aparecieron los últimos Transmigrantes antes de los que hay actualmente. Es decir, el comienzo de la época que iniciaría el proceso del retorno de mi madre. Había visto muchos escenarios terribles. Pero una vez más, la realidad superó mis expectativas.

Los humanos habían hecho desaparecer casi por completo el Ninshū de la historia, y lo transformó en el Ninjutsu a un nivel tal aterrador, que la mayoría que pudiera usar el Chakra se convertía por obligación en Ninja. Pero también había personas que luchaban sin tener o despertar ese poder. Y eso fue lo que más me asustó.

No eran adultos sin ninguna base de entrenamiento los que iban al campo de batalla. Tampoco expertos únicamente del Taijutsu porque desgraciadamente eran discriminados. Eran niños los que luchaban y morían asesinados. La cantidad de sus bajas eran aterradoras. Lo mucho que podía hacer para mi desgracia, era ver los últimos alientos de esos pobres niños obligados a luchar, deseando la salvación de sus almas.

Pero lo peor era los ideales de esos ninjas que decían luchar por la paz. No dudaban en enviar a sus hijos a luchar. Se sentían orgullosos si morían en el campo de batalla. Como padre, fue una blasfemia ante nuestro deber. Pero las palabras que más repetían esos adultos ignorantes eran:

" _La guerra durará hasta que uno de los dos bandos sea erradicado. La muerte y la guerra allanarán el camino hacia la paz."_

Eso era completamente falso. No importa la forma que se justifique una matanza tan horrible. La muerte trae dolor a las personas que siguen viviendo. Ese método lo único que producirá será muertes sin sentido, un odio eterno y un dolor que nunca sanará. Y si hubiera estado vivo en ese momento, habría desafiado sin dudar a los que dijeron esas inhumanas palabras:

" _Convertir a tus hijos en buenos ninjas… es la mejor prueba de amor de un padre"_

Esas palabras no las entendían para nada aquellos ignorantes. Su verdadero significado es enseñar a los hijos cómo es el mundo, cómo defenderse, y en comprender la razón por la que una lucha. Los ninjas son aquellos que perduran. Esas palabras que deberían guiar a la siguiente generación, no deberían ser la excusa para mandar a la muerte a los niños sin ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Con la convicción de la verdad que obtuve gracias a mi hermano, mis hijos, y todos los que confiaron en nosotros, acepté la realidad de esta era, renegando de sus estúpidos ideales. Yo seguía confiando, de un día en que todos fuéramos sinceros los unos con los otros. Un día en que las armas no se usaran nunca para destruir, sino para proteger. Proteger sin arrancar nada a cambio. Yo sigo creyendo en eso.

Siguiendo el contemplar esa devastadora era, pude visualizar el momento que estaba buscando. Encontré al descendiente y Transmigrante de Indra. Era un niño joven, pero sano y fuerte. Veía en él una madurez distinta a los otros niños de aquella generación. Lo que me sorprendió es que estaba charlando precisamente, que descubrí al instante, con el descendiente y Transmigrante de Asura. Un niño de la misma edad que Madara, y con la misma madurez, pero con un aura que me recordó a Asura. Se llamaba Hashirama.

Ambos tenían un potencial increíble para ser niños. Pero Hashirama parecía ser más fuerte que Madara. Esa era la diferencia con Asura de niño. También noté que tenía un aura de liderazgo impresionante dormido. Supe al instante que eran ninjas con solo observar sus movimientos. Pero cuando estaban solos, se comportaban como verdaderos niños. Me recordaba aquellos hermosos momentos en que mis dos hijos platicaban y entrenaban juntos.

Irónicamente, estaban destinados a luchar entre sí por sus clanes. Una terrible verdad que estaba seguro ya sabían. Pero se aferraron en no saber el apellido del otro, para permanecer en aquel lugar especial que habían conseguido. Entrenaban juntos, discutían de métodos para cambiar el mundo retorcido que era actualmente, y cómo niños se divertían haciéndose alguna que otra broma. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, hubo cosas que dijeron que me cautivaron. Cómo Madara:

" _Somos Ninjas. Podemos morir en cualquier momento. Creo que la única manera de evitarlo… Es ser sinceros con el otro… y quizás, no sé, incluso formar una alianza con ellos..."_

Esas palabras eran completamente opuestas a los ideales de Indra. Sentí como si Asura hubiera estado convenciendo a su hermano mayor, a través de los siglos. Aunque luego Madara rectificó pensando que eso era imposible. Estaba inculcado con la realidad de los adultos, y sentía que Madara se estaba rindiendo. Pero él seguía creyendo que alguien encontraría la manera de hacerlo realidad.

Fue entonces, cierto día, cuando estaban contemplando el bosque desde una montaña, que Hashirama que estaba decidido a no permitir la muerte de más hermanos, le dijo a Madara todas las ideas que se le ocurrían de formar una aldea de ninjas. Una en que los niños no se mataran entre sí. En que los niños iban a la escuela para ser educados y entrenados para ser ninjas, controlando las misiones por dificultad, evitando enviar a ninjas débiles a misiones suicidas.

Mi corazón se alegraba de escuchar a un niño habrá de un lugar especial para acabar con las guerras. Un lugar donde unir todos los clanes que estaban cegados por el odio y poder recuperar los lazos que se perdieron en el pasado. Pero una vez más, la humanidad había demostrado que los momentos de felicidad son destruidos con facilidad.

Una vez más, el recuerdo se hace tan claro como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese instante. En el mismo sitio donde ellos se conocieron, estaban enfrentándose el padre y hermano menor de cada uno de ellos. Lo siguiente que vi fue un ataque de ambos padres para matar al hijo menor del enemigo. Un acto demasiado vil y cobarde para mis ojos.

Pero en ese instante, Hashirama y Madara evitaron esa tragedia deteniendo las armas lanzadas para matar a sus hermanos. Pero el precio fue la revelación de sus identidades. Además de que vi a Madara rendirse de hacer realidad los sueños que tanto deseaban hacer realidad. Sin embargo, Hashirama seguía creyendo que sus sueños no eran castillos en el aire e intentó de convencerlo.

Madara en cambio, dijo que no podría trabajar con un miembro del clan que mató a sus hermanos. Le advirtió que la próxima vez que se encontraran serían enemigos. Fue en ese momento que vi que despertó el "Ojo Copiador Giratorio", conocido como Sharingan. Averigüé que para despertar el Sharingan, el usuario del linaje de Indra, debía de sufrir la pérdida del amor o sufrir desesperación. Para mí, sentí que Madara perdió el lazo que tuvo con Hashirama, y eso junto con las pérdidas que ya tuvo en el pasado, fue más que suficiente para despertar ese poder.

Seguí observando los años, y contemplé como Hashirama y Madara lucharon entre sí en muchas batallas. Nunca había un claro vencedor. Todos perdían a alguien en cada batalla. Siguieron pasando los años, y ambos se convirtieron en los líderes de sus clanes. El mundo no había cambiado, y los Bijus seguían sufriendo por culpa de los deseos viles de las personas.

Esperando un milagro, lo que vi fue una vez más una tragedia. En una lucha del clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, el hermano menor de Hashirama, Tobirama, provocó una herida mortal al hermano menor de Madara, Izuna. Madara estaba a punto de llevárselo para curarlo, cuando Hashirama le habló. Le pidió que terminaran esta guerra. Que si ambos clanes se unían, los demás países verían que no podrían con ellos, y las batallas cesarían.

Después de contemplar a las personas durante siglos, sabía que esa era una sabia elección. No estaba cerca de mi sueño, pero era un comienzo. Sobre todo para evitar la matanza de más niños. Madara parecía intentar creer en esas palabras. Pero al ver a su hermano intentando advertirle, para que no cayera en una trampa, decidió retirarse. Lo que dijo Izuna era triste pero obvio. ¿Cuántas veces las personas han usado palabras hermosas, para luego apuñalar por la espalda?

Sintiendo la tristeza al ver como dos personas que fueron amigos, luchaban para matarse el uno al otro, no me di cuenta de que ahora era un nuevo recuerdo. Parecía que el clan Senju, o mejor dicho Hashirama, envió un tratado de paz a Madara. En la zona estaban los más importantes del clan Senju. Y delante estaba Madara junto con algunos miembros del clan. Pero sentí que algo terrible pasó. Y lo supe al instante.

Su hermano murió, y en medio del dolor y la culpa, se implantó sus ojos en él, obteniendo un Sharingan más poderoso. La evolución del Mangekyou Sharingan. El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Permitiéndole usar las más poderosas técnicas de su Sharingan sin el coste de perder la luz de sus ojos. Estaba seguro que vino con un único objetivo. Vengar a su hermano.

La batalla inevitable ocurrió, y fue la más grande que había visto desde la batalla entre Indra y Ashura. Entre el Susanoo de Madara y el Mokuton de Hashirama, estaba más allá de una batalla entre humanos. Duró todo un día. Pero al final, hubo uno que fue derrotado. Y ese fue Madara. Pero Hashirama no lo mató. No permitió a nadie de su clan, y menos a su hermano que lo mataran. El Chakra que desprendió era hasta ese momento el más poderoso de los Transmigrantes de Ashura que había visto.

Madara parecía aceptar la muerte, si al menos era su antiguo amigo el que le mataba. Pero Hashirama seguía intentando convencer a Madara para que se unieran para acabar con las batallas. En ese instante, cegado por la pérdida de su hermano, y ante la insistencia de su antiguo amigo, le dio a elegir.

" _O matas a tu hermano con tus propias manos…o te matas a ti mismo… Así estaríamos empatados... y yo podría confiar en tu clan"_

Tengo entendido que ante este tipo de situación, existe el término "quedarse de piedra". Lo que Madara quería era estar en igual de condiciones sobre pérdidas. Seguro hubiera pedido simplemente la primera opción. Pero pude ver una pequeña luz en su corazón, intentando buscar otro camino. Fue entonces cuando Hashirama sorprendió a todos los presentes:

" _Gracias, Madara. Sabía que se podía razonar contigo"_

No había duda de la elección que iba a escoger. Y aun así él estaba feliz por haber conseguido una respuesta de su amigo. La emoción que me invadió fue una que creía haber perdido. Vi como Hashirama con un kunai, hacía prometer a su clan y a su hermano en no matar a Madara, y que no iniciaría más batallas entre los clanes.

Con una sonrisa y una lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho, decidió arrancarse la vida. Pero en el último instante alguien lo evitó. No fue ni Tobirama ni ningún miembro del clan. Fue Madara. Su amigo había vuelto. Con toda sinceridad aceptó el camino de Hashirama. Y al poco tiempo, los dos clanes que fueron una vez enemigos, se volvieron aliados.

Más rápido de lo que parecía, la aldea que sería conocida como Konoha nació. Se alió con el país del fuego y la organización fue reconocida como una en busca de la paz. Poco a poco, los clanes más importantes del país, que fueron enemigos, pedían unirse y vivir en la aldea. El sueño que hablaron esos dos niños hace tantos años, se estaba haciendo realidad.

La última vez que los vi juntos y llenos de felicidad fue en la cima de la montaña donde soñaron de pequeños en construir una aldea ninja. Escuché que fue Hashirama quien definió el puesto de Hokage como "el líder del grupo de ninjas que protege de las sombras al país del fuego". Al pensar en ese título ahora me viene a la mente la cara sonriente de aquel chico.

Hashirama le indicó a Madara que él sería el Hokage y que deseaba que pensara en todos los miembros de la aldea como sus hermanos, para no quedar atrapado en el pasado. Después fue Madara quien le dio el nombre a la aldea de Konoha, que significa "la aldea oculta tras las hojas" mientras miraba la aldea por el agujero de una hoja.

La reacción deprimente de Hashirama fue tal que el propio adulto y serio de Madara, mostrara la energía de un niño que se divertía regañando a su amigo. Todo parecía perfecto. La reconciliación de mis hijos indirectamente estaba a punto de suceder. Me sentía lleno de felicidad.

Por desgracia, una vez más, solo fue un momento que terminó. Resultó que tanto como Tobirama y la mayoría de la aldea apoyaban solamente a Hashirama. Pensaban que Madara era un segundón, y le temían por el poder de sus ojos. Incluso para horror de Hashirama, su propio hermano investigaba al clan Uchiha y pensaba que su poder venía del odio que ellos mismos deseaban.

Al poco tiempo, de forma "democrática" el prime Hokage no fue Madara, sino Hashirama. Y ese fue el inicio del fin de su amistad. Descubrí más tarde que ambos amigos estaban en el santuario donde se guardaba la tabla que le di a Indra y a sus descendientes. Pero en ese momento, la imagen de mi cuerpo era incapaz de ir a escuchar su conversación.

Las razones que se me ocurre, fue que mi cuerpo se petrificó como si recordara algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro de que se trataba del comienzo de la pelea entre mis dos hijos. Y también que me sentía lleno. Lleno de algo que si veía más escenas trágicas iba a explotar, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era.

Pero viendo los próximos días pude entender que Madara ya no confiaba en la aldea, y que lo que leyó en la tabla fue la causa de que se fuera de la aldea. Fui un tonto al no pensar en que alguien hubiera podido manipular su contenido. Pero pude ver que el sueño del descendiente de Asura estaba influyendo en todos los países que copiaban su sistema, permitiendo al menos, que los niños pudieran crecer sin mancharse las manos.

* * *

De repente me vino a la mente dos escenas que no conseguía distinguir cual fue antes y cual fue después. Es una de las consecuencias de tener en mi mente los recuerdos de muchos siglos. La primera escena ocurría en una reunión muy formal. Se trataba de la primera reunión de los Kages de las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

En ella los Kages dudaban de la credibilidad de Hashirama por estar contento de que aquella reunión se hubiera producido. Para mí, Hashirama parecía alguien que decía las cosas sin pensar en la delicadeza. Lo cual por eso algunos lo llamaban tonto, o payaso. Pero sabía que cuando se ponía serio, era porque la situación lo requería.

Mi corazón volvió a ser dañado al escuchar que la razón de la reunión era para crear un pacto de paz, a cambio del reparto equitativo de los Biju capturados por Hashirama, y que debían de pagar una cantidad para obtenerlos. Mis pobres hijos que fueron capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero sufriendo las maldades de las personas, siendo repartidos como meras armas.

Para Hashirama más que armas, eran criaturas demasiado peligrosas, que podrían hacer mucho daño a los civiles. Pude comprender el dolor de las familias que habrían perdido a un ser querido a causa de mis hijos. Pero ellos fueron la causa de que mis hijos hicieran esas cosas. Si llevaban siglos sin ser ni siquiera llamado seres vivos, tenía sentido de que hubieran perdido el camino.

A pesar de desear la paz en el mundo, para mí, un mundo en que mis dos hijos no se reconciliasen, y en el que mis hijos los Biju no fueran libres y considerados seres vivos, no era y sería jamás un mundo en paz. Seguí escuchando la conversación, que llegó a un punto en que se advirtió al Kazekage del país del viento por los otros tres Kages que si firmaban el pacto los cuatro, su país sería destruido.

Justo cuando una declaración de guerra iba a empezar, Hashirama inclinó la cabeza en la mesa. Les dijo a todos que entendía que las acciones del pasado habían sido demasiado altas. Que por proteger los intereses de sus pueblos, era inevitable la lucha. Y que aunque firmaran en ese momento el tratado, nadie sabía cuánto iba a durar. Pero sentí esperanza en sus siguientes palabras:

" _Pero estoy seguro… de que un día… en un futuro no muy lejano…llegará el momento en el que todos los ninjas trabajen juntos, codo con codo…con sus corazones unidos, independientemente de su país._

 _Este es mi…sueño para el futuro."_

Suplicando sin cesar que permitieran que ese día fuera el primer paso para la realización de ese sueño, los demás Kages, que sintieron la voluntad y la esperanza del Hokage, aceptaron el tratado. A pesar de que usaron a mis queridos hijos, mi yo de aquel momento sintió en las palabras de Hashirama de que ese futuro estaba cerca. Y quizá, también, el día en que ese chico de los ojos azules, se hiciera amigo de los Biju.

Al poco de que ese recuerdo se desvaneciera, el otro recuerdo se mostraba, una vez más con un destino trágico. En medio del bosque, contemplaba a Hashirama que estaba observando algo muy alto. Cuando fui a mirar, tuve la sensación psicológica de que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, a pesar de estar muerto.

Delante estaba mi hijo, Kurama. Había crecido mucho, y parecía más o menos sano. Pero cuando vi sus ojos, vi el reflejo del Sharingan. Y encima de él estaba Madara. Lo estaba controlando. Y no solo eso. Estaba decidido a destruir Konoha, aniquilando a todos sus habitantes, incluidos los miembros de su clan. Lo que vio en la tabla que legué a Indra, y que fue modificado sin saberlo, lo cambió por completo.

Hashirama intentó entender por qué estaba haciendo esto. Y sobre todo por qué estaba usando al Kyubi, como es ahora conocido Kurama, para dirigirse hacia Konoha. Una vez más, fui perforado por las palabras vil y cruel que salieron de Madara:

" _Estoy usando al Kyubi para atacar Konoha. Ya que el Kyubi solo es una forma de vida temporal, la existencia momentánea de una energía materializada… energía que una vez ¡fue una forma única y suprema!_

" _Una fuerza inestable, carente de inteligencia o sabiduría. Él necesita un guía que le muestre su propósito. ¡Ese guía somos los Uchiha! Los Biju no son más que esclavos para aquellos con ojos benditos. ¿Lo entiendes, Hashirama?"_

No escuché la respuesta de Hashirama. Porque en aquel momento, solo podía liberar la tristeza que acumulé durante siglos, al ver a Kurama, que fue el ser más puro que vi en mi vida, lleno de un odio ilimitado que yo nunca podría hacer desaparecer. Pueden llamarme sabio, invencible o dios. Pero ante todo soy un padre. Y en ese momento el dolor que superaba todo lo que había sentido en vida, se mostraban en lágrimas, incapaces de llegar a mi hijo, ni a las personas que estaban en aquel bosque.

No fui capaz de escuchar las palabras que se gritaban Hashirama y Madara mientras luchaban con todo su poder, destruyendo todo lo que le se cruzaba. Solo… Solo era capaz de ver a Kurama, cubierto por el Susanoo de Madara, y siendo usado para destruirlo todo. Al cabo de un rato, me percaté del jutsu de Hashirama con forma de Buda, recogiendo a Kurama.

Sorprendido de mis actos, entre lágrimas grité y le supliqué que no hiciera más daño a Kurama. Por un momento pensé que iba a golpearlo, pero vi que parte de Asura seguía en él. Lo que hizo fue usar un jutsu para poner en un sueño a Kurama. A pesar de que la batalla entre antiguos amigos seguía, le di las gracias de todo corazón a Hashirama por no hacer daño a mi hijo.

Aún abrumado por todas las emociones que liberé en ese momento, seguí observando la batalla en medio del valle que fue creado por aquella terrorífica batalla. En un último ataque de ambos, usando sus armas, el resultado mostraba que Madara iba a ser el vencedor. Pero en el instante en que me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente iba a pasar, y gritar en vano para detener la nueva tragedia, ocurrió.

Hashirama apuñaló por la espalda a Madara, para sorpresa de este, al ver que el que derrotó, solo era un clon de madera. Vi en el rostro de Madara miedo, y terror. Pensé que no era por morir, sino por ver que su antiguo amigo había hecho algo que nunca pensó que haría. Hashirama declaró que seguía pensando que proteger la aldea era la mejor manera de proteger a la gente, los ninjas y a los niños. Pero sus últimas palabras fueron la decisión de un camino que Asura nunca habría escogido.

" _Si alguien se atreve a hacerles daño, a atacar a la aldea, aunque sea un amigo, alguien que considere un hermano, o alguien de mi sangre, no dudaré en matarlo"._

Contemplé el final no solo de una batalla, sino de la amistad de dos amigos, que a la vez eran los Transmigrantes de mis hijos. No quise ni imaginar que en ese escenario, eran mis hijos los que habían luchado. Seguí observando para no deshonrar sus memorias, y escuché las últimas palabras de Madara, que sonaban como una profecía oscura.

" _Recuerda…Confundes la causa con las consecuencias…eso provocará una oscuridad que algún día… consumirá tu amada aldea…"_

Y cayó, muerto. O eso pensamos todos. Pero en ese momento creí que fue así. Al mismo tiempo que Hashirama, sentí la presencia de alguien no invitado. Era el aura de un ser maligno, pero impregnado de una voluntad que me resultó familiar. Mucho tiempo pasó para comprender que fue aquel conocido como Zetsu Negro, la voluntad de mi madre. Un error más del que me arrepiento.

Hashirama no pudo prestar más atención porque cayó cansado, y vi la tristeza en sus ojos. Tomó una decisión, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera culpa por haber matado a su amigo. Poco después me enteré que la esposa de Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki, del clan Uzumaki, se convirtió en la Jinchuriki de Kurama. Estaba triste por mi hijo, que estaría apresado mucho tiempo. Pero quería creer, que no había perdido la vista a la luz de las personas.

Por otro lado, Madara engañó a todos. Usó el Izanagi, que estaba basado en la técnica que usé para crear a los Biju, para resucitar, a cambio de la luz de uno de sus ojos. Usando un Kage Bushin como intercambio, escapó, y desapareció tan rápido que le perdí de vista. Por otro lado, Hashirama siguió su vida como Hokage, y creó una familia con su esposa.

Las decisiones que ambos tomaron, afectarían de un modo inimaginable, el destino del mundo. Ese fue mi pensamiento.

* * *

 **Y terminó el capítulo. El tiempo que tardé en escribirlo ha sido largo. Pero ha valido la espera. Mi plan era de hacerlo en tres capítulos. Pero al final voy a alargarlo algo más. Aunque no puedo prometer narrar todo el manga de Naruto. Pero mi plan al menos es llegar hasta el ataque a Konoha por Tobi y luego, decidir mi siguiente paso.**

 **Espero que os guste la historia y la comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Cadena de recuerdos

**Hola a todos. A pesar de algunos contratiempos, he podido publicar el próximo capítulo. Me alegra mucho seguir escribiendo esta historia. A partir del siguiente tendré dificultades por razones que leeréis al final, más por la razón de que intentaré escribir historias de otras series. Espero que perdonéis a este escritor, que desea compartir sus pensamientos a todos, y conocer nuevas historias.**

 **Adelante con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Cadena de recuerdos.**_

* * *

Cuando pienso en los caminos que escogieron Madara y Hashirama, recordando los resultados de sus legados, y la confrontación final en la guerra para detener el Mugen Tsukuyomi, en el fondo de mi alma, me siento aliviado que en los últimos momentos de Madara, este pudiera hacer las paces con su amigo, que estaba a punto de acompañarlo.

Antes de que los recuerdos vuelvan a inundarme, pienso en Mito Uzumaki. Esposa del Shodaime Hokage, y la primera humana en tener en su interior, a mi hijo Kurama. Recuerdo que su clan eran parientes lejanos del clan Senju, descendientes de Asura. También si la memoria no me falla, eran maestros del Fūinjutsu, poseían una longevidad impresionante y tenían el pelo color rojo brillante.

En cuanto pensé en el pelo, me vino a la mente aquel chico y sus hijos que no tenían esa característica especial, pero con verlos, se notaba el carácter Uzumaki por sus venas, excepto la pequeña, que era una mezcla de su padre y su madre, descendiente de mi hermano. Contemplando durante un instante el mundo de los vivos, noté que el sol aún no estaba en lo más alto. Aún podía liberar todos aquellos recuerdos antes de la noche.

Al llegar a aquella conclusión, un recuerdo se mostró ante mis ojos. Se trataba en un templo del clan Uzumaki. Si no me equivoco, fue poco después de que Mito se convirtiera en la Jinchūriki de Kurama. Estaba cansada, pero con su fuerza de voluntad, permanecía tranquila y serena. Descubrí que le estaba hablando a Kurama.

" _Si usas tu poder, solo obtendrás odio. Quédate tranquilo, encerrado profundamente en mi interior_ "

Pude notar la calidez de sus palabras. Sentí dolor al pensar que la humanidad había borrado rastro de la amabilidad que tuvieron los Biju. Sabía que Kurama estaría cerrado mucho tiempo dentro de ella, y temía que su rabia y su odio incrementaran. Intentando entrar en la conexión de ambos, pude escuchar la conversación.

-¿Crees que me quedaré tranquilo, echándome una siesta? No, humana. Usaré todas mis fuerzas para salir algún día. Y cuando salga, te arrepentirás de haberme tenido encerrado- dijo Kurama con un odio más grande tras lo sucedido con Madara.

-Kyubi. Me entristece que no sea capaz de entablar contigo una conversación. Tú sabiduría del pasado podría ayudarnos. Tú que naciste gracias al sabio…- dijo Mito, intentando calmar a Kurama, hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¡NO METAS AL VIEJO EN ESTO, MOCOSA! ¡ÉL ES ALGUIEN QUE SOLO EXISTE UNA VEZ EN TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¿LO ENTIENDES? NUNCA HABRÁ NADIE COMO EL ¡JAMÁS!- Gritó furioso Kurama.

Me sentía contento de que aún me recordara, y de que a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a un padre como yo. Alguien que debió haber evitado el sufrimiento de sus hijos, y que no pudo hacer nada.

-Siento una luz en tus palabras antes el gran Rikudou Sennin. Puede que nunca podamos hablar civilizadamente. Pero espero que mi sucesor o sucesora tenga una oportunidad.- dijo Mito al escuchar las palabras de Kurama.

Entonces el recuerdo desapareció. Las emociones que tuve en aquel momento, eran demasiado complicadas para ponerlo en palabras comprensibles para esta era. Poco después descubrí que el momento más débil para una Jinchūriki mujer, era al dar luz a un bebe. La visión del parto de Mito fue terrible, por la lucha entre ella y Kurama, con la vida del bebé y la madre en peligro.

Al final, consiguieron terminar el parto sin heridas graves. Pero en ese momento temí, que las mujeres que fueran convertidas en Jinchūriki tendrían la prohibición de tener niños. Ante tan horrible pensamiento, solo esperaba, de que si hubiera nuevos casos como el de Mito, hubiera posibilidad de que el Biju no hiciera daño al bebe que no tenía ninguna culpa.

Lo que sentí después de ese recuerdo fue una cantidad de varios recuerdos intentando mostrarse. Pero eran tan complicados tantos de golpe, que no pude estar seguro del orden cronológico de todos. Viendo que aún me quedaba tiempo, elegí uno a mostrarse, y los otros recuerdos se mantuvieron alejados hasta llegaran su turno.

Era en un bosque. Varios árboles estaban dañados por la mano del hombre. Detrás de un árbol estaba un equipo de ninjas de siete personas. Uno de ellos era Tobirama. La memoria estaba en la época de la Primera Guerra Mundial Ninja. Una saga de guerras en la que en vez de clanes comprados al mejor precio atacaban a otros clanes, esta vez era la guerra entre las aldeas ninjas de todos los países.

En aquel momento, Tobirama ya era el Nidaime Hokage. Junto con él estaba dos jóvenes equipo de tres miembros cada uno. Estaban acorralados por los ninjas de Kumogakure, y sus fuerzas estaban lideradas por un ninja que al decir su nombre, hacía aparecer un aura de terror. Llegaron a hablar que para salir de aquella situación, necesitaban un cebo, y el ambiente indicaba que aquel cebo moriría.

Entre los jóvenes noté a uno que estaba teniendo una lucha interna, del que descubrí que se llamaba Danzou. Miraba a un compañero que supe después de que se llamaba Hiruzen, y por lo que noté, parecía que esperaba escuchar una respuesta de su compañero. Fue en ese momento cuando su compañero dio su respuesta.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo Hiruzen decidido a convertirse en el cebo, sacrificándose por el equipo.

Antes las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros, vi en Danzou que en un instante se sintió aliviado, y al instante le invadió un sentimiento de frustración. Si tuviera que adivinar, él quería ser el cebo, pero tenía miedo de serlo, y al escuchar a su compañero elegir aquella opción, el alivio de salvarse, y la frustración por no sacrificarse invadieron su mente.

Cuando Hiruzen le pidió a Danzou de que cuidara de los demás, Danzou le dijo furioso, de que él estaba a punto de sacrificarse, y le dijo a Hiruzen que no intentara quedar bien. La sorpresa llegó a su compañero y a todo el equipo.

-¡Mi padre y mi abuelo murieron en batalla como buenos ninjas! ¡Autosacrificarse es el deber de un ninja…!-decía Danzou que llevaba el peso del honor de su clan en sus espalada, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Yo seré el cebo… Vosotros sois las llamas jóvenes que protegerán la aldea.- sentención Tobirama para sorpresa de todos.

Danzou replicó diciéndole que él era el Hokage. En cambio, Tobirama les dijo a ambos, de que necesitaban unidad y de que no debían sacar sus peleas personales en el campo de batalla. Les dijo que ante todo miraran en su interior para no ser un peligro para sus compañeros, pidiéndoles que sobrevivieran.

Siempre había visto a Tobirama como alguien muy serio frente a las normas, las circunstancias, y los peligros del clan y la aldea. Aunque yo sabía que él no odiaba a los Uchiha. Solo notó que entre las grandes amenazas de la aldea, una era el clan Uchiha, quizás por la oscuridad que mostraban por la manipulación del Zetsu Negro. En ese momento, estaba siendo un líder que se iba a sacrificar para salvar a los miembros de su equipo. No había palabras para un acto tan noble.

-Saru…Tienes que proteger a tus amigos y a las personas que quiere. Y entrenarlas para que puedan cuidar de la próxima generación. ¡A partir de mañana serás… Hokage!- dijo Tobirama a Hiruzen, cómo una muestra de confianza al convertirlo de forma extra oficial en el Sandaime Hokage.

Pude notar la sorpresa de Hiruzen, al igual que en Danzou. Pero al instante que Hiruzen aceptó las últimas palabras de su líder y maestro, Danzou empezó a tener una oscuridad que no paraba de crecer. Posiblemente de la envidia de que su compañero se hacía mejor ninja que él.

Pero por alguna razón, dentro de mi mente y de mi corazón, me vino la idea de que él no estuviera frustrado por aquella posibilidad. Tal vez… estaba frustrado de que estuviera un paso por detrás de él, y por lo tanto, nunca estuviera a la altura de su amigo.

Con aquella idea formándose en mi mente, el recuerdo terminaba, mostrandose los otros recuerdos, esperando ser elegidos.

Los estuve contemplando durante segundos y decidí por un recuerdo con el aura de uno de mis pequeños. Era en un lugar diseñado para ser una prisión. Las paredes y las columnas tenían el color de la arena. Es verdad. Después de que Mito se convirtió en Jinchūriki, estuve vagando con todas mis fuerzas a los lugares donde se suponían estaban los Biju.

Algunos ya estaban dentro de humanos, mientras que otros, estaban enjaulados de forma que evitaran su escape, mientras encontraban a alguien con la compatibilidad para convertirse Jinchūriki. Noté en cada uno de mis hijos, frustración, rabia, odio por ser controlado de forma egoísta por los humanos. También sentí en cada uno tristeza por sus hermanos y hermanos en la misma situación. Habían crecido y también cambiaron de varias formas. Pero el lazo que les unía seguía vivo.

El lugar que se visualizaba en mi recuerdo era en donde estaba enjaulado el Jinchūriki de Shukaku. Pude descubrir que era un sacerdote, que su nombre era Bunpuku y que ya era muy mayor. Estaba en una gran jaula, alejado de los barrotes, por lo visto obligado por los guardias. En aquel momento, los guardias le dieron la comida, sin ni siquiera dársela en persona.

Lo terrible es que en vez de llamarlo por su nombre, lo llamaban por el de Shukaku, con un odio increíble, haciendo que el nombre que le di a mi dulce hijo, fuera utilizado como el nombre de un monstruo. Estaba muy frustrado y una vez más me culpé por lo que sucedía. No solo condené el futuro de mis hijos. También condené la vida de decenas o incluso cientos de Jinchūriki a la soledad, a ser odiados por el mundo, y a una vida que muchos nunca desearon.

Con el dolor volviendo a cubrir mi alma, me acerqué al monje que juntó las manos en agradecimiento por la comida. Los guardias lo pusieron de espeluznante y se auto elogiaban diciendo de ser reconocidos por vigilarlo. En ese momento, pude entrar a diferencia de Kurama, a la conexión de Jinchūriki y Biju. Posiblemente porque Kurama había obtenido más odio que cualquiera de los Biju.

Shukaku le puso de tonto a Bunpuku y se mostraba interesado a su reacción al decirle que ya no le llamaban por su nombre. Pero el sacerdote era más sabio y amable de lo que imaginé. Dijo que no era de mucha importancia y que mientras Shukaku supiera su nombre, le bastaba.

Pero Shukaku, con aquella personalidad de no dejar que alguien terminara la conversación, le preguntó si se sentía solo por ser despreciado por los humanos y por tener de compañía a una bestia. Siguió recordándole que ha estado muchos años enjaulado, junto con una bestia que solo quiere el mal para los humanos. Me entristeció escuchar esas palabras de Shukaku. Pero me sorprendió una vez más la respuesta de Bunpuku.

-De todos modos, nuestra separación implicaría mi muerte. Porque soy tu Jinchūriki. Además, no tiene sentido distinguir entre humanos y bestias… Mientras tengas un amigo, puedes encontrar paz en tu corazón.

Sus palabras eran dignas de un sacerdote. Más dignas por no distinguir entre humanos y Biju. Sentí en Shukaku en sus palabras un poco ortodoxas sobre si era raro, una pizca de respeto. En cuanto dijo que no habría más humanos como él, Bunpuku lo negó. Mientras movió sus manos para reflejarse en el agua, escuché unas palabras dignas de un seguidor de la paz.

" _El corazón de la gente es como la superficie del agua. La boca dice cosas opuestas a las que siente el corazón._

 _Pero en el fondo, el reverso del corazón desea ser aceptado por los demás._

 _Es igual con las bestias."_

El respeto que nació ante este sacerdote fue digno de convertir en palabras por la sabiduría de su corazón. Las palabras que dijo Shukaku fueron una nueva esperanza para este padre estúpido.

-En el fondo… Tú…Me recuerdas al viejo Rikudou…- dijo Shukaku.

La felicidad que invadió el alma de este padre estúpido no tuvo límites. Kurama, Shukaku, y supe en ese instante que todos mis hijos, incluso después de tantos siglos, seguían recordándome, y por encima de todo, amándome por considerarme su padre. Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mí al ver a Bunpuku llorar también de felicidad.

-Gracias… Son las palabras más amables que me has dirigido. Me conmueven más de lo que puedas imaginar.- dijo Bunpuku llorando lleno de felicidad por haber obtenido de Shukaku aquellas palabras.

En ese momento conmovedor, los guardias siguieron molestándole, amenazando con llevarse la comida si no la comía más rápido. Tener tan poco respeto por aquel anciano sabio, y menos sin considerarle humano, era algo tan horrible como una tragedia.

Shukaku pensaba lo mismo volviendo a afirmar que nunca habría nadie como Bunpuku. Pero una vez más, Bunpuku sorprendió tanto a Shukaku como a mí por sus palabras.

" _Seguro que si lo habrá…Creo firmemente que llegará el día en el que alguien no solo te salvará, sino que te mostrará la luz…sucederá cuando estés dispuesto a aceptar el reverso del corazón de esa persona._

 _Y cuando llegue ese momento, entenderás el significado de las palabras que mi maestro grabó en mis manos…"_

Mientras decía aquellas maravillosas palabras, pude ver en la palma de su mano izquierda grabada el Kanji de "Aceptar" o "Recibir", y en la palma de su mano derecha el kanji de "Corazón". Juntó ambas manos, y por un instante leí el kanji de "Amor".

En ese instante, de alguna forma vi, tres siluetas rápidas. Bunpuku, más joven y fuerte. Pasando ante mis ojos, un hombre con la misma vestimenta de sacerdote. Debía ser el maestro de Bunpuku. Y lo más sorprendente, es que la última silueta, la más poderosa de todas, se giró ante mí como si tuviera vida propia, y con una sonrisa me dijo:

" _Por favor. Sigue creyendo. Estoy seguro, que el amor guiará a todos, a la paz. Padre"_

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Pero no había duda. Aquel chakra, aquel rostro, pero ante todo, aquella sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba al regresar cada día a casa. No había duda, porque mis sentimientos fueron liberados en lágrimas. Lágrimas llenas de "Amor".

Con aquellos sentimientos, el yo de aquel recuerdo empezaba a desaparecer, mientras escuché las palabras que murmuré y que nunca pude recordar.

" _Gracias. Por seguir apoyándome, mi impulsivo y amado hijo. Gracias."_

Con lágrimas de felicidad, al poder por fin, después de tantos años, haber podido recordar aquellas palabras que mi corazón dijo, pero que en aquel momento, mi mente no pudo procesar. Después de aquel momento, guardé cada recuerdo de mis amados hijos en el lugar más preciado de mi corazón.

Durante ese tiempo, no recibí ningún llamado de mi querido hijo Indra. Pero en lo más profundo de mí ser, guardaba las palabras que me dijo una vez.

Era en mis aposentos. Indra era joven, de la edad en la que conocí a los dos actuales Transmigrantes. Yo estaba sentando, mirando a mi hijo que intentaba decirme sus pensamientos.

-Padre. Asura sigue esforzándose mucho, a pesar de que no tiene la habilidad, ni puede hacer nada por sí solo. No importa cuánto se esfuerce.-

En aquel momento de mis recuerdos en vida, presté atención a Indra, que pidió una conversación privada, cuando nunca tenía duda en expresar sus pensamientos ante los demás. Ni siquiera ante su hermano Asura.

-…Pero… Cómo puedo explicarlo. Cuando le veo esforzarse tanto. Cuando le veo nunca rendirse. Cuando veo la emoción que siente al seguir esforzándose. Siento… El deseo de apoyarle. Siento el deseo de querer ayudarlo. De proteger su espalda. Pero ante todo…

Sin decir nada, le dejaba expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de los que sentía un gran aprecio. Pero en aquel momento, si antes no fui capaz de predecir sus pensamientos, sus últimas palabras me cautivaron.

-Siento el deseo de decirle: "Me tienes a mí. No estás solo."

La felicidad me invadió por completo en aquel momento. Indra era difícil en cuanto expresar sus emociones. Solo fue capaz, durante su niñez y su juventud, abrirse apenas un poco a mí, su padre. No importara las elecciones que llegó a tomar. O la oscuridad que nació en su corazón. Yo siempre creí que en lo más profundo de su alma, seguía brillando aquellas palabras que me confesó.

Una vez recordado un momento inesperado, y atesorado, volví a mirar al grupo de recuerdos que estaba reduciéndose. Contemplándolos, elegí uno que me recordaba a los sapos. Aunque sería complicado ponerlo en simples fáciles. Suspiro. Se me había pegado demasiado la simplicidad del vocabulario del actual Transmigrante de Asura.

El recuerdo se visualizaba, y estaba en una tierra rica, hermosa con paisajes completamente distintos a los lugares habituales que los humanos llamaban "lugar de interés". Lo reconocí al instante. Era el Monte Myōboku. El lugar al que fui llamado e invocado, para escuchar un sueño premonitorio, es decir, una profecía del joven sapo Gamamaru.

Veía a un joven humano de pelo blanco, con rayas rojas en sus ojos, dirigiéndose a un lugar muy alto para un humano, pero de tamaño normal para un sapo que llegara a la madurez. Dentro había en un gran sillón, un gran y anciano sapo. Tenía la piel arrugada y de color rojo pálido. En cambio, la piel de su vientre era de un color claro, y sus ojos saltones y blancos.

En cuanto vi su collar de perlas con una gran bola morada que tenía escrito el símbolo Abura, que significa Aceite, y aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, supe que era aquel joven sapo que me llamó y me dio aquella profecía que marcaría el futuro de mis hijos.

Estuve contemplándolo durante segundos, como si pudiera verme, aunque eso fuera imposible, que tardé en darme cuenta en sus compañeros a cada lado debajo de Gamamaru. Por un lado, un pequeño sapo pero que desprendía una gran sabiduría, del que averigüé se llamaba Fukasaku. Por el otro lado, una pequeña rana que desprendía también una gran sabiduría, del que averigüé se llamaba Shima.

El joven humano, del que descubrí por la conversación, se llamaba Jiraiya. Resultó ser un alumno del Hokage en aquel momento, que resultó ser el mismo Hiruzen que fue aprendiz de Tobirama. Viendo con tranquilidad, supe que fue llamado por Gamamaru. Lo que podía significar que iba a decir una profecía. Escuché con atención.

-Ho ho ho. Estás aquí. ¿Eh? Hmm… ¿Puedes decirme quien eras?- dijo Gamamaru a Jiraiya sin recordarlo.

Como era de esperar, vivir tantos siglos, vivo, y no muerto en un espacio misterioso, podía afectar a la memoria de su gran sueño, del que siempre recordaba sus sueños mejor que cuando estaba despierto.

-Es Jiraiya, Gran Sabio. ¡Jiraiya!- dijo Fukasaku sin apenas sorprenderse de la situación.

-¡Ah, sí, sí, sí! ¡Vaya, has crecido mucho jovencito!- dijo Gamamaru.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien lo llamó, estúpido viejo senil!- dijo Shima con un carácter de reproche.

-¿Viejo Senil? ¡Ma! ¡No se te ocurra llamar al Gran Sabio "viejo senil"!- gritó Fukasaku a Shima.

-Si le llamo viejo senil es porque es un viejo senil ¡Pa!- le contestó Shima subiendo el tono.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó molesto Fukasaku.

-No os peleéis delante de niños. Un marido y una esposa deben llevarse bien.- Contestó Gamamaru que para él, consideraba a Jiraiya un niño.

El joven Jiraiya seguía inclinado ante el gran sabio, mirando con una gota de sudor la escena entre la pareja, indicando que no era la primera vez que pasaba aquello. Entonces Gamamaru volvió a hablar

-Y ahora, Hmm… ¿Quién decías que eras?- dijo Gamamaru sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y a los miembros de la sala.

Al cabo de un rato con la misma escena repitiéndose, por fin el ambiente había regresado a su momento inicial, la razón de que Jiraiya fuera llamada fue mencionada.

-Jiraiya-chan. El Gran Sabio tuvo una visión que te concierne. Como ya sabrás, sus visiones son predicciones sobre el futuro. ¡Escúchalo con atención!- dijo Fukasaku a Jiraiya que asintió, sin sorprenderme que le llamara "–chan".

\- Entonces te lo contaré. En mi sueño, te veo convirtiéndote en un pervertido sin igual… Y en un ninja con un talento increíble. Y con el tiempo, tomarás a alguien por alumno…- empezó a narrar Gamamaru.

Era como volver en el tiempo. Viéndome en mis últimos momentos, escuchando la profecía que cambiaría mi futuro y el de todos mis seres queridos. Estaba tan absorto en la historia, que no pensé en la parte de "pervertido sin igual". Cosa que Jiraiya si lo estuvo pensando por su cara que reflejaba el fastidio.

-Ese alumno se convertirá en el precursor de un gran cambio en el mundo ninja. Eso es lo que vi en mi sueño.- dijo Gamamaru.

-¿Un gran cambio?- preguntó sorprendido Jiraiya.

-Uno que traerá el mundo a la paz… o que lo destruirá por completo. Uno que el mundo no ha visto jamás, y que será uno de los dos.- explicó Gamamaru sobre el gran cambio.

-¿Uno de los dos? ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Jiraiya sin comprender aquellas palabras.

-Tú serás el maestro de aquel que revolucionará el mundo, y llegará el día en el que te verás forzado a tomar una difícil elección.- dijo Gamamaru mientras levantaba un poco los parpados, pudiéndose ver mejor sus ojos.

-¿Qué… elección?- preguntó Jiraiya preocupado.

-El camino que llegues a elegir… Determinará el destino del mundo…- dijo Gamamaru con aquella sinceridad suya.

-¿Y-Yo…? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cuál es la elección correcta?- preguntó asustado Jiraiya por sentir una gran carga en sus manos.

-En mi sueño, veía que viajarías por el mundo, y escribirías un libro.-

-¿Un libro? ¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero recorrerás la tierra, observando la creación, mirando como la naturaleza sigue su curso.- dijo Gamamaru. Dignas palabras de la misión de un sabio.

-Ehh… Gran Sabio… ¿Tus predicciones han sido alguna vez... erróneas?- preguntó Jiraiya preocupado por si había insultado la credibilidad de Gamamaru.

Pero irónicamente, y avergonzado, yo también quise saber la respuesta. Había visto en que se convirtió el mundo tras mi muerte. Como mi hijo Indra nos odió a mí y a Asura, provocando una lucha eterna entre hermanos, que superaban los siglos, afectando a las almas de sus Transmigrantes, sin nunca tener un final.

Vi como de forma horrible transformaron el Ninshū que enseñé a las personas. El Ninshū que tanto me ayudó a transmitir mi hermano, el Ninshū al que enseñé con todo mi amor a mis dos hijos, y el mismo Ninshū que gracias a los ideales de Asura pude dar vida a mis maravillosos nueve hijos Biju, debilitando así al monstruo que estuvo a punto de acabar con la humanidad.

Vi como los Biju fueron usados por los humanos como armas de destrucción, en vez de haber intentado congeniar con ellos, y que pudieran usar su poder para mantener el equilibrio y la paz en el mundo. El pasado ya no se puede cambiar. Con aquel conocimiento, y sabiendo que la mayor parte de la profecía que recibí se hizo realidad, quise aferrarme a la aparición de aquel chico con los ojos azules que se haría amigo de los Biju. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Nunca… Hice la predicción de que un jovencito llegaría al Monte Myōboku, y que le obsequiaría con el poder de los sapos. ¡Eso fue una visión, de mi propio futuro!- contestó Gamamaru a la pregunta de Jiraiya.

En aquel momento sentí tristeza porque la parte trágica de la profecía se había hecho realidad. Pero mi corazón, y mi amor a mis hijos, se aliviaron, aunque fuera un poco, al saber que no había desaparecido la posibilidad de que los Biju fueran salvados.

El recuerdo poco a poco, fue desapareciendo, y volví al lugar en el que estaba. En el presente.

Volví a adivinar el tiempo actual en el mundo de los vivos, y vi que no había pasado apenas tiempo desde que salieron esta gran cantidad de recuerdos aleatorios. Observándolos, uno por si solo se movió, acercándose a mí. En él veía las hojas de la aldea de Konoha, y por extraño que sonara, dos jóvenes colores. Uno era de un amarillo muy brillante, y el otro del rojo más puro que había visto en mi vida.

Ambos colores, juntos, formarían el color naranja. Supe en ese instante qué momento era. A pesar de estar solo, no pude evitar decir en voz alta mis pensamientos.

-Perdóname, Naruto. Este recuerdo debería verlo tú, tu familia, y no este viejo que lo único que ha hecho ha sido mirar sin poder hacer nada. Espero que puedas perdonarme, como me perdonaste por haber puesto en peligro a tu amada hija.- me sinceré de todo corazón.

-…Espero que llegue el día, en que mi hijo Kurama, cuando haya podido superar su odio hacia ellos, pueda hablar de ellos sin odio ni rabia, para dar a ti, a tu esposa, y a tus preciosos hijos, felicidad por hablar de sus vidas que tanto merecías saber, y que te fueron arrancadas de forma injusta.- dije recordando aquellos tristes momentos, y deseando que algún día, Kurama se abriera como nunca antes lo había hecho conmigo, aunque él negara lo contrario.

-Como un padre que contó una vez a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños mis aventuras en forma de cuentos, espero que mi hijo, del que fuiste el primero en considerarlo un amigo, pueda hacer ese papel, y les de nuevos recuerdos de felicidad a ti y a tu amada familia. Así que, por favor. Perdóname.- dije disculpándome, por todo.

Mirando aquel recuerdo, dudando de verdad, en si tenía el derecho de volver a vivirlo, que ya era decir mucho de mí, o guardarlo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Entonces, algo pasó. Aquel recuerdo, con sus hermosos colores, se fueron combinando, formando un remolino, transformando el rojo y el amarillo en un vivo naranja. No podía escuchar nada. No podía ver nada más, pero por alguna razón unas palabras salieron de mi boca, mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de mis ojos.

-Gracias, Naruto. De verdad, Gracias.-

Al igual que cuando mi hermano me dio el valor para no dudar, estiré mi mano, y entré en aquel recuerdo. El recuerdo del " _ **hilo rojo del destino**_ ".

* * *

 **Avance del Próximo Capítulo. OST Douten (Shippuden Preview).**

Una niña con un cabello rojo, sufre un destino que le nubla un futuro. Dolida por no ser aceptada, es contemplada por un niño de ojos azules.

Elogiado como un genio, nunca habla de su pasado ¿Por qué es presionado por el consejo y observado por los ninjas adultos con repugnancia?

Próximo capítulo "de Los recuerdos de un sabio. Los deseos de un padre"

" **Kushina y Minato** "

-¿Tú… odias a la aldea-tebanne?-

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el avance? Me vino la idea al ver el avance del próximo capítulo de Naruto Shippuden. Espero haberos sorprendido. Tardaré más en publicarlo, porque voy a meter las ideas que llevo años sobre el pasado de los protagonistas del próximo capítulo. Estaría genial que Kishimoto hiciera un Manga del pasado de Minato y Kushina. T_T Solo nos queda soñar.**

 **Sí. A partir de ahora diré los nombres de los personajes de Naruto por parte de Hagoromo-sama. Espero que os guste.**

 **Las palabras que dijo Hagoromo-sama de "por haber puesto en peligro a tu amada hija** " **están basadas en la historia "¡Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan!" de Zoey-chan. La recomiendo como el resto de sus grandes historias.**

 **Y con esto, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo de esta historia, o hasta la próxima historia corta. Espero que me venga la inspiración de una de Naruto. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Kushina y Minato

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado un tiempo. A todos los que esperaban el nuevo capítulo, les pido disculpas por mi tardanza. Estoy planificando la trama de la historia (cantidad de capítulos, recuerdos, nuevas formas de relato, etc.), para que esta historia sea maravillosa. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Aviso. Para los que conocen el pasado de los protagonistas de esta historia, como habrán imaginado en mi preview anterior, voy a incluir escenas y tramas originales junto con las que ya conocemos los fans. Espero que os guste. Ahora dejo paso a la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Kushina y Minato.**_

* * *

El recuerdo de aquellos momentos tan importantes, de las personas que serían los soles del corazón de Naruto, se iluminó de tal forma, que oscureció cualquier rastro que indicara que el lugar fuera un recuerdo. Salvo el segundo Hagoromo que era parte del recuerdo.

Durante mucho tiempo, estuve buscando a Madara, sabiendo que teniendo un trozo de Hashirama, y por lo tanto, del Chakra de Asura, temía que llegara a combinar con su Chakra con el de Indra, y así invocar mi Chakra. Pero aún no había podido encontrarlo. Por lo que aún no había conseguido despertar mi Chakra en su cuerpo. Podía estar esperando algo, o a lo mejor el proceso era más lento de lo que pude imaginar.

Con aquellos pensamientos, volví a Konoha, en la época del Sandaime Hokage. Las guerras contra las aldeas de los otros países seguían sucediendo, sin saber el día en que llegaran a acabar. Fueron tales las consecuencias de las guerras, que la aldea obligaba a aquellos con talento y que pudieran graduarse antes de la academia, a que fueran convertidos en ninjas para mandarlos pronto al frente de batalla.

Viendo aquellas escenas, en el modo indirecto presionaban a niños para no cometer errores, y convertirse en ninjas para apoyar a la aldea, y así también enviar los poderosos al frente, dejando a veces desprotegida la aldea, me entristecía. Hashirama luchó toda su vida para que los niños pudieran crecer tranquilamente, sin prisas de convertirse en poderosos ninjas, y la aldea, no, todas las aldeas estaban destruyendo el esfuerzo que hizo él junto con Madara al crear la aldea.

En el momento del recuerdo, yo estaba observando a dos miembros del ANBU que llevaban a la torre del Hokage a una niña con la cara redonda, ojos de color gris-violeta y su mayor característica era su largo cabello rojo. Al poco tiempo, llegó a la sala de reunión del Hokage y los consejeros que tenían con los ninjas. Solo que estaban únicamente los miembros del consejo.

Eran cuatro miembros. Uno era Hiruzen como Hokage, que se había hecho más mayor desde el último recuerdo en que le vi. Otro era un hombre mayor de pelo que empezaba a ser gris y barba del mismo color, con unos anteojos color verde. Se llamaba Homura. También había una mujer con un cabello largo, y con las señales de su color afectado por la edad. Llevaba un kimono largo sencillo. Se llamaba Koharu. Ambos estuvieron en la misión en la que Tobirama se sacrificó.

El cuarto miembro fue el que me sorprendió. Supe al instante que era Danzou. Parecía un líder de un ejército, a pesar de llevar una camisa blanca, y una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la camiseta. Su mayor peculiaridad era la venda que cubría su ojo derecho. Pensé que fue herida de una batalla, pero sentí un Chakra peculiar que me resultaba familiar. En aquel momento desgraciadamente no lo supe.

La niña, que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki estaba nerviosa por estar con los miembros más poderosos de la aldea. Cuando la conversación empezó, descubrí la triste verdad por la que vino a Konoha. Fue para convertirse en la Jinchūriki de Kurama. La razón era que a Mito, que gracias a la sangre Uzumaki aún seguía viva en aquel momento, se le acababa el tiempo.

Y entre los miembros del Clan Uzumaki que habían conseguido mantener los contactos con Konoha a pesar de ya no vivir en Uzushiogakure a causa de las guerras por sus conocimientos de Fuinjutsu, la única con un Chakra fuerte y capaz de suprimir a Kurama, o como seguían llamándolo, el Kyubi de que escapara, era Kushina.

Vi en los ojos de Kushina el terror, la tristeza, y un miedo que se incrementaba en el que de alguna forma adiviné el terrible pensamiento que tenía. La Soledad. Fue muy triste. Los niños vivieron aprendiendo a causa de los adultos, de que los Biju son criaturas peligrosas, y que solo algunos sabían a diferencia de los humanos ignorantes, de que aunque los Jinchūriki eran los mismos humanos que siempre fueron, llevarían una vida de soledad.

Y yo sabía, que el odio de Kurama, que era mayor que cualquiera de mis hijos, impediría que esta inocente niña pudiera congeniar con él, y haría que de verdad tendría una vida de soledad. Con esos pensamientos seguí escuchando la conversación.

-Debes saber que esta información solo lo sabe los miembros que formaron este consejo desde los tiempos de Shodaime-sama, hasta nosotros, los actuales miembros. Incluido tus familiares que estarán a cargo tuya- decía Homura con un tono serio que asustaría a cualquier niño.

-Por lo tanto, esta información es clasificada. Por lo que nadie sabrá sobre tu destino, ni tampoco deberás decírselo a nadie, sin avisar antes al consejo, que será el que decida.- dijo Koharu de la misma forma que su compañero.

-También deberás saber que al convertirte en la Jinchūriki del Kyubi, limitará tus misiones de viaje a otros países. Por lo tanto debes aceptar que estarás en la aldea el resto de tu vida.- dijo Danzou que desprendía una increíble oscuridad. Era como si fuera la propia oscuridad de la aldea.

-No hace falta que la asustéis de esa manera.- criticó Hiruzen a sus compañeros.

Kushina que estaba muy asustada, sin poder ni siquiera saber dónde mirar, se fijó en Hiruzen al defenderla, y este le dio una sonrisa cálida como la de un padre a su hijo. Pude ver en él una increíble luz que representaba su amor por la aldea.

-No debes de preocuparte. Antes de que eso suceda, ya nos dijo Mito-sama de que irás a la academia ninja. Una vez ahí, vivirás como cualquiera alumno. Si tienes suerte harás grandes amigos. Y cuando te gradúes será cuando recibas al Kyubi en tu interior. Así que no tienes que preocuparte.- aseguró Hiruzen diciendo cada palabra con una delicadeza por encima de sus compañeros.

Kushina, pudo por primera vez desde que llegó, sonreír, aunque fuera una débil sonrisa. Estaba confiando en las palabras que le estaba diciendo, deseando no sufrir más al saber de su futuro.

-Una cosa más. Mito-sama quiere hablar contigo. Solo ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirte- dijo Hiruzen sin prestar atención a las quejas de su compañeros.

Al cabo de un rato, Kushina llegó a un edificio protegido por miembros del ANBU. Al llegar a la entrada, se le dijo que solo ella podía entrar. Con tranquilidad pero aún nerviosa, entró despacio a donde vivía Mito Uzumaki. Fue andando por la casa, hasta llegar a la entrada de una habitación. Allí la vio.

La única persona en la habitación, una mujer que ("perdóneme mis palabras") de avanzada edad. Se trataba de Mito, Jinchūriki de Kurama. Su cabello rojo claro corto y recogido, se había vuelto de un tono café chocolate y era mucho más largo. Aquellos increíbles ojos que podían derrotar a cualquier persona en un debate o una discusión, ahora los tenía entre abiertos. Pero el amor y la calidez que desprendía habían aumentado más allá de lo imaginable.

-Acércate- dijo suavemente Mito a Kushina, que la estuvo observando con miedo de acercarse.

Ella se acercó despacio, y cuando estuvo cerca, Mito le cogió con suavidad sus manos. Kushina vio en ella una sonrisa amable y llena de amor. Confiando plenamente en aquella mujer que acababa de conocer, se relajó, y mientras Mito con una mano la cubría de amor, con la otra mano acariciaba de forma tranquila su cabello rojo y puro.

-Al igual que tú, fui traída a este lugar para convertirme en el recipiente del Kyubi.- dijo Mito tranquilamente, intentando alcanzar el corazón destrozado de Kushina.

-Puedo imaginar lo impactante que fue cuando te lo dijeron.- dijo Mito, confesándole los pensamientos que nunca le dijo a nadie que no pudiera comprender lo que hizo.

-Qué triste debiste haberte sentido. Cómo habrás sufrido- dijo con tristeza, sin disminuir el amor que le dando a aquella niña que se sentía perdida.

-Puedes confiar en mí, y decirme todo lo que pienses de verdad- le dijo Mito, ofreciéndose para recibir la tristeza que invadía su corazón.

Con tristeza en mi corazón, mi yo de aquel momento cerró los ojos, como señal de disculpas por haber visto aquel momento personal. Permaneció para escuchar los lamentos de Kushina que sabía que la vida iba a ser dura desde ese momento. Fue después de haber liberado sus emociones, que escuché las palabras que dieron esperanza a Kushina.

-Escucha con cuidado. Cierto que nos trajeron aquí con el objetivo de convertirnos en el recipiente del Kyubi. Pero aunque el Kyubi se aloje en nuestro interior, podemos llenarlo para ser felices aun viviendo como Jinchūriki de aquel poder más poderoso y hermoso que existe en nuestro mundo.- dijo con tranquilidad y llena de amor a Kushina que prestó total atención.

Yo mismo presté atención a sus palabras, y abrí los ojos para contemplar aquella sonrisa, que no solo esperaba la felicidad de la niña que tenía delante de sus ojos. Sino también la esperanza de que el poder que llenó ella antes y después de tener a Kurama en su interior, el que llegara a llenar Kushina, y si llegara a pasar, el que llegase a llenar el siguiente elegido, pudieran alcanzar a Kurama y liberarlo de su oscuridad.

Presté atención para saber de qué poder se trataba, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta. El mismo poder que mueve el mundo, que da esperanza para el mañana. Lo sé porque yo fui bañado de ese poder por toda mi familia.

" _Debemos llenar el contenedor de amor. Haciendo eso, incluso siendo la Jinchūriki del Kyubi, podrás tener una vida feliz."_

Vi una luz de esperanza surgir de los ojos de Kushina, llena de lágrimas de felicidad, por haber sido ayudada por aquella dulce y amable mujer. La miró como una nieta mira a su abuela. Llena de felicidad le dio su respuesta.

-Sí. Me aseguraré de llenarlo de amor. Puede estar tranquila-ttebane.- dijo totalmente feliz Kushina.

"ttebane". Al escucharlo, el yo actual solo pudo sonreír al saber de la increíble herencia que había recibido Naruto y Bolt-kun. No solo el lazo de sangre, sino también un lazo que los unías por sus palabras.

* * *

En aquel momento, el recuerdo empezó a cambiar. Sabía que este era distinto a todos los que había visto hasta ahora. Todos hasta el fin de la batalla entre Hashirama y Madara eran muchos recuerdos ordenados, salvo los dos últimos. Ahora era un rio de recuerdos, dentro de un recuerdo, siendo puntos conectados por un hilo blanco, pero que en este caso era rojo. Lo siguiente que me di cuenta, es que había llegado a la academia ninja.

Era dentro de una clase, lleno de alumnos. Estaban en distintos grupos hablando de las cosas que hicieron el día anterior, de sueños, de planes para aquel día… A pesar de que sabía la presión que tendrían dentro de poco, vi aliviado que los esfuerzos de Hashirama y Madara no fueron en vano. Aunque la gente diga que fue gracias a una persona, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerlo alguien solo. Lo aprendí gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano, a pesar de que la historia tristemente no lo recordó. Pero todos necesitamos a alguien que nos de aquel empujón para seguir hacia adelante.

Absorto con mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de la entrada del profesor con Kushina. Todo indicaba que era el primer día de Kushina en la academia. Observé como la clase se tranquilizó y vi a Kushina, que estaba nerviosa, intentando presentarse.

-Soy Uzumaki Kushina-ttebane.- dijo en voz alta y enseguida se tapó la boca al sentirse avergonzada.

Sus palabras hicieron que la clase reaccionara de forma descontrolada, como niños que son. Aunque había cosas que decían que no estaba nada bien. Como:

-Mira el color de su cabello. ¿Cómo es posible tener el cabello así? ¿Cómo se hizo tan rojo? ¡Es muy raro su cabello!-

Una acción usual del ser humano es no aceptar algo de lo que no están acostumbrados a la primera. Ya sea una norma, una noticia inusual, un cambio, o incluso una característica de una persona no vista hasta ahora. Es un modo de defensa psicológico, pero también puede ser un terrible ataque que hiera la confianza de alguien.

-¡Yo seré la primera mujer Hokage-ttebane!- gritó Kushina.

Los niños empezaron a molestar aún más ante sus palabras. Pero el profesor les indicó que era una buena oportunidad para que todos dijeran sus metas en el futuro. Empezando a calmarse, los alumnos de uno a uno, empezaron a contar sus sueños. Algunos rojos de la vergüenza. Entonces, cuando le tocó al siguiente alumno, me quedé petrificado.

Un niño joven. Pelo rubio, de puntas. Parecía un niño normal. Pero me di cuenta de dos cosas. Tenía un chakra más estabilizado que los demás compañeros de su clase. Quizás igualado al de Kushina en cuanto a control. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos, azules como el mar. Me vino a la mente, las palabras de Gamamaru, sobre aquel de chico de ojos azules.

¿Era una coincidencia? ¿Era él el chico de la profecía? ¿O era alguien que tendría una labor importante sobre la profecía? Ahora me doy cuenta, de que aunque no fue del todo el chico de la profecía, si tuvo un gran papel para que esta se hiciera realidad.

Cuando le tocó decir su meta, con una sonrisa que yo sabía tenía el poder cautivar a las personas a su alrededor (en especial, en aquel momento, a las jóvenes alumnas), dijo:

-Quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage y que toda la aldea me reconozca.- dijo el chico del que descubrí se llamaba Minato Namikaze, con una felicidad por su sueño.

En aquel momento, surgió una nueva duda en mi interior. "Namikaze". Lo había oído en alguna parte. Pero no podía acordarme en aquel momento. Sabía que era algo importante. Y lo más extraño, es que era de la época en que estaba vivo.

Por lo que me fijé, a Kushina no le agradó escuchar a Minato decir que se convertiría en Hokage ¿Sería por considerarlo un rival? Quizás era algo del especial genio de humor que tiene los Uzumaki. Con aquellos pensamientos, perdí la noción del tiempo, y me di cuenta de que era la hora del descanso. Minato estaba hablando con un compañero, pero Kushina fue rodeada de niños que ya estaban tomando con ella por ser distinta.

-¡Tomate! ¡A partir de ahora te llamaremos tomate! ¡Tienes una cara redonda y el pelo rojo- se burlaba un niño que la señalaba con el dedo.

Siguieron riéndose de ella diciendo que odiaban los tomates, de su cabello rojo, incluso que alguien como ella jamás sería aceptado por la aldea como Hokage. Entonces me fijé en que Minato estuvo observando a Kushina, y cuando ella se dio cuenta, cerró los ojos, y ocurrió.

De pronto, el pelo de Kushina se elevó, formando nueve mechones de cabello, y saliendo una luz peligrosa de sus ojos, golpeó a todos los niños en un instante. Lanzando algunos a las paredes de madera que se resquebrajaban por la fuerza de Kushina. Muchos se asustaron, viendo a Kushina que golpeaba al líder de aquellos niños de forma aterradora.

Pero solo uno seguía mirando, y sonreía al ver la fuerza de Kushina. Era una sonrisa de admiración, de felicidad al ver la forma de actuar de Kushina. En ese instante, Kushina se dio cuenta de que la miraba, y de nuevo actuó con aquel humor suyo.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- preguntó molesta Kushina que seguía agarrando al niño que le molestó.

Minato, al darse cuenta de que Kushina le habló molesta, se sorprendió y nervioso, miró a otro lado. Pero al instante giró un poco para poder seguir viéndola derrotando a esos niños, con una mirada inocente de curiosidad.

Las horas pasaron, y cuando todos salían de clases, Kushina salió rápido, para mirar un momento la academia, y marcharse enseguida hacía su hogar en Konoha. No se dio cuenta, de que cierto niño la estuvo observando, detrás de una pared, marchándose hacia su hogar. Era Minato, que miraba de lejos a Kushina, mientras que sus ojos desprendían una admiración, mientras veía alejarse a su nueva compañera.

Yo que contemplaba una vez más aquel recuerdo, me vino a la mente, a aquella muchacha de ojos blancos como los de mi hermano, que siempre miró a Naruto desde lejos. Es un misterio increíble el que desprende los miembros con sangre Uzumaki de aquella familia de la que tanto me había encariñado. Al seguir comparándolos, vi más coincidencias entre Minato y Hinata de las que podía haber imaginado.

Lo cual me recordó lo que dijo aquel amigo que devolví al mundo de los vivo en una nueva existencia, y que vivía ahora con la familia Uzumaki, la extraña actuación de Kurama al ver a Sarada, la hija de Sasuke y Sakura, contemplar desde lejos a Bolt. ¿Era posible que la tradición Uzumaki llegara a tres generaciones? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Después de aquellos curiosos pensamientos, volví a contemplar los recuerdos que seguían mostrándose. En medio de las clases, contemplaba la vida diaria de aquellos dos niños, sin saber en aquel momento, de que ellos abrirían la puerta a un gran futuro. Seguí viendo a Kushina porque quería de alguna forma, al saber que se llegaría a tener a Kurama en su interior, crear un lazo, y poder ayudar a ambos. Pero sabía que no podría hacer eso. Una vez más, la tristeza me invadió.

A Minato, del que supe que no era el siguiente Transmigrante de Asura, lo observé para saber qué papel tendría en la profecía. Gamamaru nunca me dijo algo más de aquel chico, y yo seguía creyendo que Minato tenía algo que ver. Pocas veces mis corazonadas se han equivocado, y sentía que esta tampoco lo estaba.

Pasaron los días en que más chicos eran derrotados por la furia de Kushina. Fue tales las escenas que asustaban hasta a los profesores mientras sus pelos se elevaban de forma que parecía un demonio, que los niños cambiaron su apodo por el de "la Habanera Sangrienta".

En el momento en que fue apodada por aquel mote, Minato la estuvo una vez más observando, y se acercó a ella, al ver un rasguño en su brazo causado por la recién pelea.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes…- preguntó Minato, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Quieres ser el siguiente?- preguntó Kushina aún molesta por los niños que la atacaron.

-¿Eh? ¡No!. Y-Yo solo…- intentó explicarse Minato.

-Te lo diré claro. Para mí eres un Flacucho medio afeminado, Namikaze.- sentenció Kushina.

Mientras corría hacía cualquier lugar, Minato se quedó en aquel lugar, paralizado por lo que le dijo Kushina. Pero en vez de estar molesto, parecía volverse más rojo por momentos. Con aquella escena desapareciendo, volví a ver pasar los días. Varios meses pasaron, y las habilidades de ambos estaban claras ante mis ojos.

Minato era muy inteligente. Era el más inteligente de su clase, y su control de Chakra era formidable para un niño de su edad. Además, a diferencia de la mayoría de su clase, tenía desarrollada sus habilidades de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. Los profesores siempre le elogiaban por su alto nivel. Pero había algo en mi corazón como padre, que me hacía preocuparme por aquel don oculto que tenía aquel niño.

Por otro lado, Kushina, era no muy buena en las notas. Su Chakra era tan poderoso, que no podía controlarlo para usar jutsus que requerían menos chakra. Pero yo sabía que era buena en Fuinjutsu, como era de esperar de un miembro del clan Uzumaki. Además que en jutsus que requerían gran cantidad de Chakra, si era capaz de ejecutarlos.

Un día, en una clase de caligrafía, se dio de deberes que escribieran el nombre de un clan específico, y Kushina fue la mejor de la clase. Pero a diferencia de con Minato que siempre lo elogiaban, la mayoría de los niños que no habían aprendido la lección, la insultaron poniéndola de tramposa. En ese momento Minato se acercó nervioso.

-¿Pu-Puedo mirar un momento? ¿Ku-Kushina-chan?- preguntó tartamudeando Minato, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, y tristeza de las niñas de la sala.

-… ¡Míralo-ttebane! Dirás lo mismo que ellos de todos modos…- dijo Kushina lanzándole la hoja con la caligrafía.

Minato cogió la hoja que se pegó a su cara, y la estuvo observando. Entonces vi en sus ojos una emoción que crecía por momentos. En la actualidad, esos ojos son comunes cuando los niños ven algo emocionante o un nuevo juguete. Pero la emoción de Minato fue creciendo, que Kushina se dio cuenta.

-¿Q-Qué pasa con esa cara-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina nerviosa.

-¡Es increíble! No hay ningún solo error. Me recuerda a los kanjis de las escuelas especializadas en la caligrafía que he visto hace tiempo.- dijo emocionado Minato.

-…..- Kushina se quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

-¿Es posible que sepas hacer jutsus que requieran caligrafía? Creo que los mejores entre ellos son los Fuinjutsus.- dijo Minato emocionándose aún más.

-Es demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, Minato. Debió haberlo copiado de algún lugar.- dijo el mismo niño que le puso el mote de tomate a Kushina.

-No. A mí me parece…- empezó a decir Minato.

En ese instante, Kushina se levantó, y empujó a Minato, haciendo que se cayera d espaldas. Cuando el pudo mirar un poco mareado a Kushina, ella le dijo:

-Quédatelo. No lo necesito-ttebane- dijo Kushina y se fue de la sala.

* * *

Los recuerdos volvieron a moverse de forma rápida. Era un día de primavera. Había pétalos de Sakura, o como también son llamados, Flores de Cerezo, cayendo de los árboles, y siendo llevado por el viento, provocando un paisaje de en sueño.

En aquel lugar, lleno de árboles en flor, corría Kushina. Mientras ella corría, su largo cabello se movía por el viento y la velocidad de su dueña, haciéndolo una visión hermosa. Cosa que la mayoría de los niños y miembros de la aldea no opinaban igual.

Fue en ese momento, saliendo de un escondite, salió una persona. Era el líder de los niños que se metían con Kushina. Suspiro. Los niños, o mejor dicho, los hombres nunca aprenden. Eso fue lo que pensé al verlo. Pero entonces, salió otra persona, algo más mayor, con una banda ninja de Konoha.

Ambos sonrieron con una pizca de victoria por alguna razón al llegar Kushina por donde estaban. Entonces sucedió una conversación entre el mayor y Kushina.

-¿Tu eres la que siempre hace llorar a mi hermano?- preguntó aquel joven que resultó ser el hermano mayor de aquel niño.

-¡Eso es porque él siempre se está metiendo conmigo-ttebane! ¡Y es un cobarde!- señaló Kushina con el dedo al niño mientras daba su respuesta.

El hermano menor al ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, miró a otro lado, intentando hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Pero el hermano mayor sonrió con una pizca de malicia. Y se señaló la banda ninja mientras hablaba.

-¡Soy un Gennin! ¿Impresionante, verdad?- dijo el mayor intentando asustar a Kushina.

-Tengo que darle una lección a quien se meta con mi hermano pequeño.- dijo el hermano mayor, usando su banda como excusa.

Pensar que en aquella época, desde tan jóvenes los niños ya usaban el poder que debía usarse para proteger a los que no lo tenían, para poner su estatus por encima de los demás y abusar de su poder, me hizo sentir molesto y triste al saber que eso fue solo una imagen de la sociedad de los adultos. Una terrible Realidad.

Al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que Kushina era perseguida por el Gennin. Ella ya tenía una gran habilidad para moverse por los árboles. Pero entonces, el Gennin, usó de forma cobarde, un verdadero Kunai, amenazando la vida de la joven, que consiguió por poco esquivarlo.

Entonces, girando su cuerpo, puso sus pies en el árbol, para darle impulso al volver a saltar, y usando su brazo derecho para hacerle una llave al Gennin. Pero cuando ella llegó al suelo y el Gennin se vio que usó el Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Apareció por su espalda, y usando su mano de forma recta, le dio un ataque por detrás, hiriéndola. No contento con eso, le dio una patada por la espalda y la tiró al suelo. Peor fue ver que la cogió por el pelo haciéndola daño, y burlándose porque no había podido adivinar que usó un jutsu. Lo que estaba haciendo no era ni de ninjas ni de niños. Era algo sucio.

-Este pelo es tan rojo…y además es duro como el hilo. ¡Un pelo como este es horrible!- afirmó el hermano mayor, atacándola vilmente con palabras.

En aquel momento, el hermano menor parecía contento al ver que la Habanera Sangrienta había sido aplastada. Pero hasta el vio que había cruzado la línea cuando vio como lloraba.

-A mi… ¡A mí tampoco me gusta mi pelo!- gritó entre lágrimas Kushina.

Al mismo tiempo en que intentaba correr, el hermano mayor no contento con lo que ya le había hecho, agarraba su pelo mientras corría, provocando que le arrancara varios pelos de su largo cabello. Entonces Kushina, furiosa, empezó a atacar con ataques de Taijutsu al Gennin, que cayó al suelo. Al final, siguió atacándolo con simples puños de furia.

-Pero… ¡Incluso con este pelo, sigo siendo mío! ¿Qué más opción me queda?- gritó Kushina entre lágrimas mientras seguía pegando con furia.

El hermano menor, al verla llorar, luego furiosa, y ver a su hermano derrotado, con miedo, empezó a alejarse de aquel lugar gritando que era la Habanera Sangrienta. Cuando ella paró y se levantó cansada, el hermano mayor dijo algo que yo, quien deseo la armonía entre todas las personas del mundo, no podía perdonar con facilidad.

-¡FORASTERA!- Gritó con odio el Gennin mientras le lanzaba los cabellos que arrancó de ella.

Vi como aquellas palabras usadas como un insulto, hicieron más daño a ella que todo lo que había sufrido por todos los niños.

-¡Como si una forastera pudiera convertirse en Hokage!- afirmó con rabia ese Gennin que fue desde el principio un cobarde que usó su estatus para pisotearla, y la atacó con sucias palabras al verse derrotado.

Eso no eran del todo mis pensamientos. Era un simple análisis de conducta explicado con detalle. Aunque era difícil separar las emociones de la lógica en aquel momento. Pero dejando eso a un lado, seguí mirando preocupado a Kushina, al ver que el Gennin se fue del lugar. Y entonces se dio cuenta, y mi yo de aquel momento que fue atrapado por aquella escena, que en la copa de un árbol detrás de ella estaba Minato.

La estuvo observando, como si estuviera mirando algo que solo él podía ver. Pero Kushina se molestó aún más ante su presencia.

-¿No va a ayudarme porque soy una forastera?- gritó Kushina.

Minato, sorprendido por sus palabras, intentó esta vez, sin tartamudear, decirle algo a Kushina. Pero ella le detuvo gritando:

-¡Apuesto a que estás de acuerdo con ellos también-ttebane!- gritó furiosa y con tristeza Kushina.

Al instante se fue de aquel lugar corriendo, dejando solo a Minato. Mientras ella desaparecía de la vista, Minato saltó hacia el suelo. Estuvo mirando hacia donde se fue Kushina, sin hacer nada más que mirar.

-..Yo…No estoy de acuerdo con ellos…- empezó a decir Minato, a pesar de que no estaba ni ella, ni nadie para escucharlo.

-…Para mí… Tú que te esfuerzas por ser aceptada por la aldea… Tú que eres tan fuerte en cuerpo y espíritu… Y que sobretodo, dices lo que piensas sin dudar de la persona que tengas en frente…- empezó a decir Minato a la nada.

Pude ver en sus ojos, que no estaba mirando el paisaje. Estaba hablando en su pensamiento a la Kushina que podía estar pegándolo o amenazándolo, pero que intentaba decirle a ella todos sus sentimientos.

"… _Para mí… Eres la primera persona que he podido admirar, desde mis difuntos padres…"_

Como si las palabras tuvieran un hechizo, los pétalos de Sakura volaban con más fuerza que nunca, por todo el lugar. A pesar de aquellas impactantes palabras, Minato nunca dejó de sonreír. No lloró en ningún momento. Solo dijo.

" _Me das… Tanta… Tanta Envidia…"_

Cómo si el recuerdo fuera cubierto por los pétalos de Sakura, desapareció, y empezó lentamente a formarse un nuevo recuerdo. La culpa por volver a ver aquellos recuerdos empezaba a hacer grietas en la decisión que había tomado. Era demasiado pensar que estaba viendo momentos privados de personas que ahora sabía eran tan importantes para alguien quien yo apreciaba. Pero sacudí aquellos pensamientos recordando mis propias palabras.

" _El pasado no existe para recordarnos que debemos cambiar, existe para servirnos de lección y poder ver cómo puede llegar a ser el futuro."_

Así es. Había alguna razón por la que estaba viendo todos esos recuerdos hoy. Y si al verlos, podía ayudar para poder ver un mejor futuro. Yo quien siempre he sentido que debía pagar mis errores, no debería dudar ante una oportunidad. Una vez aclarada mis dudas, volví a mirar a ese nuevo recuerdo.

Era un día, muy caluroso. Todo indicaba que la época de los cerezos en flor había terminado. En la entrada de la academia no había nadie salvo dos personas. Los mismos que había estado observando todo este tiempo.

-Esto… yo… quería pedirte disculpas, Kushina-chan- dijo nervioso Minato.

-Suspiro. Por fin. Te he estado viendo varios días intentando hablar conmigo-ttebane. Pero siempre o un compañero, profesor o club de fans tuyo te arrastraba a otro lado. Me estabas dando lástima-ttebane- dijo Kushina que disimulaba estar molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Estuviste viéndome? N-No ser que decir.- dijo Minato sorprendido.

-… Se mi rival- contestó Kushina.

-¡¿EH?!- dijo Minato que no esperaba aquello.

-Se mi rival. Si es verdad que eres el mejor de la clase, debes de ser algo fuerte-ttebane. No viene mal tener un rival para entrenar- dijo Kushina como si hablara del tiempo.

-… ¿estás segura?- preguntó Minato, aún sorprendido.

-No conozco a nadie con quien poder practicar con toda mi fuerza-ttebane. Si de verdad eres un genio, deberías poder sobrevivir a mí poder.- dijo Kushina mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-… Entendido. No seré amable contigo.- dijo Minato que había cambiado su forma de hablar de golpe.

Y no era el único que estaba sorprendido. Kushina lo miro parpadeando varias veces, al no estar segura de lo que había sucedido.

-Pu-Pues eso es todo. A partir de ahora somos rivales-ttebane- declaró Kushina haciendo el símbolo de combato con su mano diestra.

-¡Sí!- dijo Minato, mientras hacía también el mismo símbolo con su mano zurda.

Viendo cómo había de golpe cambiado el lazo de aquellos dos jóvenes, sonreí al ver dos almas apasionadas que luchaban por sus sueños.

Los días en la academia pasaban. Los alumnos empezaban a demostrar sus habilidades que despertaban poco a poco. En aquella clase en cuestión, había dos niños que sobresalían. Uno era el genio Minato en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, con una mente que sería digna de un miembro del clan Nara. Otro era el torbellino rojo que llegó a la academia Kushina, que era experta en Fuinjutsu y con una gran cantidad de Chakra digna del linaje Uzumaki.

Ambos, según sus compañeros serían los mejores de la clase en graduarse. Recuerdo que varios consiguieron graduarse a los diez años, pero la mayoría que lo hizo fue a duras penas. En excepción, Minato y Kushina.

Kushina seguía siendo mala en los estudios, pero empezó a hacer de Minato un rival. En jutsus, en combates, en control de Chakra… Todos los campos que permitieran la academia.

Minato seguía estando nervioso y tartamudo frente a Kushina en todas partes. Pero cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los ninjas, siempre luchaba sin dudar contra Kushina. Tuvo victorias, derrotas y empates. Pero al ver a Kushina que seguía intentando vencerlo, pude ver en su rostro que la emoción de eso momentos eran superior a cualquier otra actividad de la academia para él.

Un día, en el que Kushina estaba cansada de su entrenamiento secreto, se dirigió a una calle que casi nunca visitaba. Estaba a punto de girar la calle cuando escuchó una voz terriblemente familiar.

-Entonces ¿Hoy tampoco me vas a dar lo que te estamos pidiendo, Minato-kun?- dijo una voz que también me resultaba familiar.

Kushina se asomó apenas un segundo, y vio a una persona en frente de una casa. Era Danzou. Y por un instante vio un flequillo amarillo que debía ser de Minato, no visible por estar en la línea de la entrada a aquella casa.

Me acerqué y confirmé que era Minato. Pero no tenía aquel rostro humilde que tenía en la academia. Ahora en vez de un niño, por extraño que parezca, lo más lógico que se me ocurrió, era que parecía el líder de un clan.

-Una vez más le digo que no. Y no intente engañarme. Ambos sabemos que es solo usted, y que no está precisamente pidiéndolo, Danzou-sama.- dijo Minato con un tono adulto que hasta sorprendió a Kushina, que seguía escuchando.

-Pedirlo, ordenarlo. No importa el método si sirve para proteger a la aldea en la que ambos vivimos. Deberías ser más solidario con la aldea que te da de comer, Minato-kun- dijo Danzou intentando usar la manipulación.

-Pero usted ya sabrá la opinión de Hokage-sama. Él está de acuerdo en que los secretos de un clan deben mantenerlos su clan, si no desea compartirlos, a cambio de seguir apoyando y protegiendo la aldea "que me da de comer" como usted dice. Él sabe de mis sentimientos por la aldea.- dijo Minato sin ninguna pizca de vacilación.

-El Hokage también piensa que dialogando entre las aldeas se acabarían con las guerras. ¿Y qué ha pasado? Nada. Seguimos en guerras con los países vecinos, que nos temieron durante la época de Shodaime-sama. Ahora que él no está, creen tener alguna oportunidad.- dijo Danzou con un tono de ira.

-La aldea no se trata solo del difunto Shodaime-sama. Se trata de aquellas hojas que protegen la aldea, y de aquellas que pronto nacerán.- dijo Minato con orgullo.

-Has escuchado demasiadas filosofías e ideales. Los secretos de tu clan pueden ser un gran poder para la aldea, y te niegas a entregarlos.- dijo Danzou subiendo su furia.

-Cuando crea que es el momento los compartiré. Hasta entonces, no pienso ceder. Y espero de todo corazón que las negociaciones que está haciendo Hokage-sama detengan esta guerra.- dijo Minato que no cambió su tono ante la presión.

-… ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? La negociación y el diálogo con otras aldeas son imposibles. **Tus padres y el resto de tu clan son el mayor ejemplo de lo que digo**.- dijo Danzou, que provocó la sorpresa en alguien.

Ese alguien no era Minato, sino Kushina que tuvo que controlarse para no ser descubierta. En aquel momento, yo intentaba enlazar lo que había dicho con lo que sabía, y el resultado no era nada bueno.

-…Mañana vendré de nuevo a tu casa a la misma hora. Espero un cambio en tu respuesta.- anunció Danzou que se preparaba para irse.

-No importa cuántas veces venga. No le entregaré a usted los secretos del clan tan fácilmente. Que pase un buen día.- fueron las últimas palabras de Minato.

Por suerte, Danzou fue por otra calle de la que estaba Kushina. Ella silenciosa se fue por donde vino, notando en sus ojos el deseo de saber, y a la vez una pisca de tristeza. Mientras yo observé a Minato, y mientras agachó la cabeza, lo único que llegó a decir fue:

" _Ojalá, fuera tan fuerte como tú, Kushina."_

Era la primera vez que la había llamado directamente por su nombre. Pude ver en sus ojos, a diferencia de su rostro una enorme tristeza, en medio de un gran sentimiento de amor. Y con aquella visión, el recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

* * *

Unos días después de aquel momento, empezando al atardecer, Kushina salía contenta por haber comido un increíble ramen de un adulto. Ella lo encontró mientras buscaba un sitio para comer ramen, y él que dijo orgulloso ser un experto en ramen le ofreció comer su ramen propio, cosa que ella hizo sin dudar.

Pero ella estaba feliz mientras paseaba no solo por el delicioso ramen, sino que porque el joven hombre le dijo que algún día abriría un restaurante de Ramen en la aldea, y ella le deseo suerte para cumplir aquel sueño. Llena de felicidad, paseaba por las calles de la aldea, hasta que se paró al escuchar algo.

-¿Lo has oído? Dicen que el que se graduará con mejores honores será un niño llamado Minato Namikaze.- dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Sí. He escuchado los rumores por algunos Chunnins y Jounins.- dijo otra voz de un hombre.

Kushina se acercó con sigilo hacia el origen de aquellas voces. Solo miró un segundo antes de ocultarse, pero supo que eran dos Chunnins adultos. Uno era castaño y el otro moreno. Oculta pero cerca, pudo escuchar la conversación.

-Pues sí. Todos lo llaman el nuevo genio de Konoha. Hasta se que el Hokage y uno de sus alumnos están interesados en el chico.- dijo el chico castaño del que noté una pizca de emoción negativa.

-Vaya. Parece que será alguien influyente para los demás que quieran ser ninjas. Debe ser un genio por naturaleza.- dijo el moreno del que sentí una pizca de envidia.

Por otro lado, Kushina parecía estar interesada en la conversación. Seguramente quería escuchar la opinión de unos ninjas adultos sobre su compañero, después de lo que escuchó de Danzou.

-¿por naturaleza, o por "insistencia"?- preguntó el castaño.

Eso despertó no solo la curiosidad de su compañero. También del de Kushina, y de mi yo de aquel momento. El giro de la conversación iba a ser sorprendente de una triste forma.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Nadie se vuelve un genio solo por insistencia.- dijo el ninja moreno.

-¿Tú crees? Mi hijo piensa que no es gran cosa. El otro día fue atacado por aquella niña pelirroja extranjera. A pesar de defenderse como un verdadero ninja, no pudo contra sus trampas- dijo el castaño.

Pude ver en Kushina una rabia que intentaba controlar, porque su cabello se estaba moviendo de nuevo. Ella supo al instante que aquel hombre era el padre del niño que la molestaba, y del que la atacó de forma cobarde.

-Increíble. A pesar de aún no ser una Gennin. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con el chico Minato?- dijo el moreno.

-Mi hijo pequeño se dio cuenta al irse a pedir ayuda, de que Minato estuvo vigilándolos todo el tiempo. El muy cobarde no hizo nada.- dijo el padre furioso.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no hizo nada?- preguntó su compañero.

-Se quedó mirando. Viendo como mi orgulloso hijo era derrotado, y ni siquiera lo defendió o atacó a aquella chica molesta. ¿Quiere ser un ninja sin ayudar a uno de Konoha? Vaya chiste.- dijo el padre.

Al observar a Kushina pude ver que estaba tranquila, como si estuviera pensando algo. Probamente se dio cuenta de que Minato pudo haber ayudado a su atacante y no lo hizo. Pude suponerlo al escuchar su susurro.

-…Tendré que pedirle media disculpas-ttebane.- susurró Kushina pensando en solo disculparse a media.

Seguramente para Minato, sería algo sorprendente escuchar de Kushina disculpas a medias por lo sucedido aquel día. Antes de poder sonreír por la maravillosa personalidad de Kushina, escuché de nuevo la conversación.

-Pero vamos. Son niños. No ninjas. No puedes pensar que porque se quedó mirando no es un genio.- dijo el hombre moreno.

-Parece que o no lo sabes o lo has olvidado. La vergüenza que trajo el clan Namikaze a nuestra aldea.- dijo el hombre castaño.

Ambos, Kushina y yo, prestamos total atención a lo que sugirió aquel ninja que empezaba a desprender un aura maligna, llena de emoción por el dolor ajeno.

-El clan Namikaze, fue muy famoso desde los tiempos de guerra hasta los primeros años del actual mandato del Hokage-sama.- empezó a narrar el ninja castaño.

-Me acuerdo un poco. Eran conocidos por sus jutsus de interrogación y por el manejo de información de otros países.- dijo el ninja moreno.

-Exacto. La información es poder. Y antes de la fundación de las aldeas, era tan valiosa como los poderes del clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha. Pero cambiaron drásticamente cuando Shodaime-sama fundó la aldea.- narraba el castaño, con sus emociones mostrándose.

-¿Cambiaron? Bueno. Recuerdo que no fueron tan públicos como el clan Hyūga o el clan Sarutobi.- dijo el hombre moreno.

-No solo eso. Según los rumores, hicieron un pacto con el Shodaime-sama y Nidaime-sama. Por lo visto, solo pidieron una cosa a cambio de unirse a la aldea y de dar gran parte de sus tierras a la aldea.- dijo el ninja castaño.

-Es verdad. Gracias a toda la información que tenían, obtuvieron grandes tierras, que fue la razón principal de que fuera difícil atacarlos en su terreno. ¿Y qué fue lo que pidieron según "tus rumores?- dijo el compañero que estaba interesado.

-Pues mis "rumores" dicen que pidieron ser negociantes con los demás países. Querían ser mensajeros de la paz entre nuestro país, y los demás países. No solo los vecinos. Todos los países con los que hubiéramos tenido un enfrentamiento en el pasado.- dijo el hombre castaño.

-¿Cambiaron su profesión ninja por ser simples mensajeros? Que estupidez. Nosotros nunca podremos llevarnos bien con los ninjas de otras aldeas.- dijo el compañero que estaba liberando sus pensamientos.

-¿Verdad? Pero aceptaron la petición del clan Namikaze. Y durante décadas fueron a distintos países, intentando crear acuerdos de paz. Por supuesto, muchos fueron asesinados por el camino, o al llegar a sus destinos. Provocando casi la extinción del clan.- dijo el hombre castaño.

-Que deshonra para un clan. Morir sin defenderse y confiando en otras aldeas. Ahora entiendo que ese chico quiera hacerse un nombre. Para recuperar el honor que su propio clan destruyó.- dijo el hombre moreno de forma maliciosa.

Pude ver en Kushina, que estaba controlando sus propias emociones, al escuchar aquellas acusaciones al clan Namikaze y a su compañero y rival. Pero lo que vino después resultó ser peor.

-No sabes lo peor de la historia. ¿Sabes que usaban el clan Namikaze para dialogar con los otros países?- dijo el hombre castaño, que ya no ocultaba su emoción por insultar a aquel clan.

-¿Cartas de paz? ¿Banderas blancas? ¿Ofrendas de disculpas por ser patéticos?- sugirió su compañero, burlándose de métodos de dialogar.

-No. Algo peor. Usaron un mito antiguo y estúpido. La sabiduría de aquella leyenda llamada el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.- contestó el hombre castaño.

Fue como si me hubieran echado agua fría. Burlándose de un clan compañero, reírse de intentar dialogar con enemigos, y haber dicho que mis enseñanzas y existencia eran simplemente un mito. No me importaba que considerasen mi existencia un mito, porque sabía que todos mis hijos aún me recordaban y me recordarían siempre. Pero considerar un mito todo lo que aprendí y todo lo que enseñé fue lo peor que pude escuchar de aquellos que cambiaron mis enseñanzas.

-¿El Sabio de los Seis Caminos? Eso es simplemente una leyenda.- dijo el hombre moreno.

-Así es. Pero parece que el clan Namikaze intentó enseñar en sus viajes a otros países, algo llamado **Ninshū**. Querían que pudiéramos comprendernos entre todos y evitar guerras como las que hay ahora.- dijo el hombre castaño con tono insultante.

En aquel momento me quedé sorprendido. ¿Había aún gente que intentaba expandir el Ninshū? ¿Había un clan ninja que enseñó a los países las enseñanzas que di a las personas? Estaba totalmente conmovido, de saber que no se había perdido en la historia mis palabras. Pero una vez más, descubrí las maldades de la humanidad.

-Un clan famoso en los tiempos de guerras, convertido en un clan que solo hablaba de leyendas y mentiras. Parece un chiste.- dijo sin compasión el hombre moreno.

-Al final, todos fueron asesinados, por intentar unir a países con una mutación falsa del Ninjutsu. Y la muerte de los padres de aquel chico no fueron la excepción.- dijo el hombre castaño.

Sentí una emoción que llevaba tiempo sin sentir, conocida como la rabia. La razón fue porque insultaron el Ninshū, y lo llamaron una mutación falsa del Ninjutsu, cuando fue el Ninjutsu la mutación y que hizo que la conexión entre todos que tanto deseé, desaparecía. Pude ver en Kushina un miedo que crecía por momentos. Se movió al escuchar una vez más aquella conversación que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Me imagino que sabrás como murieron aquellos "intentos de ninjas" ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre moreno, con una mirada de curiosidad maligna.

-Más o menos. No sé donde fue, pero fueron asesinados, cuando llevaban un mensaje de paz a otro país. Pero parece que murieron de una forma patética. Todos los datos parecen saberlo solo Hokage-sama. Aunque seguro que al menos el chico lo sabe.-dijo totalmente emocionado el hombre castaño.

-…Menuda historia, colega. ¿Y van a permitir que el único miembro de aquel patético clan se convierta en ninja?- preguntó ahora molesto el hombre moreno.

-Sí. Parece que el chico nunca habla de sus padres, de su clan o de su pasado. Sé que quiere ser Hokage. Pero los rumores dicen que no quiere dar lo poco que queda de su clan al consejo.- dijo el hombre castaño.

-¡Que grosero! Oponerse a los altos cargos de nuestra aldea. Si lo que dices es verdad, espero que no se vuelva Hokage.- dijo furioso el hombre moreno.

-Jajajaja. ¿Te lo imaginas? Seguro odia su clan. Ya lo veo. "Odio a mi clan". "Me avergüenzo de tener unos padres patéticos." "Soy patético por querer ser ninja".-

-Muy buena. "Quiero ser Hokage para que vean que no soy como mi clan" "me arrepiento haber nacido en un terrible clan". Jajajaja.-

Antes de irme y alejarme de las burlas de esas dos personas malvadas, vi como Kushina corrió, y se alejó del lugar, sin saber que se dirigía a buscar a alguien. Su rival.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Kushina.**

No sabía a dónde me dirigía. Pero sabía que debía alejarme de aquellos viles ninjas de esta aldea. No podía seguir escuchando todo lo que decían de mi rival. No podía aceptar todo lo que decían. No quería aceptar todo lo que despotricaban aquellos adultos.

" _Quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage y que toda la aldea me reconozca"_

¿Por qué me acuerdo de eso ahora mismo? No puede ser verdad. Él es mi rival. Solo actúa de forma adulta cuando se trata de temas ninjas. No. Incluso ahí parece un niño que se emociona por los ninjas.

" _¿Es posible que sepas hacer jutsus que requieran caligrafía? Creo que los mejores entre ellos son los Fuinjutsus"_

Es un estúpido que en vez de prestar atención a las fans que tienen, y a esos niñatos que quieren beneficiarse de él, me observa a mí, siempre que estamos en el mismo lugar. No es la clase de persona que pueda tener sentimientos tan negativos.

" _No importa cuántas veces venga. No le entregaré a usted los secretos del clan tan fácilmente"_

¿Por qué ahora me estoy acordando de aquello? No me importa. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Él… Él, solo un compañero, un rival. Y además, en cuanto aquel vejestorio, no merece que le hablen como si fuera alguien importante.

" _Tus padres y el resto de tu clan son el mayor ejemplo de lo que digo."_

No lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué no paro de pensar en aquello. En lo que dijo aquel vejestorio. En imaginarme lo que Namikaze debió sentir. No lo entiendo. Ni sé a dónde me dirijo.

Sigo corriendo. Y entonces veo a un joven en un campo de entrenamiento. Parece que estar entrenando. Su pelo rubio, y aquellos ojos azules. Es él.

-¡Tú!- dije impulsivamente.

Parece que me ha escuchado. Al mirar hacia mí, se vuelve a poner nerviosos, como siempre cada vez que no entrenamos. Dios, siempre le pasa lo mismo. Pone esa sonrisa tonta, y sus ojos se mueven hacia otro lado. ¿Es que no es capaz de mirarme a la cara?

 **Punto de vista original.**

Fui capaz de seguir a Kushina, que estuvo corriendo un largo trayecto, sin ir a un sitio en concreto, cuando se encontró por casualidad a la persona que sabía, estaba buscando. Minato, que estaba entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento cercano al campo donde entrenaría el equipo 7 por el líder Kakashi Hatake.

-Ku-Kushina-chan. Q-Que sorpresa. ¿Te diriges a casa?- dice con aquella voz tartamuda que solo tenía ante Kushina.

-… ¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina directamente a Minato.

La sorpresa se mostró en la cara de Minato, al escuchar aquella pregunta. Me imaginaba la razón de la pregunta de Kushina. Posiblemente, ella temía que lo que dijeron aquellos ninjas era verdad, y quizás temía que no conociera a su rival de verdad.

-¿Por qué…quiero ser Hokage? Es verdad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo dije aquel día en que llegaste a la…- dijo Minato sonriendo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Contesta a la pregunta-ttebane! ¿Por qué?- gritó molesta Kushina.

-…Kushina…- susurró Minato que estuvo mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

En ellos se veían el dolor, la tristeza, y el miedo. Para alguien que no sabía lo que podía estar pensando, podría ser una escena preocupante. Incluso yo que sabía las razones, me sentía triste por ver en aquella niña tan enérgica y llena de vida, tener tales emociones.

-Tú, te acuerdas de lo que dije aquel día. ¿Verdad?- dijo Minato, con una pregunta, para evitar afirmar lo que pensaba.

-Sí. Me acuerdo. ¿Pero es eso cierto? ¿Lo que dijiste es lo que de verdad piensas-ttebane? ¿Minato?- dijo Kushina.

Pude ver, y Kushina seguro también, la sorpresa en los ojos de Minato. Estaban brillando de tal forma que por un instante, se podía ver el cielo en sus ojos. Pero no era por las preguntas. Estaba seguro cual era la razón.

-¿Has escuchado algo sobre mi clan?- preguntó Minato sin pestañear.

-…-

-Sí. Lo he escuchado hace unos minutos-ttebane- dijo Kushina.

-Entonces… supongo que eras tú la que escuchó la conversación que tuve con Danzou-sama.- dijo Minato.

-¿EH? ¿Cómo lo…?-

-Estoy entrenando para ser un ninja sensor. Aún me cuesta, pero puedo sentir las presencias cercanas a mi casa. Seguramente Danzou-sama no prestó atención. Así que no debes preocuparte- dijo Minato mientras las sombras poco a poco ocultaban su rostro.

-…-

-¿De quién lo escuchaste?- dijo Minato, sin que se le pudiera ver los ojos.

-De dos ninjas. En concreto del padre de aquellos niñatos que me… bueno… tu lo viste-ttebane.- dijo Kushina, mientras se le apagaba la voz.

-…Ya veo.- dijo Minato.

La sombras de los arboles, y el cielo de la tarde, hicieron que por un instante no se pudiera ver el rostro completo de Minato. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Asustado? ¿Furioso? No se podía ver lo que podía sentir. Entonces Kushina preguntó algo que ni yo mismo pude imaginar.

-¿Tú… odias a la aldea-tebanne?-

El silencio cubrió el lugar por completo. La atmosfera de aquel lugar fue totalmente inapropiada para dos niños que deberían hablar de sus sueños y disfrutar de la vida. Era la atmosfera de las emociones de dos ninjas, que habían visto y vivido unas experiencias muy tristes para unos jóvenes.

-Responde…Minato.- dijo Kushina, mientras que en sus ojos se podían ver el miedo a perder algo.

El miedo a perder algo importante, a perder un sentimiento valioso, de perder algo que es muy valioso para todos nosotros. Un lazo. El lazo de dos jóvenes que han compartido momentos felices, tristes. Momentos inolvidables. Eso era lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Kushina. El miedo a poder perder algo que le importaba.

-No odio la aldea.- dijo Minato.

-¡!-

-Tampoco la quiero- continuó Minato.

Los ojos de Kushina estuvieron a punto de liberar lágrimas de tristeza ante tales palabras. Pero en ese instante, un rayo de luz, proveniente del sol que se ocultaba, apartó las sombras que cubrían a Minato. En aquel instante, yo y Kushina pudimos ver algo maravilloso.

Unos ojos llenos de amor y felicidad, de sueños y esperanzas. Y una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, capaz de dar felicidad a cualquiera que pudiera verla. Las sombras que desaparecían por el poder de la luz, mostraron el rostro de un joven lleno de vida.

" _Yo la amo"_

Fue como si aquellas palabras, junto con aquella sonrisa, hicieran que las hojas fueran movidas por una brisa suave, y cálida. Y también fue capaz de cubrir aquella milagrosa luz, a Kushina, que sintió la brisa, y que movía suavemente su cabello.

-Amo esta aldea con todo mi corazón. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que creé con mi clan, con mi madre, y con mi padre. Todos los momentos en que fui bañado por el amor de Hokage-sama al haber perdido a mi familia. Todos y cada uno de los días en lo que he estado en la academia.- decía Minato.

Ante cada palabra que decía, era como si los ojos de Kushina, llena hasta ese momento de emociones llenas de oscuridad, fueran transformadas en emociones llenos de luz. De alegría, y de esperanza.

-Todos y cada uno de las personas que he podido congeniar. Y en medios de estos años de entrenamiento, de aprendizaje, y de esfuerzo, he amado algo que quiero atesorar.- decía Minato lleno de felicidad.

Kushina, sorprendida por cada una de las palabras que decía su compañero y rival, no pudo imaginar, ni yo tampoco, las palabras que se convertirían para ella, en un pilar del puente a la felicidad.

" _Eso es, todos los momentos que he podido compartir contigo. Desde que llegaste a la aldea y te conocí, sentí una increíble felicidad. Para mí, eres una persona que admiro de todo corazón."_

Para Kushina, las emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos, estaban bañadas de una luz, que podían apagar cualquier miedo y odio. Para mí, sentí una increíble felicidad, al ver que aquel joven, estaba rebosante de amor, llenado por todos y cada uno de los seres que él, ha amado de todo corazón. Pudiendo sanar el corazón de alguien importante para él.

Los segundos pasaron, y aquella cara de felicidad que tenía Minato, poco a poco, se convirtió en una cara llena de vergüenza, tan roja como el cabello de Kushina.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. PERDÓN POR HABER DICHO TODAS ESAS COSAS DE REPENTE. ¡DE VERDAD, LO SIENTO!- decía asustado y totalmente rojo Minato, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de disculpas.

Mirando aquella escena, sentí un sudor en mi cabeza, al ver que era completamente distinto a como había empezado la conversación. Pero pude ver de repente a Kushina no aguantar más, y empezó a reírse. Su risa era, digamos, de la forma más delicada para describirla, totalmente distinta a la risa habitual de una mujer. Pero en cambio, para Minato, era totalmente diferente.

-Tienes, una bonita risa.- susurró Minato, aún rojo.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Kushina, que lo estuvo mirando entre lágrimas por la risa a causa de la disculpa de Minato.

-Decir que una risa es bonita. Desde luego que eres raro-ttebane.- dijo Kushina con su tono de vuelta.

-Pe-Perdóname.- dijo Minato preocupado.

-De verdad. Desde el principio me has parecido un flacucho medio afeminado-ttebane.- dijo Kushina de forma directamente.

Como era de esperar, eso deprimió a Minato, al escuchar eso de alguien que admiraba y que le importaba mucho.

-Pero… Cómo decirlo…Esto…- susurraba Kushina

Minato la estuvo observando, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban poco a poco, esperando la respuesta de Kushina. En ese instante, Kushina mostró la sonrisa más cálida que había mostrado a Minato.

" _Pero, me gustan mucho, las personas como tú."_

Minato quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Las palabras que recibió de Kushina, mostraron a un Minato más sorprendido de lo que había visto desde el principio de este recuerdo. Pero lo más sorprendente era aquel brillo en sus ojos, como si hubiera recibido algo muy importante para su corazón.

-¡Mañana entrenaremos de nuevo! No quiero desaprovechar los días que quedan antes de la graduación-ttebane.- dijo Kushina, que empezaba a marcharse.

-…Si. No pienso ser suave contigo.- dijo Minato con aquella voz que mostraba como un rival ante Kushina.

Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír, al saber que para ella seguía siendo el mismo Minato lleno de energía. Se sintió aliviada al ver que su amigo no estaba hundido en la oscuridad. Pude notar en sus ojos una determinación que no había tenido en toda su estancia en Konoha.

-Una cosa. A mí me gusta mucho los Fuinjutsus, al ser una especialidad de mi clan-ttebane.- dijo Kushina.

Minato prestó atención a las palabras que ella decía, y empezó a recordar a qué se refería. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos, mientras sus labios no se movían por la sorpresa.

-Así que… me alegró que te gustara-ttebane… Gracias.- dijo Kushina.

Al instante se marchó por donde vino, quizás dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Dejando a Minato en aquel campo solo, y lleno de felicidad por las palabras de aquella persona, de la que yo estaba ahora seguro, no solo la admiraba.

 **Punto de vista: Kushina.**

Llegué a la residencia de Mito-sama. Dándoles un simple saludo con la mano a los ANBU que protegían el lugar, abrí la puerta para entrar yo sola.

-Soy Kushina. He vuelto-ttebane.- dije en voz alta para que supiera de mi presencia.

Al instante, me dirigí a la habitación donde la conocí por primera vez. Allí estaba Mito Uzumaki. A pesar de que se veía más débil y se le notaba el cansancio desde hacía varias semanas, seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa amable que me ayudó cuando llegué a Konoha.

-Pasa, Kushina.- me saludó señalando a la parte libre de su cama, para poder sentarme junto a ella.

Con tranquilidad me senté y me acerqué a la persona que me ha apoyado con sus conocimientos y su amor durante mucho tiempo.

-Han pasado varias semanas desde que pudiste venir a visitarme. Cuéntame. ¿Qué nuevas experiencias has vivido?- dijo Mito-sama con suavidad, deseando escuchar como estaba viviendo en esta aldea.

-He conocido a una niña de otra clase. Se llama Mikoto. Es muy amable y parece tener un carácter fuerte. Es la primera chica que me ha dicho que quería ser mi amiga-ttebane.- dije emocionada al recordar como conocí a la primera amiga que hice en Konoha.

-Ya veo. Entonces has obtenido más amor por parte de la amistad, mi querida niña.- dijo con total tranquilidad y felicidad.

-N-No hace falta que lo diga tan directamente-ttebane. Me encanta estar con ella y parece que no le importa mi carácter.- dije nerviosa por las palabras de Mito-sama.

-La amistad nace del lazo de dos personas que se quieren y que forman un lazo de compañerismo hermoso, como las hojas de distintos árboles, pero del mismo bosque.- dijo con una de aquellas frases que aún no entiendo.

-… También he sabido más de Minato.- dije sin pensar. Cosa que Mito-sama si notó.

-Ooh ¿Minato? ¿El que siempre dices que es un flacucho con pinta de afeminado? ¿Al que solo lo llamas por su apellido? ¿El que…?-

-¡MITO-SAMA!- grité con la cara totalmente roja, por cómo se estaba burlando de lo que decía de Minato.

-Jajajaja. Perdón. Perdón.- dijo con una sonrisa pura y cálida.

-… He visto un lado que no había visto antes-ttebane. No sé por qué. Pero, al pensar que me considere su amiga, a pesar de saber más de él, me hace sentir muy feliz-ttebane.- dije mis pensamientos tan rápido para no corregidme.

-Me alegra tanto de que hayas hecho un buen amigo.- dijo Mito-sama llena de felicidad al saber que tenía lazos con miembros de la aldea.

"Amigo". No sé por qué. Pero al escuchar Minato y amigo en la misma frase, siento que me duele el corazón. ¿Cómo es eso posible, si no me molesta estar con él?

-Mito-sama. Cuando ha dicho que Minato es un buen amigo mío, he sentido un gran dolor-ttebane.- dije mis dudas a la persona que más sabía de las emociones y sentimientos que podría tener.

-… Descríbeme ese dolor.- pidió Mito-sama, aunque por un instante, pude ver un brillo intenso en sus ojos. ¿Por qué?

-Pues... Cuando pienso en que Minato es mi amigo, me siento muy feliz-ttebane. Pero al instante siento como si alguien apretara muy fuerte corazón. Duele. Duele mucho-ttebane.- dije intentando plasmar en palabras lo que sentía.

-No lo entiendo. Minato sigue siendo tartamudo conmigo. Es que cada vez que hablamos sin ser rivales se le pone la cara tan roja. Ni que quisiera tenerla como mi pelo-ttebane. Siempre emocionado por aprender algo nuevo, cuando comprobamos nuestros avances. A veces me pregunto por qué me mira desde lejos-ttebane…-

Una vez dicho todo lo que pensaba, antes de escuchar a Mito-sama, me vino la imagen de Minato sonriendo para mí. ¿PARA MÍ? ¿Qué estoy pensando?

\- Si miras buen en tu corazón, encontrarás la respuesta. Un amor distinto al de tus padres, al de tu clan, y al de tu amiga. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás, mi pequeña.- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos más impresionantes que cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

-¿Un amor distinto? ¿Cuándo-ttebane?- pregunté al no comprender lo que intentaba decirme.

\- Pronto... Muy pronto...- dijo con una voz que desprendió esperanza.

A pesar de no comprender aún sus palabras, me sentí un poco mejor por haber hablado con Mito-sama. La respuesta está en mi interior. Si busco correctamente, encontraré la respuesta a mi pregunta. Con aquellos pensamientos, me relajé al instante en que Mito-sama me acarició mi cabello para que supiera que no estaba sola, y que estaba siendo bañada en amor.

Pero no podía decirle que a pesar de todo, yo odiaba mi cabello. No podía amarlo a pesar de que fuera una parte de mí. No podía imaginar si llegaría el día en que llegara a amarlo de verdad.

* * *

 **Avance del Próximo Capítulo. OST Douten (Shippuden Preview).**

Un secuestro abre las puertas al lazo eterno de ambos jóvenes. Kushina le confiesa su mayor secreto a Minato.

La oscuridad del consejo se mueve para obtener el conocimiento del clan Namikaze.

Entre la aldea y la persona que aprecia, Minato muestra su verdadero potencial. Y el nombre de quien fundó el clan es revelado.

Próximo capítulo de "Los recuerdos de un sabio. Los deseos de un padre"

" **El lazo eterno de dos ninjas** "

-Este es legado de mi clan, Kushina.-

* * *

 **Terminado el capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido la sección "Punto de Vista"? El pasado de los protagonistas de este capítulo tendrá otro capítulo. Una vez lo acabe, seguramente volveremos a la cronología en la que se acercará el momento de la oscuridad del mundo de Naruto.**

 **La escena en que Hagoromo pensó en la similitud entre Minato, Hinata y Sarada por los Uzumaki, está basada una vez más, en la historia "¡Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan!" de Zoey-chan. Al igual que yo, os animo a seguirla.**

 **Una vez más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Puedo tardar un tiempo en publicarlo. Pero os aseguro que no me rendiré. Espero vuestros comentarios. Hasta la próxima** **^^.**


	5. El lazo eterno de dos ninjas

**Ha sido mucho tiempo desde mi último capítulo y lo siento mucho. Pero no ha habido día en que no haya preparando este capítulo que ha sido mi mayor trabajo hasta el momento. Al final del capítulo tengo un anuncio para todos los fans de esta historia.**

 **Advertencia. En una o dos escenas se mencionará un OC de Zoe-chan de la historia "El Zorro de Konoha". Por lo tanto, están advertidos para los nuevos. Y sin nada más que decir, os invito a leer el capítulo. Adelante.**

* * *

 **El lazo eterno de dos ninjas.**

* * *

La imagen una vez más, cambió después de contemplar aquel momento tan misterioso y maravilloso para aquellos jóvenes, que iban a convertirse en ninjas. A pesar de las circunstancias, ellos eran capaces de sonreír. La esperanza seguía existiendo en los corazones humanos.

Los recuerdos siguieron pasando como páginas de un libro. Kushina y Minato se convirtieron en Genin. Ambos fueron a equipos diferentes. Tardé días en descubrir que el maestro de Minato era Jiraiya. Un niño que me recordaba la profecía de Gamamaru, y el adulto que recibió una profecía de un alumno suyo que causaría un gran cambio al mundo ninja. Si no era el niño de la profecía, debía de haber una razón para tales coincidencias.

Los días pasaron, y la nueva generación de Genin estaba formada. Pero eso también indicaba un momento importante para Konoha. El traspaso de Kurama, el Kyubi dentro de Mito Uzumaki, a Kushina Uzumaki.

Fue cuestión de tiempo. Pero Kushina fue llamada por el Hokage, y desapareció durante dos días enteros. Pocas personas sintieron que ella no estaba por la zona. Dos que notaron no escuchar la voz de Kushina, fueron Mikoto, la amiga de Kushina, y Minato, su rival y amigo.

Las imágenes pasaron tan rápidos que no pude ver una vez más donde estuvo Kushina. Si no lo hubiera visto aquella vez, me habría quedado totalmente sorprendido por el trascurso de los acontecimientos.

La siguiente imagen mostró a Kushina totalmente cansada, junto con su amiga, caminando por las calles de Konoha.

-¿En serio que estás bien, Kushina? Parece que llevaras días sin dormir.- dijo Mikoto preocupada.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien-ttebane. Solo un poco cansada, nada más.- dijo Kushina mientras aguantaba un bostezo.

-Bueno. Es que estaba muy preocupada, al no ver ningún destrozo o a un hombre gritando por su vida.- dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

-Oye. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso-ttebane?- dijo Kushina con la ceja levantada.

-Es que cuando se está contigo todo parece muy interesante. También piensa eso Minato-kun.- dijo seguramente esperando la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Q-Q-Que has dicho? ¿Qué tiene que ver Minato? Ah. Fuiste a buscarlo a ver si estaba con él-ttebane.- gritó Kushina señalando con el dedo a Mikoto.

-Señalar con el dedo es de mala educación, Kushina. Y no fui yo. Fue él el que me buscó.- dijo Mikoto con sinceridad.

-¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?- preguntó Kushina.

-Dijo que en cuanto no vio el destrozo del campo de entrenamiento se preocupó de que algo te hubiese pasado.- respondió Mikoto.

-Que vosotros dos penséis lo mismo de mí es increíble. Él debería preocuparse en las misiones que le han dado a su equipo, a causa de tener un pervertido como maestro-ttebane.- dijo Kushina mirando hacia otro lado.

-Jejeje. A mí no me engañas. Te sientes feliz de escuchar que Minato estaba preocupado por ti.- dijo Mikoto.

Kushina no dijo nada ante la afirmación de su amiga. En cambio, se quedó callada con las mejillas rojas, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una pizca de tristeza. De repente se detuvo. Mikoto al darse cuenta también se detuvo, y miró a su amiga que tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¿Kushina?-

-Mikoto. Las cosas van a cambiar ahora que somos ninjas-ttebane... A pesar de todo ¿seguirías siendo mi amiga?- preguntó Kushina.

Yo entendía la verdadera pregunta de Kushina. Ella sabía que no podía decirle la verdad de su destino, pero a pesar de todo, quería escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, a pesar de que no supiera nada.

-¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? Por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigas.- dijo Mikoto molesta por la pregunta, pero luego sonreía a su amiga.

-…Mikoto…- Kushina empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-¡AAAAAHH! ¡MIKOTOOOO! Estoy segura de que seremos SIEMPRE amigas. Posiblemente nos casemos en un futuro. Yo no me imagino casada, pero quien sabe-ttebane. Ah. Seguro que tú pensaras casarte con Fugaku. Ese es un tonto que ya parece un viejo con su actitud. Pero quién soy yo para juzgar-ttebane. Y un día tendremos hijos. ¡HIJOS! Y se hará amigos, se pelearán, quizás incluso estén en el mismo equipo….- empezó a decir sin parar Kushina.

-O-Oye. Kushina. Creo que te estás adelantando un montón. ¿Hijos? ¿Yo con Fugaku? ¿No exageras un poco?- dijo Mikoto sorprendida y totalmente roja por las palabras de su amiga.

Curiosamente, la mayoría de las veces que Kushina hablaba de cosas del futuro de esa forma, sobre sus amigos, y de su futura familia, eran tal acertadas sus palabras como si fueran profecías. Si Gamamaru es un profeta muy tranquilo, Kushina sería una muy enérgica.

-Puede que haya exagerado un poco-ttebane.- dijo Kushina mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo meñique.

-¿Un poco? Je. Pero… Si se hace realidad, espero que nuestras futuras familias sean amigas, Kushina.- dijo Mikoto desprendiendo un sentimiento de felicidad.

-Por supuesto-ttebane.- dijo Kushina sonriendo.

La amistad que mostraban era una muy poderosa. Sin importar sus orígenes, sus clanes, o cualquier obstáculo que pudieran tener, cada una mostraba el deseo de ser feliz con su amiga. Un lazo que incluso ahora, perdura a pesar de la corriente del tiempo.

-Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Que duermas bien, Kushina.- dijo Mikoto mientras se despedía.

-No te preocupes. Mañana será un nuevo día-ttebane. Nos vemos.-dijo Kushina que también se despedía.

Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera yo, era que aquella noche, marcaría un nuevo camino para dos almas que obtendrían algo muy preciado para toda la eternidad.

* * *

El sol se ponía, y Kushina volvía a su casa tranquilamente. Posiblemente pensando sobre los acontecimientos que le estaban sucediendo a ella. Llegó a la entrada de su casa, propiedad del clan Uzumaki desde los comienzo de Konoha, como regalo de bodas a la pareja formada por Hashirama y Mito.

Ahora solo vivían en aquel lugar Kushina, y los familiares que se quedaron para cuidarla en base al acuerdo entre Konoha y el clan Uzumaki. Cuando entró Kushina, ella y yo notamos que no se escuchaba ninguna voz.

-Estoy en casa- dijo Kushina caminando por el pasillo que pasaba por el jardín.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una sala donde no había nadie. Era una pequeña cocina con una mesa en medio de la sala. Se veía las ventanas completamente abiertas.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Kushina inquieta por la gran tranquilidad.

En cuanto se iba a dirigir a otra sala, volvió a contemplar las ventanas de la pequeña cocina. En ese momento, sentí la presencia de varias personas. Tres para ser exactos. Parecían ser adultos, pero sentía una sensación oscura en el aire.

Fue en ese entonces, cuando salieron de las paredes, varios ninjas con vestimentas distintas a las de Konoha. Eran de Kumogakure. Lo primero que vi en ellos fueron unas sonrisas llenas de maldad.

Kushina los vio, y asustada se fue corriendo por el pasillo intentando buscar ayuda. Pero no encontraba a nadie. Los ninjas la seguían como si de gatos fueran a punto de atrapar a un ratón.

-Alguien ¡Ayuda!- suplicó Kushina corriendo.

En ese instante, los ninjas saltaron y se abalanzaron encima de ella, impidiendo que siguiera corriendo y poniéndola sobre el suelo. No importaba cuanto gritaba. Nadie apareció para ayudarla.

Segundos después, ataron sus muñecas por la espalda y la amordazaron para que no se escucharan más sus gritos. La tristeza me invadía por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla.

-Bien. Ya tenemos a la chica. ¿Qué hacemos con los otros miembros de su familia?- preguntó uno de los ninjas que estaba agarrando la cuerda que ataba a Kushina.

-Cierto. Nos costó mucho noquearlos. Si los dejamos vivos nos delatará ¡Matémosles!- dijo otro ninja que tenía instintitos de matar.

-Si los matamos habrá claras evidencias. Podrían declararnos la guerra. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. Llevémosla a nuestra aldea.- dijo el único que estaba levantado, que parecía ser el líder.

-Nos declararán la guerra de todas formas. Vamos a secuestrar a una niña Uzumaki ligada a Konoha.- dijo el ninja de la cuerda.

-No tendrán pruebas de que fuésemos exactamente nosotros. Además es una forastera. No podrán hacer nada.- dijo el líder que irradiaba una maldad en sus labios que formaban una sonrisa.

-Espero que acusen a Sunagakure y se bañen un rio de muerte. Jejeje- dijo el ninja que tenía instintos asesinos.

-Basta de cháchara. Vámonos.-ordenó el líder mientras sus compañeros llevaban a Kushina de la casa.

Justo cuando se fueron, llevándose a Kushina, el recuerdo se oscureció. Sentí que iba a tardar unos segundos en formar el siguiente recuerdo. La oscuridad que había ahora, me dio la posibilidad de pensar en aquella aldea donde vive ahora Gyuuki.

A lo largo de los años, supe que Kumogakure había hecho lo imposible para aumentar su poder militar incluso en tiempos de paz, para estar por encima de los demás países. Ya sea el robo de Jutsus de clanes, tráfico de armamento, incluso secuestro de personas con un Chakra especial o habilidades únicas. Cualquier cosa para no ser aplastado por países vecinos. Qué lástima de usar tales acciones para mantener una paz a base de miedo y traición.

Pero seguía siendo raro que hubieran descubierto que Kushina iba a ser la Jinchūriki de Kurama. Era como si alguien les hubiera dicho sobre la importancia de Kushina para Konoha y así iniciar el deseo de secuestrarla. Debió ser un espía o un traidor de Konoha. Pero sentía que existía la posibilidad de que ellos no hubiesen iniciado el secuestro. Tampoco parecían saber del destino de Kushina. Alguien debió haber ordenado su secuestro.

Una vez que mis pensamientos surgieron una vez más, un nuevo recuerdo empezó a aclararse. Pude ver que era en un bosque, y que era de noche, contemplando el cielo. Las nubes ocultaban parte de la luz de la luna. El silencio de aquel lugar era roto por los pasos de personas.

Aunque apenas se podía ver el lugar para los ojos humanos normales, los míos eran especiales. Pude ver a los ninjas de Amegakure andando tranquilos por el bosque. Pero también estaba Kushina, que fue secuestrada por aquellos ninjas.

Ya no estaba amordazada, pero seguía atada por las muñecas en la espalda, mientras uno de los ninjas tenía agarrada la cuerda para que no pudiera escapar. Era el mismo ninja que la retuvo desde el principio. Pude ver en el rostro de la pobre niña el cansancio y el dolor de caminar. Debieron haberla herido o drogado para que no tuviera fuerzas para atacarlos. Tomaron muchas precauciones para alguien que para muchos, era una recién Gennin.

De repente, tropezó posiblemente por el cansancio, y cayó al suelo. Pero a pesar de que no podía más, aquel ninja jalaba de la cuerda, ordenándola de que se levantara. Cansada, y sin fuerzas, fue obligada a levantarse para seguir caminando.

A pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que no dejaba de crecer, pude ver un brillo de lucha, una luz que indicaba que no iba a rendirse. Pasaron los minutos y seguían andando por aquel extenso bosque. Tardé en darme en cuenta, pero cuando noté en Kushina una pausa constante de unos segundos, mi Rinnegan pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Se estaba arrancado mechones de su cabello, y los soltaba sin que aquellos ninjas lo notaran. Maravillosa idea. Estaba dejando un rastro para indicar el camino y así los escuadrones de búsqueda que más tarde descubrir, pudieran rescatarla. Pero no importaba cuantos cabellos se arrancaba. Nadie parecía venir a su rescate.

-Por fin estamos cerca de la frontera. Una vez fuera, ya no habrá esperanza para ti, jovencita.- dijo el ninja que agarraba la cuerda.

-Tsk. Esperaba que saliera algún ninja de Konoha, para poder matarlo y llevarnos su cuerpo como recuerdo.- dijo el ninja con sus instintos asesinos al mínimo.

-¿Qué esperabais? Por muy importante que sea su Chakra, sigue siendo una forastera. Una renegada. ¿Quién vendría a traerla de vuelta?- dijo el líder del escuadrón, que irradiaba una maldad y que disfrutaba al ver la tristeza de Kushina

La luz que brillaba en sus ojos se estaba apagando. La llama que siempre irradiaba para vencer cualquier obstáculo, estaba a punto de extinguirse. Aquella vez, no pude escuchar las palabras que susurró, pero estaba seguro de cuales fueron.

" _Si muero… Yo… Me reuniré contigo. Ryusei-kun"_

Mi yo del recuerdo miraba con tristeza sintiéndose impotente aquel momento. Pero "yo" sentía una tristeza inmensa al sentir que una vez más, mi estupidez y mi ignorancia provocó una tragedia que no debió ocurrir nunca.

De golpe, la luz de la luna se apagó por las nubes que ocultaron todo su esplendor. Hasta yo pude pensar en que la luz de la esperanza se había apagado por completo al sentir aquel ambiente. Pero al instante que vi un pequeño pero brillante relámpago amarillo, recordé una lección que aprendí al convivir con mi hermano, mis hijos, y con las personas que pude ver durante todos esos siglos.

" _No importa lo oscuro que se vuelva el mundo. Siempre habrá una luz que protegerá la luz de la vida. Eso es la esperanza."_

Mis ojos vieron sin ninguna duda, alguien que se acercaba a los ninjas de Amegakure con sigilo. No necesitaba ver su vestimenta, su banda ninja, ni su cabello para saber quién era. Sus ojos invisibles para el ojo humano, eran el de un hombre que había decidido cumplir un objetivo. Recuperar a la persona que es importante para él.

Se acercó a una gran velocidad al ninja que mantenía la cuerda que ataba a Kushina, y con un golpe en la nuca, consiguió noquearlo, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. No tardó ni un segundo en desaparecer, antes de que los otros ninjas se percataran de lo sucedido.

Dos segundos. Fue lo que tardaron los otros ninjas en notar la anomalía en aquel lugar, mientras que Kushina cansada, seguía cansada sin poder notar la llegada de su salvador. En el segundo en que los ninjas miraron al no ver a su compañero de pie, el joven ninja llegó a unos centímetros de Kushina, y con una patada giratoria noqueó al ninja con instintos asesinos.

El líder, al notar por fin lo que estaba pasando, saltó hacia unos árboles más adelantes, dejando a Kushina sola y caminando sin pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El líder del escuadrón, se paró en un árbol y sacó un kunai para matar al que vino a impedir su misión.

Pero en el instante en que se giró al notar algo, el joven ninja, parado en el tronco de un árbol con su chakra en su pies, y decidido a detener a los ninjas de Amegakure, saltó con un kunai en su mano izquierda y atacó al ninja adulto.

Un corte preciso, y consiguió lanzarlo hacia un árbol cercano. No paso ni un segundo para que empezara a caer completamente derrotado, sin saber si había atacado en un punto vital, antes de caer inconsciente.

La batalla había terminado. Pero Kushina no notó ni por un instante, aquel combate que ocurrió en pocos segundos. Siguió caminando, sin esperanza de ser rescatada, aceptando el final de su futuro.

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Kushina.**

Seguía caminado. No importaba lo que me hicieran esos ninjas de otra aldea, o lo que pudiera ocurrir al mí alrededor. Yo ya lo sabía. Mi futuro estaba acabado. No importara si me mantenían con vida. Me utilizarían como un arma hasta que ya no fuera necesaria. Incluso si me salvaban los escuadrones del Hokage, solo me atarían de por vida a la aldea, sin oportunidad de salir al mundo exterior.

Pero yo sabía que eso no era lo peor. Me apartarían de las únicas personas que me habían aceptado. Las personas con las que más quería estar. Ya había perdido a la persona que era como un hermano para mí. Mi familia sufriría las consecuencias de la guerra. Y Mito-sama pronto se iría de este mundo.

Yo no quería perder los lazos que había conseguido tener en aquel nuevo hogar. No. Ni siquiera puedo llamarlo hogar. Soy una forastera. Una renegada. Solo soy feliz por las personas con las que puedo ser yo misma. En especial ellos dos.

Mikoto. A pesar de mi poca "feminidad" como dicen muchos, y de mi carácter algo explosivo, tu siempre sonreías al verme y te alegrabas de que fuera yo misma. Me encantaba cada vez que charlábamos, comíamos juntas, y practicábamos juntas. Lamento ahora no poder ver en lo que te convertirás. Ojalá recuerdes lo que siempre te he dicho.

" _No importa el origen y la historia de tu clan. Tú eres alguien que ahora podrá escribir una nueva historia. Y si no, lo harán tus hijos-ttebane."_

Siempre he bromeado en cuanto hacernos mayores y casarnos y tener hijos. Pero en el fondo, es algo con lo que he soñado toda mi vida. En especial por las palabras de Mito-sama. Pero ahora…

Minato. Fuiste el único que nunca se burló de mí ni de mi cabello. No sé por qué, pero nunca te lo agradecí. Cada vez que me mirabas y te ponías tan rojo como mi cabello, me reía de felicidad, y sentía que vivir en Konoha no era tan malo. Todos te han considerado un genio, pero tú siempre has querido saber más de una niña forastera y de su clan, cosa que siempre me extrañó.

La primera vez que luchamos como rivales, sentí una gran fuerza en ti. No era de Jutsus ni de habilidad. Era como una voluntad totalmente decidida y que no flaqueaba. Pero cuanto más combatimos, esa fuerza se hacía más poderosa, y hacía que me sintiera más atraída. Sé que es egoísta pero ¿he podido yo hacer que tu pudieras ser más fuerte? En el fondo, me habría encantado pensar que sí.

A pesar de lo que digan los ninjas y de que siempre te hayan presionado aquellos llamados líderes de la aldea, tú sigues amando Konoha, tu clan y a tu familia. Las palabras que dijiste.

" _Para mí, eres una persona que admiro de todo corazón."_

Fueron como si mi corazón, oscuro por el futuro de soledad, y roto por la tristeza de no pertenecer a mi nuevo hogar, se hubiera sanado, y vuelto tan brillante como el sol. Si pudiera decirte unas últimas palabras.

" _Espero que te conviertas en un gran Hokage. Minato. Mi amigo."_

La felicidad de poder imaginarme el volver a ver tu rostro, se desvaneció cuando supe que todo se había acabado…

-¿Estás herida?-

Escuché la voz de aquel niño tímido pero fuerte a la hora de la verdad. Era una ilusión. Mi mente me estaba traicionando. Caminé sin pensar más en esa ilusión. Pero…

Mientras la luz de la luna, poco a poco, iluminaba los arboles a mí alrededor, pude escuchar una pequeña voz en mi interior.

-"Por favor, que no sea un sueño. Por favor, que sea él"-

Me paré, decidida al ver la realidad, y ver quien estaba delante de mis ojos. Los ninjas que abrieron la puerta a mi final, o el que me llevaría a un mundo en que las puertas no se cierren jamás.

Mis ojos miraron al frente, y como por arte de una técnica de luz, los rayos de luz de la luna, apagaba la oscuridad delante de mis ojos. Poco a poco, pude ver a una persona. Un joven, de mi edad.

La ropa que siempre llevaba desde que se convirtió en un Gennin. Aquel rostro que apenas tenía rastros de su lado medio afeminado. Su cabello de puntas rubio tan brillante. Y sus ojos. Los ojos que reflejaban un cielo infinito, de total libertad.

-Vine a salvarte.- dijo con su gran rasgo. Aquella hermosa sonrisa suya.

Era él. Había venido. De alguna forma, conseguí sonreír a pesar del cansancio que cubría mi cuerpo. Me sentía por fin libre para poder caer sin miedo al ver la pesadilla que me había estado cubriendo.

Esperé el ruido al golpearme al suelo y el dolor en mi cuerpo totalmente agotado. Pero no ocurrió. Justo cuando escuché el ruido de un salto, sentí de golpe que alguien me sostenía con delicadeza. Podía sentir una calidez al ser sostenida por sus brazos. Felicidad, tranquilidad y cariño. Recibía aquellas emociones que me cubrían por completo, y no sentí como la cuerda que estuvo atando mi libertad, empezaba a soltarse.

-Estarás bien ahora.- dijo Minato mientras me sonreía con total sinceridad.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que movió sus brazos, para poder sostener mi cuerpo al completo. Fue muy rápido, pero sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-E-Espera…- dije nerviosa.

Pero él no se detuvo. Tampoco dejó de mostrar aquella sonrisa cálida. Sosteniéndome en sus brazos, saltó por las ramas de un árbol, y de repente, saltó por el aire. Mientras veía como saltó, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo.

Las nubes ya no ocultaban la brillante y hermosa luna. Brillaba con todo su esplendor, como si dirigiera la luz que emanaba a los dos jóvenes que estaba más altos que los arboles. Pude ver en su mirada una tranquilidad contagiosa. En sus ojos sentí una gran felicidad. No podía creer que Minato hubiera llegado desde tan lejos para rescatarme.

Sin comprender por qué, mis ojos se movieron hacia la mano de Minato, y sentí como una emoción que me era difícil de describir. En su mano tenía varios mechones de mi cabello que había dejado por el camino.

-Eso es...- dije aún sin poder creerlo.

-Tu cabello es hermoso. Así que me di cuenta de inmediato.- respondió Minato a la pregunta que no pude formular.

"Hermoso". Mi cabello hermoso. Nunca. Nunca había pensado en mi cabello como si fuera hermoso. Ahora que lo pienso. Minato fue el único de la clase que no se metió con mi pelo. No fui nunca capaz de decirle a Mito-sama ni a Mikoto sobre mi odio a mi cabello. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, por lo tanto ¿por qué debería preocuparme por lo que pensaran mis seres queridos?

-Pero nunca, fuiste a rescatarme cuando tenía problemas.- dije sin pensar.

Eso es. No le dije a Minato mi medio-disculpas por aquel incidente. Puede que estuviera observándome, pero no fue a ayudar a aquel Gennin de Konoha. Por lo tanto, no era como esos niños. Pero una parte de mí quería saber por qué no me ayudó.

-Porque yo se que eres fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu.- dijo Minato sonriendo aún más de felicidad por declarar sus pensamientos

¿Esa era la razón? Es cierto. Cuando elogió mi trabajo de caligrafía y me quiso defender de las acusaciones de los demás, yo rechacé su ayuda y mostré mi enojo por su intento de ayudarme. Él sonreía cada vez que aplastaba a esos niños como cucarachas. ¿Él creía que yo era fuerte ante aquellas situaciones?

Mi corazón sintiéndose aún más feliz y bañada de un sentimiento que aún no podía definir, se sacudió de golpe. Noté que Minato aterrizó en la cima de un árbol. Con suavidad, le levantó y me miró a los ojos.

-Pero, esta es una pelea entre dos aldeas. Es diferente a tus otras peleas. Así que…- continuó hablando Minato.

Él sabía que esto era diferente a todas mis peleas. A pesar de que algunas me hirieron en el corazón, siempre fueron dentro de Konoha. No había peligro de secuestro o de que mi vida estuviera en peligro. Mi corazón sintió una sacudida por cada palabra que decía Minato.

-¿Así que?- pregunté más tranquila de lo que había estado jamás.

Sentí un poderoso deseo de saber lo que Minato pensaba de mí, de seguir escuchando sus palabras. Quería poder describir aquel sentimiento que acaparaba todo mi corazón.

" _No quería perderte."_

Esas palabras. Esas palabras con la sonrisa más hermosa y cálida que me había otorgado, fueron para mí más poderoso que cualquier cosa que me hubieran dicho en mi vida. Pude sentí que aquella sentimiento que estaba descubriendo, era el mismo que Minato siempre estuvo al observándome. No era solo admiración. Era, el mayor sentimiento que alguien podía sentir.

-¿A pesar de que sea una forastera?- pregunté preocupada.

Antes de que ese sentimiento pudiera resquebrajarse por alguna sorpresa, yo que por un instante había perdido toda esperanza, quería estar segura de lo que pensaba de verdad Minato de mí. Pero sus palabras llenas de amabilidad, se convirtieron en la llave al futuro más feliz que pudiera existir.

" _¿Por qué dices eso? Tu vives en Konoha, así que eres una de nosotros"_

La felicidad que sentí ante aquellas palabras, sus pensamientos sobre mí, y sus acciones por mí, que era una forastera, fueron el mayor regalo que pude haber recibido en aquel destino que amenazaba en enviarme a la soledad. Ahora lo sabía. El nombre del sentimiento que se hacía tan inmenso y poderoso en mi corazón, capaz de brillar tanto como el sol.

" _ **Es el amor**_ _."_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en los brazos de Minato, ni supe cuando volveríamos a "nuestro hogar". Pero un pensamiento que solo tuve una vez en mi vida, en el último día en que estaría en mi tierra natal vino a mi mente.

-"Deseo que el tiempo se detenga. Que este momento sea para toda la eternidad".- ese fue mi pensamiento mientras miraba la sonrisa de la persona que descubrí que amaba, y que deseaba amar para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Hiruzen**

Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo diría yo. Cómo si la aldea sintiera lo que había ocurrido a aquella joven. Es en estos momentos en los que mi deber de permanecer en la aldea y protegerla de cualquier amenaza que pueda ocurrir, en los que me siento impotente.

Aún no ha venido ningún mensajero con novedades sobre el secuestro de Kushina. Estoy en mi oficina solo con mis compañeros del consejo, intentando comprender los hechos de esta noche.

-Entiendo como debes sentirte. Pero necesitamos al Hokage en la aldea. No solo en cuerpo. También en mente.- dijo Koharu que pudo ver en mis ojos que estaba en otra parte.

-Solo debemos esperar. Con suerte la rescatarán antes de cruzar la frontera.- dijo Homura pensando en mantener la calma.

-Lo que no me explico es cómo es que han secuestrado a Kushina Uzumaki justo después del proceso de Jinchūriki.- dijo Danzou ajeno a la verdad.

-Suspiro. Es hora de que sepas la verdad Danzou. Mito-sama sigue viva. Kushina aún no tiene el Kyubi en su interior.- revelé la misión secreta que terminó en este terrible secuestro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que hemos hecho estos días era una falsa? ¿No me digáis que vosotros dos también lo sabíais?- gritó Danzou furioso y dirigiéndose a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Todo fue idea de Hiruzen. Una distracción para ver si había alguien que fuera a por Kushina.- respondió Koharu.

-Y viendo los acontecimientos a los que han llegado este día, todo indica que si había alguien esperando ese momento.- dijo Homura.

-Eso lo entiendo. Pero no me dijisteis nada. Sabiendo mi lealtad con la aldea seguisteis sin decirme nada. ¿Es esto una conspiración entre los tres?- preguntó Danzou mostrando su ira.

-Yo fui el que les dio la orden de no decírtelo, Danzou.- dije sabiendo que su ira iría hacía mi.

-Je. Tenía que ser obra tuya, Hiruzen. ¿Tanto desconfías de mi unidad y de mis métodos que ahora me apartas de algo que puede afectar a toda Konoha?- dijo Danzou con la intención de desafiarme.

-No se trata de ninguna de esas razones. Perdiste el derecho a estar al tanto de lo que le sucede a Kushina desde tu fracaso al no proteger a su primo, Ryusei Uzumaki. Según tu versión, claro.- dije sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad, decepcionado por su fracaso y molesto de no haber cumplido la promesa al clan Uzumaki.

-¿Estás diciendo que dudas de mis palabras? Me aseguré de al menos destruir su cuerpo para que no lo usaran para cualquier uso que nos afectara a Konoha y al clan Uzumaki.- dijo Danzou con palabras que en el fondo de mi corazón no creía en absoluto.

-Ustedes dos…-

-Hokage-sama- gritó un ninja ANBU apareciendo en la oficina

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Dimos orden de no interrumpirnos hasta obtener más información del equipo de rescate.- gritó Homura molesto por la intromisión.

\- Perdonen mi entrada… Pero hemos recibido un mensaje del equipo liderado por Jiraiya-sama.- dijo el miembro de ANBU del que sabía su nombre era Kenji.

-Hmm. ¿De qué se trata?-

-Han confirmado el rescate de Kushina Uzumaki cerca de las afueras del País del Fuego. Está sana y salva- empezó a informar Kenji.

La sorpresa nos invadió a mí y a mis compañeros. Los temores que teníamos ocultos del peor escenario estaban desapareciendo, y se estaban convirtiendo en emociones de alegría.

-Eso es maravilloso. ¿Ha sido Jiraiya el que ha cumplido el rescate?- preguntó Homura feliz también de la noticia.

-No. Según el informe de Jiraiya-sama, fue Minato Namikaze. Llegó mucho antes que los equipos de rescate siguiendo un rastro de cabellos posiblemente arrancados por la propia Kushina. Él solo consiguió derrotar a los ninjas de Kumogakure y liberar a Kushina.- informó Kenji sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Minato consiguió rescatar a Kushina. Tan joven y había conseguido lo imposible. No podía haber nadie mejor para salvar a Kushina. Desde que llegó Kushina, siempre hemos recibido informes de ella con las personas que más se acercaba. Que la persona a la que más se abrió fuera el mismo que la había rescatado era algo superior a nuestras expectativas.

-Eso es increíble. Y si Jiraiya ha sido el que ha informado, es que ya no hay peligro de alguna emboscada.- dijo Koharu aliviada por las noticias.

-¿Han descubierto quienes eran los secuestradores? ¿Y cuál es su estado?- preguntó Danzou sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-Según el informe, son miembros de Kumogakure. Minato noqueó a los tres ninjas. El líder está grave pero sobrevivirá. Ahora los están trayendo a Konoha para interrogarlos.- respondió Kenji.

-Sobre los interrogatorios me encargaré personalmente.- dije antes de que Danzou intentara adelantarse.

-¿mmm? ¿Tú vas a interrogarlos, Hiruzen? No te imagino capaz de hacerles el suficiente daño para confesar.- afirmó Danzou burlándose de mí.

-Me aseguraré de que nos revelen todo lo ocurrido. También de que no se conviertan en una excusa para Kumogakure atacar.- dije creyendo firmemente en mis palabras

-Haz lo que quiera. Avisadme cuando hayan venido Namikaze y Uzumaki a Konoha.- dijo Danzou mientras se marchaba por la puerta.

-Buen trabajo. Si viene algún nuevo informe avísanos. Puedes retírate.- dije a Kenji para que estuviera preparado ante cualquier noticia.

-Con su permiso.- dijo Kenji antes de desaparecer.

Al poco tiempo mis compañeros se fueron de la oficina esperando igual que Danzou a que fueran avisados a la llegada de Minato y Kushina. Me quedé solo aliviado y esperando que las cosas fueran algo mejor a partir de ahora.

Pero sentía algo extraño. Este claramente es el estilo de Kumogakure, y su obsesión con Jutsus o Chakras especiales. Pero precisamente justo después de la falsa filtración de que Kushina se había vuelto Jinchūriki del Kyubi. Algo no encajaba. Alguien externo debió haber ayudado. ¿Pero quién?

* * *

 **Punto de vista original.**

La sonrisa de mi rostro no desapareció durante mucho tiempo. Lo que estaba contemplando era quizás una de las escenas más románticas que podía haber escuchado. Sentía que la luz de sus corazones estaba brillando de tal forma, que juntos, eran como un pequeño pero brillante sol.

Me sentí no solo aliviado de que Kushina estuviera a salvo. También en ver que aquel rostro que estaba cayendo a la oscuridad había sido llevada al mañana.

Con una esperanza que acababa de nacer, el recuerdo se oscureció una vez más. Esta vez surgió de forma rápida el nuevo recuerdo, mostrando que estaba saliendo el sol, creando el amanecer.

Pude encontrar a los dos jóvenes que estaban caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. Kushina parecía menos cansada. Minato por el contrario, empezó a notársele el cansancio.

-Perdón. Si me hubiera ido con el escuadrón que vino anoche ya estaríamos en Konoha. Y no habrías tenido que estar conmigo toda la noche-ttebane.- dijo Kushina que se le reflejaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. Fui yo el que prometió que te protegería hasta llegar a Konoha. No tienes que disculparte.- dijo Minato que giró para ver a Kushina.

-Aún no comprendo cómo aceptaron tu petición. No es que no confié en ti-ttebane.- dijo Kushina que empezó a mover las manos en señal de disculpas.

-Jajaja. Es normal ya que soy un Gennin. Pero Jiraiya-sensei convenció al escuadrón de que estabas a salvo conmigo.- aseguró Minato.

-Suspiro. Pensar que te ha tocado como maestro el mayor pervertido de la faz de la tierra.- dijo Kushina.

-P-Pero al menos es interesante cuando Tsunade-sama lo noquea ante el público. Tu misma la vitoreaste.- dijo Minato que sudaba, posiblemente de recordar aquella escena.

-Es que fue increíble. No imaginaba que aquel Ero-sennin tuviera una mujer tan poderosa como compañera-ttebane.- dijo Kushina recuperando la energía en su rostro.

-Eres la única que lo llama Ero-sennin. No puedo imaginarme a alguien que llame así a un alumno de Hokage-sama.- susurró Minato.

-Pues no te sorprendas. Que a este paso, hasta sus alumnos lo llamarán así. Me sorprende que tú no lo llames así-ttebane.- dijo Kushina con aquella voz lleno de fuerza.

Je je je. Desde luego en cuanto a carácter, Naruto lo heredó de su madre. Aunque sin ofender, Naruto es más hiperactivo, impulsivo y más cabeza hueca que ella y que Asura. Pero esas diferencias son lo que lo hace ser la persona que es, y también fue lo que marcó la diferencia para el cambio del mundo.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Como si desearan que el tiempo fuera más despacio. Minato miraba el camino con aquellos ojos que se aseguraba mirar por todos lados. Posiblemente vigilando en caso de algún asalto. Pero Kushina volvió a quedarse tranquila.

-… Minato.- susurró Kushina.

-¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad piensas que mi cabello es hermoso?- preguntó Kushina con las mejillas rojas.

-Sí. Siempre me ha parecido hermoso.- dijo Minato sin dudar.

Podía notar en Minato como se sonrojaba un poco. Pero parecía que lo que había ocurrido en aquel momento, le había hecho crecer en confianza con Kushina. Era el mismo, y a la vez había crecido un poco.

-Yo siempre lo he odiado-ttebane.- dijo Kushina.

-¿Por qué? Tu cara es hermosa. Y si encima tienes ese bonito pelo rojo, bueno… Pareces una princesa…- dijo Minato con las mejillas tan rojas como solía tenerlas frente a su amiga.

-¡!- Kushina se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

Contemplando a Kushina, pude notar como la felicidad crecía en su corazón. Cómo si esas palabras fueran las que hubiera estado esperando que le dijera la persona que podría amar.

-Minato... Yo… tengo que decirte…- susurró Kushina.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Minato.

Se quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos. El silencio cubría aquel intenso bosque. Minato se quedó tranquilo esperando la respuesta. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente, como si hubiesen visto una belleza de otro mundo.

Miré a Kushina, y de repente, como por arte de magia, estaba mirando desde los ojos de aquel niño rubio. No sabía por qué, pero dejé de preguntármelo cuando comprendí lo que él estaba viendo.

Kushina tenía la mano izquierda, acariciando su pecho, justo donde residía su corazón. Su mano derecha por un instante, movió un poco de su largo brillante cabello. Sus ojos reflejaban una luz tan rebosante de una emoción hermosa. Y su sonrisa, era la más hermosa que había visto en todos los recuerdos de Kushina.

Estaba viendo a una diosa. Una princesa. Un sol. La luz que daba vida al mundo. Esto era lo que sentía que veía Minato, cómo si comprendiera el corazón de aquel joven. En cuanto Kushina movió los labios, escuché las palabras que se volverían un tesoro para aquel joven de ojos azules. Las palabras que solo diría a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, y que amaron su cabello.

" _Te Amo"_

En el momento en que dijo aquellas palabras, volví a los ojos de mi forma astral. Pude notar aunque fue solo una pizca pequeña, los sentimientos de Minato. Eran muy cálidos y rebosantes de esperanza. Y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo.

También pude ver en los ojos de Kushina, cómo la felicidad crecía por segundos. Sentía una felicidad al ver que aquella niña había encontrado la respuesta a sus sentimientos. Pero…

-Esta es mi respuesta. Ahora lo sé-ttebane. Por eso...-

En el instante en que dijo aquellas palabras, corrió a una gran velocidad, y abrazó a Minato, sorprendido aún por escuchar aquellas palabras. Kushina abrazó a su amigo, fuerte pero cálidamente.

-Kushina…- susurró Minato con los ojos reflejando sorpresa.

-…Por eso, tengo que contarte mi destino.- susurró Kushina.

No necesitaba buscar significado a aquellas palabras. Sabía lo que quería decir. Estaba a punto de revelar el futuro que le deparaba. Pude verlo en los ojos de aquella niña. La felicidad por haber encontrado la respuesta a sus sentimientos por Minato, y la tristeza por la posibilidad de que se apartara de su vida si llegara a conocer su secreto.

No soltó ninguna lágrima. Posiblemente luchaba dentro de su corazón por revelar el secreto que le estaba doliendo durante años. El miedo a que fuera apartada de aquellos que lo supiera. El miedo de perder a la persona de la que se había enamorado.

- **Yo… Seré... La Jinchūriki del Kyubi**.-

Las hojas de los arboles, fueron soltadas por una brisa suave y poderosa, mientras unas nubes tapaban el sol que estaba a punto de salir por completo, mostrando una gran sombra en aquel bosque.

-Me trajeron a Konoha… P-Para convertirme en la nueva… J-Jinchūriki del Kyubi...- susurró Kushina.

Estaba liberando todos los temores que tenía oculto en su corazón. Aquellos temores que no podía contarle ni a su familia ni a Mito por un gran miedo. Ella como miembro del clan Uzumaki, sabía del deber y que lo que iba a ser, era proteger a su clan y a la aldea aliada de su tierra natal. Pero fue algo que ella no eligió. Fue marcado con un destino escrito.

-Dentro de uno días… Mito-sama, la actual Jinchūriki, liberará al Kyubi… y m-morirá…-

Ella no solo tenía miedo por su destino. Tenía miedo de perder a la mujer que podía comprender su miedo y dolor. Temía que nadie pudiera apoyarla una vez que ella se hubiera ido.

-Y yo… Yo seré el nuevo recipiente del Kyubi...- siguió hablando Kushina, con lágrimas que ya no podían dejar de salir.

-…Por eso... Por eso quería que lo supieras, Minato… Yo ya, no…-

Pero de repente, Minato movió sus brazos un poco. El miedo se reflejó en Kushina. Ella temía la pérdida de su amigo. Temía quedarse sola. Eso era lo que decía sus ojos. Las lágrimas salieron…

-Lo siento, Kushina…-

Minato movió sus brazos no para apartar a su amiga. Su brazo izquierdo, aceptó el abrazo de Kushina, sosteniéndola para que no se soltara. Movió su brazo derecho, y puso su mano por encima de su cabello. Al instante, empezó a acariciarla.

-Siento no haberlo sabido antes.- susurró Minato que estaba, _**llorando**_.

-…Minato…-susurró Kushina sorprendida

-Debió haber sido muy duro. No puedo ni imaginar, el dolor que debes de haber sentido.- susurró Minato que no dejaba de llorar.

Kushina sintió las lágrimas de la persona que amaba y lo comprendió. Él no sentía ningún odio o miedo por estar cerca de ella. Estaba llorando por su dolor. Estaba lamentando no haber podido saberlo antes.

-¿No me odias?- lloró Kushina sintiéndose feliz de que su amigo, no se había apartado de ella.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte, Kushina?- susurró Minato sin dudar de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Kushina empezaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Se sentía feliz en aquel mar de tristeza que había mostrado.

-Sentí un inmenso dolor al perder a mis padres. Sentía como si hubiera sido engullido por la oscuridad.- dijo Minato, que no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de Kushina.

Durante unos segundos, solo las lágrimas de ambos jóvenes rompían el silencio. Pero entonces, Minato sonrió. Su sonrisa estaba llena de felicidad.

-Lloraba sin parar, y aunque me decía que debía seguir luchando por mis sueños, hubo un momento en que sentí que el mismo tiempo se había detenido. Sentía que iba a perderme...-

Escuchando las emociones y sentimientos de Minato, sentí como una imagen se reflejaban en mi mente. El día en que Kushina llegó a la academia. Un solo segundo antes de que Minato se fijara en la nueva alumna, sus ojos reflejaban por un instante, un hielo duro e irrompible. Un hielo que desapareció cuando Kushina gritó a los cuatro vientos su sueño. Pero entonces, eso significaba…

" _Solía llorar siempre, y rendirme antes de empezar. Siempre me equivocaba…"_

¿Eh? ¿Esas palabras de donde venían? Las había escuchado antes. Siento en esas palabras unos sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que por alguna razón, sentía que sabía de quien eran.

-Pero entonces, Kushina, tu presencia y el tener el mismo sueño que yo, me hizo sentir de nuevo vivo y me dio una razón para seguir mi camino hacia mi sueño…-

" _Pero entonces, Naruto-kun, tú me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino y a tomar el camino correcto."_

No es posible. ¿De verdad? ¿Es tal el poder de los miembros Uzumaki de aquella familia? ¿Capaz de trascender el tiempo y los lazos?

-Siempre perseguía tus pasos. Siempre, deseando ser como tú. Deseaba poder que pudiéramos caminar juntos, siempre.

" _Siempre perseguía tus pasos. Siempre, deseando alcanzarte. Deseaba tanto poder caminar a tu lado. Estar a tu lado, siempre"_

-Tú hiciste que pudiera cambiar. Tu fuerza y tu espíritu me salvaron de mi pasado y desear luchar por mi futuro.

" _Fuiste quien me hizo cambiar. Tu sonrisa me salvó"_

-Por eso, incluso si tu vida fuera a cambiar para siempre. Si puedo protegerte, no tengo miedo de lo que me pueda ocurrir.

" _Por eso, si es para protegerte, no tengo miedo a morir"_

No podía estar más sorprendido. No podía sentirme más emocionado. ¿Era posible, que las palabras de aquel joven, fueran a ser…?

La brisa que levantó las hojas se volvió suave y cálida. Las nubes se movieron, dejando salir los rayos del sol, que iluminaron el bosque y alcanzaron el lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes ninjas. Mostrando en aquel joven, una sonrisa y una resolución inquebrantable. Si. Como aquella joven.

" _Porque yo, te amo, Naruto-kun."_

" _ **Porque yo, te amo, Kushina**_."

Los ojos de Kushina mostraban la emoción conocida como sorpresa, por las palabras del joven que la abrazaba. Mientras que Minato seguía sonriendo sin flaquear de su elección. Esta vez no se avergonzó y se disculpó. Siguió firme ante su declaración.

Tal lazo. Tal milagro. Ahora mismo, estoy más sorprendido de aquel momento. Pensar, que el lazo inquebrantable que ambos llegaron a crear, tenía tanto en común con el lazo de Naruto y Hinata. Las personas que se enamoraban de aquella familia Uzumaki, y los Uzumaki que se enamoraban de aquellas personas.

" _Pero, me gustan muchos, las personas como tú."_

Aquellas palabras, que madre e hijo dijeron a la persona que más tarde descubrirían que serían sus almas gemelas. Ese poder no solo conocido como amor, sino también llamado magia, hacía que el Ninshu que creé fuera como la primera transformación de Naruto en modo Biju. Algo pequeño que podía llegar a ser algo más grande y maravilloso.

-…Perdóname… Y-Yo estoy obligada a no decírtelo, y aún así… Lo siento…- susurró Kushina con un nuevo temor en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. No dejará que lo pases sola. Te lo prometo.- dijo Minato con una nueva resolución.

Ambos jóvenes, se quedaron durante un tiempo que parecía lento y eterno. Pero una vez más, el tiempo siguió su curso. Y antes de contemplar como ambos volvían a la aldea, el recuerdo se desvaneció.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, la oscuridad de lugar se disipó, y se mostró un lugar importante para Konoha. Era la oficina del Hokage. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo azul se mostraba desde el despacho.

Pero el ambiente era totalmente frío. La razón era que estaban ahí no solo el Hokage Hiruzen. También estaba los miembros del consejo incluidos Danzou. En la entrada pude descubrir que había dos miembros de ANBU impidiendo la entrada a cualquier persona que estuviera fuera junto con otros dos miembros en el otro lado de la puerta. Y en medio de aquel lugar estaba los dos jóvenes, Minato y Kushina mirando al líder de la aldea a la espera de algo.

-mmm. Antes que nada, me alegro mucho al saber que estás a salvo y que hayas vuelto a casa, Kushina. Siento mucho los problemas que te hayamos causado al no evitar este incidente.- dijo Hiruzen mostrando su felicidad por Kushina.

-G-Gracias. N-No tiene que preocuparse. Minato se aseguró de traerme a salvo-ttebane.- dijo Kushina nerviosa y preocupada.

-Aah. Eso me recuerda otra cosa. Gracias Minato, por rescatar a Kushina de las garras de esos ninjas. Si no hubiera sido por tu perspicacia no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido.- dijo Hiruzen orgulloso del joven Minato.

-Sus palabras son más de lo que merezco. Solo hice lo que pude en rescatar a un miembro de la aldea, y una gran amiga mía.- dijo Minato inclinando la cabeza.

-Me alegra oír eso. Saber hasta dónde es capaz un joven ninja de Konoha por un miembro de Konoha.- afirmó Hiruzen lleno de felicidad, y a la vez, como si intentara olvidar un tema importante.

-Este no es el momento para elogios y filosofías, Hiruzen. Estamos aquí no solo para descubrir las causas de tal secuestro. También en cómo tratar el crimen que la joven Uzumaki ha cometido.- dijo Danzou provocando un aura oscura en la sala.

-¿C-Crimen? ¿Qué crimen he cometido si se puede saber?- preguntó furiosa y preocupada Kushina.

-Revelaste un secreto confidencial de Konoha a un Gennin. Revelaste tú destino al venir a Konoha. Eso es un crimen grave contra Konoha.- acusó Danzou fríamente.

-E-Eso... Eso no puede ser un crimen-ttebane.- gritó Kushina asustada.

-El hecho de que hayas revelado tal información a un ninja sin consultarnos antes, es algo que no se puede negar.- afirmó Koharu sin perder la compostura.

-Además está el hecho de que se lo revelaste a las afueras de la aldea. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera estado escuchando? Nuestros enemigos habrían descubierto tu identidad y tu cometido.- dijo Homura con voz acusadora.

-¿Y el hecho de que me secuestraran precisamente después de simular que me había vuelto la Jinchūriki del Kyubi no significa que alguien ya había roto su juramento-ttebane? La única persona a la que se lo he contado es a Minato que está aquí presente, y fue después del secuestro.- gritó Kushina llena de furia y dolor.

-Kushina… Estoy aquí. Tranquila.- susurró Minato suavemente a su amiga.

-Eso afirmas ahora. ¿Cómo sabemos que no se lo contaste anteriormente y lo estás protegiendo justo después de tu secuestro? Para mí es mucha casualidad que fuera él el que te salvara.- preguntó Danzou sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-¿C-Cómo se atre…?

-¡Kushina! Cálmate, por favor ¡Danzou! Esa es una grave acusación ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a un joven de traicionar a Konoha?- dijo Hiruzen con un aura totalmente distinta. Una autoridad firme y sin dudad. Cualidad digna de un Hokage.

-Solo estoy sugiriendo una hipótesis. Claramente ningún miembro del consejo ha expandido esta información. Otra hipótesis sería que algún espía haya traspasado las barreras de Konoha. Todo gracias a la amabilidad de nuestro Hokage por aceptar la llegada de extranjeros.- dijo Danzou con una pizca de furia.

-No hay ninguna defensa totalmente invencible. Y no voy a cerrar las puertas de Konoha a los que deseen entrar con causas justas.- afirmó Hiruzen a la acusación de su compañero.

-Ideales admirables. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que el joven Namikaze sabe una información por las que nuestros enemigos matarían.- dijo Danzou mirando fijamente a Minato.

-¿Cuál sería mi castigo por saber lo que le depara a Kushina?- preguntó Minato tranquilamente.

-Minato…- susurró Kushina preocupada, y posiblemente culpándose por llevarlo a tal situación.

-Estábamos preparados para enemigos o algún ninja adulto. Confieso que no nos esperábamos esto.- afirmó Koharu con un poco de preocupación.

-Yo tengo una sugerencia.- dijo Danzou.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Homura con la ceja levantada.

-Propongo que borremos los recuerdos del joven Minato sobre las últimas 24 horas. Incluso sugiero que se le borre cualquier recuerdo suyo sobre la futura Jinchūriki del Kyubi.- dijo Danzou con una voz llena de autoridad.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Danzou quería que Minato olvidara por completo a Kushina. No podía comprenderlo. ¿No era obvio que Minato había sido una gran influencia para Kushina en Konoha? ¿No fue él quien la rescató y trajo de vuelta a la aldea? Si le hacían romper su lazo con Kushina, lo único que harían sería llevarla a la soledad.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Ese campo aún está en fase. Hacerle eso a un joven. No sabemos las consecuencias que podrían suceder.- gritó Hiruzen furioso.

-Danzou. Creo también que es peligroso. ¿Y si llega a dañar la mente del joven? Podríamos provocar un daño irreparable.- dijo Koharu preocupada.

-Eso. Lo más seguro es esperar un poco a que el jutsu se perfeccione y borrarle solo la información…- sugirió Homura, que al poco fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-Si esperamos más tiempo, Konoha correrá peligro. Debemos tomar riesgos para proteger la aldea. Y mi sugerencia es mejor que llevarlo a prisión o incluso matarlo.- afirmó Danzou de forma ruin.

¿Qué clase de mundo era en el que estaba? ¿Capaz de arriesgar el futuro de dos jóvenes de tal forma? ¿Cuántas cosas se hizo para proteger la aldea?

-No es justo…- susurró Kushina derramando lágrimas de tristeza.

En ese momento, Minato vio cómo su amiga lloraba, y por un momento, vi un brillo en sus ojos, y su rostro mostró al joven líder del clan que vi cuando se enfrentó a Danzou. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

-Si se me permite, tengo una propuesta.- dijo Minato, ganándose la atención de todos las personas de la sala.

-¿Ah, Si? ¿Qué propuesta se le ha ocurrido al joven genio Namikaze?- preguntó Danzou, sonando a sarcástico.

-Ofrezco a Konoha, las tierras y los pergaminos con Jutsus secretos, propiedad de mi clan, a cambio de proteger el secreto de Kushina Uzumaki, y de mantener todos mis recuerdos.-

Aquellas palabras dejaron totalmente sorprendido a los miembros de la sala, incluidos Kushina y yo mismo en aquel recuerdo. A pesar de la apariencia, Minato era el último miembro y líder por linaje de su clan. Y lo que acababa de decir era algo con grandes consecuencias.

-Minato… ¿Tú?...- susurró Hiruzen sorprendido por la sugerencia del joven Gennin.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Koharu sorprendida como los demás miembros.

-Sí. Con dos condiciones.- afirmó Minato con aquella voz seria.

-¿Q-Qué condiciones?- preguntó Homura que había perdido la compostura.

-En primer lugar, habrá dos sitios que seguirán siendo de mi propiedad. La residencia donde vivo, perteneciente a mis padres, y el tempo del clan Namikaze.- dio Minato sobre la primera condición.

-…-

-Y la segunda, es que la persona que haga el juramento, contrato, o promesa de mantener el trato que les ofrezco, sea Danzou-sama.-

-Minato… No lo hagas… él…- susurró Kushina asustada por las palabras de Minato.

-Vaya. Así que quieres que sea yo el que confirme el intercambio en persona. ¿No preferirías al gran Hokage al que todos admiran para completar el trato? ¿O es que incluso tú tienes tus dudas del Hokage de que pueda cumplir el trato?- preguntó Danzou pero lleno de emoción.

-No. Usted es el que más ha intentado que le diese a Konoha los secretos de mi clan. Creo que es justo que sea usted el que los reciba.- dijo Minato sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-¿De verdad crees que aceptaremos tal chantaje a cambio de evitar tu castigo por descubrir tal secreto?- amenazó Danzou.

-No se trata de un chantaje. Tampoco de evitar un castigo. Se trata de ayudar a mi compañera y de proteger Konoha.- aseguró Minato.

La tensión que cubría la sala había llegado a un punto en que podía explotar por cualquier error. Las miradas preocupantes del Hokage y sus consejeros. La oscuridad que mostraba el ojo de Danzou, y el miedo en los ojos de Kushina eran incapaces de hacer dudar la decisión de Minato.

-C-Cierto que las tierras del clan Namikaze nos vendría muy bien para ampliar la aldea.- dijo Homura rompiendo el silencio.

-Podría ser un buen lugar para proyectos que llevamos tiempo retrasando por falta de terreno para desarrollarlas.- afirmó Koharu pensando en la sugerencia.

-… Minato ¿Estás dispuesto a proteger el secreto de Kushina, si se cumple este trato?- preguntó Hiruzen con unos ojos capaces de ver el alma.

-Si.- afirmó Minato.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear ni una sola vez. Sentía que Hiruzen estaba viendo hasta donde era capaz la voluntad del joven Minato. Segundos pasaron, y finalmente sonrió como un padre orgulloso, antes de volver a mostrar el rostro de un líder.

-Entonces así se hará. Trae los pergaminos de tu clan más los documentos de las tierras, y se cumplirá el trato.- sentenció Hiruzen.

-Antes de que el joven Namikaze vaya a buscar los tesoros de su clan, tengo por mi parte una condición.- dijo Danzou sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué condición?- preguntó Hiruzen mirando a su compañero y rival.

-Será en otra sala de este edificio, y solo estaremos yo, Minato y la persona responsable de este pacto. Kushina.- afirmó Danzou mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Minato tuvo que agarrar a Kushina, que se dirigía a gritarle en la cara a Danzou, y el rostro de Hiruzen mostró un temor y una furia sin precedentes.

-Entendido. Sin con eso el trato se cumple sin problemas, que así sea.- afirmó Minato consiguiendo acabar con la tensión de aquella escena.

-¡Minato!- gritó Kushina agarrando del brazo de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Kushina tenía en sus ojos miedo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Minato mostraba una seguridad sorprendente y le dio una sonrisa para animarla.

-Volveré enseguida.- dijo Minato, antes de marcharse de la sala.

Rápido como el viento, Minato salió corriendo de la sala, con el destino del legado de su clan. Kushina se quedó parada en aquel lugar, sintiendo muchas emociones, pero manteniendo firme una entre todas.

-Ten cuidado.- susurró, preocupada por la persona que ama.

El recuerdo volvió a desvanecerse y a dejar solo la oscuridad. Solo que esta vez, el siguiente recuerdo se mostró al instante. El lugar era una sala más pequeña que la del Hokage, pero viendo su composición comprendí que era dentro del mismo edificio. En él estaban dos personas. Danzou y Kushina.

-mmm… Han pasado unos cinco minutos. Me resulta algo gracioso, siendo la velocidad una especialidad suya.- afirmó Danzou con un tono de provocación.

-Minato llegará. No servirá para nada tus provocaciones-ttebane.- dijo Kushina con una mirada fulminante.

-Hmm. Eres parecida a Tsunade-hime. Necesitas aprender modales, futura Jinchūriki.- dijo Danzou una oscuridad en su ojo visible.

-Tengo un nombre, para que lo sepas-ttebane. Es…-

-Kushina Uzumaki. La Habanera Sangrienta.- se escuchó una voz familiar.

De golpe se abrió la puerta de la entrada, y se mostró a Minato, cargado con una docena de pergaminos, más un sobre sostenido por dos de sus dedos.

-Siento el retraso. He tenido mucho cuidado al traer los documentos.- dijo Minato tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-Veo que no has huido y que has traído lo prometido, Minato.- dijo Danzou del que no pude evitar ver un brillo en el ojo.

-Minato. ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Kushina preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Solo prométeme una cosa.- dijo Minato mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kushina.

-¿Q-Que cosa?- preguntó Kushina sonrojada.

-Pase lo que pase, y veas lo que veas en este trato, por favor. **No me temas**.- pidió Minato con un temor en sus ojos.

-… Te lo prometo. Nunca te tendría miedo-ttebane.- prometió Kushina con firmeza pero preocupada por aquellas palabras.

-Gracias.- dijo Minato lleno de felicidad.

Una vez terminado aquella conversación, se acercó a Danzou junto con los pergamino y el sobre que había traído. Pero se paró y los apartó un momento para hacer una cosa curiosa. Se mordió el dedo pulgar derecho, sacando al instante sangre.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Danzou precavido.

-En mi clan desde hace generaciones, cuando se hace un juramento las personas chocaban los pulgares de la mano diestra con su sangre para sellar el juramento que no romperían jamás.- respondió Minato levantado el pulgar.

Danzou se quedó mirando un instante, pero al poner la vista a los documentos de Minato, la precaución previa desapareció, y se volvió totalmente relajado. Cómo si las acciones de un niño no fueran importantes. Se mordió el dedo pulgar derecho para sacar sangre, y lo acercó al pulgar de Minato.

-¿Así?- preguntó con un tono de burla.

-Sí. Empecemos.- dijo Minato mostrando una vez más, el aura de un líder de un clan.

-En este juramento, yo, Minato Namikaze, entrego los pergaminos heredados de mi clan, y los documentos de propiedad de sus tierras, a cambio de mantener el secreto de Kushina Uzumaki, que es su futuro como Jinchūriki y la protección de mis recuerdos de ser eliminados.- dijo Minato muy alto, con el tono más adulto y duro que había escuchado hasta ese momento.

-¿Jura, Danzou Shimura, cumplir este pacto, y permitir que sepa sobre la verdad de Kushina?-

-Lo juro.- dijo Danzou, fingiendo tomárselo seriamente.

-¿Jura que no hará nada para borrar mis recuerdos de ella, o sus recuerdos sobre mí?- preguntó Minato incrementando el brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo juro.

-¿Y jura que no interferirá de una forma que nos ponga peligro a Kushina y a mí sobre tal secreto?- preguntó Minato, con sus ojos haciéndome creer que era capaz de verme.

-Lo juro.-

A pesar de que Danzou no sintió ni vio nada, por un instante lo vi. La pequeña relajación en el rostro de Minato, y también un brillo de Chakra en los pulgares de ambas personas. Tuve que contemplar aquel lugar para comprender lo que había sucedido.

Kushina se quedó todo el tiempo observando, con sus emociones luchando en su interior, pero manteniendo la compostura, por su amigo, que estaba arriesgándolo todo por ella.

Una vez que había separado los dedos marcados con sangre, Minato se dirigió a coger los documentos que eran el tesoro de su clan. Despacio y con elegancia, se acercó para inclinarse y ofrecérselos a Danzou.

-He aquí la prueba de mi juramento. Acéptelo.- dijo Minato con amabilidad.

Con lentitud, Danzou cogió los documentos que Minato sostuvo. En el instante en que los cogió, sentí una pequeña perturbación en el Chakra de Minato. Mientras tanto, Danzou empezó a contemplar alguno de los pergaminos, y decidió ver los documentos dentro del sobre.

-mmm. No hay duda. Estos son los documentos de las tierras del Clan Namikaze. Y los pergaminos no son falsos. Reconozco alguno de sus Jutsus.- dijo Danzou sin mostrar emoción ninguna. Cómo si de mero papel se tratase.

-He cumplido mi promesa. Ahora que lo sepa el consejo.- pidió Minato.

-Yaaa. Sobre eso…- susurró Danzou al instante en que chasqueó los dedos.

Fue todo tan rápido. Dos miembros de Raíz aparecieron a punto de atrapar a Minato, cuando Kushina corrió para ponerse de escudo suyo. Pero Minato no perdió los nervios. Volvió a mostrar su lado de líder.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Minato sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del traidor.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes. Vamos a borrarte la memoria ahora mismo.- afirmó Danzou dejando de mostrar aquella máscara de tranquilidad.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! Minato ha cumplido su parte del trato-ttebane.- gritó Kushina furiosa.

-¿Qué trato? Lo que ha ocurrido es que Minato intentó huir de la aldea con sus pertenencias, y mi unidad especial lo han detenido a tiempo. Con datos privados de la aldea, posiblemente para entregarlo al enemigo.-

-E-Eso es… Eso es mezquino…- dijo Kushina asustada por escuchar esas mentiras.

-Vas a olvidarlo, pero te daré una importante lección, Minato. El diálogo, las promesas, aquellos métodos de obtener la paz sin sacrificio son la mayor basura que existe en el mundo.- dijo Danzou sin piedad.

No podía soportarlo. Que tal persona dijera tales palabras de enseñanzas puras y deseos de paz, eran un insulto a aquello que no paraba de decir que protegía. Pensar que esa persona dañó tantas vidas para proteger una aldea que estaba cubriéndose de oscuridad.

-Tu clan cayó en desgracia por convertirse en una organización que buscaba el diálogo. Sus muertes solo deshonraban el nombre de Konoha. Tus padres tenían talento, y lo desaprovecharon por sus ideales.- narró Danzou mostrando sus emociones negativas.

-Me siento honrado de pertenecer a mi clan. También de mis padres por no haberse rendido en sus ideales.- afirmó Minato lleno de orgullo.

-Y sin embargo, sus ideales provocaron sus muertes. Morir de forma cobarde. _Sin matar a ningún enemigo._ **Solos en el puente Tenchi**.-

Hay momentos en la vida que nunca olvidarás, pase lo que pase. Yo no estoy vivo, pero nunca olvidaré aquel momento. Contemplar los ojos de Minato, más visibles que nunca. Mostrando en un instante tantas emociones. Sorpresa, negación, ira, tristeza, y el mayor de todos. Dolor.

Las palabras que Danzou dijo, provocaron que de alguna forma el aire de la sala se helase, cómo si el invierno estuviera contenido dentro de las cuatro paredes, mientras seguían los miembros de Raíz en la misma posición. Pero la primera persona que rompió el silencio fue la joven Kushina.

-¿C-Cómo es que... usted lo sabe…?- susurró aún más asustada que el día en que llegó a Konoha.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Danzou sin pestañear.

-Y-Yo creía… q-que solo el Hokage s-sabía los detalles de sus muertes…- respondió Kushina aún más asustada.

Ella debía saber la respuesta. Ella debió sentir la verdad tras esas palabras. Una respuesta que me hacía sentir un gran temor. Si solo Hiruzen, y quizás su unidad de ANBU sabían los detalles de las muertes de los padres Minato, los únicos que podían saberlo a parte de ellos serían…

-A no ser que fue usted el que provocó u ordenó sus muertes, Danzou-sama.-

La persona que contestó sin ninguna emoción fue Minato, que miraba a Danzou sin temblar, al saber quién era el que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-No hay ninguna prueba para tal acusación. Pero si fuera verdad, diría que todo lo hice, " **para proteger a Konoha** ".- afirmó Danzou sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad.

-Usted… ¡FUE USTED!- gritó Kushina.

Al instante, Kushina intentó abalanzarse hacia Danzou con intenciones asesinas, mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia. Pero fue Minato el que la detuvo sosteniéndola de forma que la abrazara, para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

-¡Kushina! ¡Tranquilízate!- pidió Minato sin dejarse llevar por emociones.

-¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡MINATO! ¡ESTE… ESTE HOMBRE…!- gritó Kushina llena de furia, pero también derramando lágrimas de dolor.

Danzou y sus subordinados seguían en la misma posición, como si fueran muñecos sin alma.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Tranquila. Tranquila.- susurró Minato con suavidad.

Cuando estuve presente la primera vez, me llené de tanto dolor, que deseaba tanto que apareciera Hiruzen para detener aquella tortura. Pero nunca imaginé lo que sucedería a continuación. Una vez que Kushina se relajó un poco, Minato le susurró sus oídos.

" _Recuerda la promesa. No tengas miedo de mí."_

Con suavidad, la apartó un poco de él, y se acercó con lentitud a Danzou. Ahí fue cuando los miembros de Raiz empezaron a moverse despacio. Con intenciones de vigilar los movimientos del enemigo de su señor.

-Lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿Va a romper el juramento que ha hecho a pesar de que yo lo haya cumplido?- preguntó Minato, cómo si esperara otra cosa.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan ingenuo como tus padres. ¿Romper un juramento con un traidor a cambio de proteger Konoha? La respuesta es sí…-

Y más rápido que un rayo sucedió.

-¿? ¿Q-Qué? A-Aaaaaaaaarght.- gritó Danzou, como si estuviera siendo apuñalado.

Siendo no lejos de la realidad. En su brazo derecho, empezó a salir marcas negras que formaban líneas y que se unían a otras líneas, cómo cadenas que atrapaban el brazo de Danzou. Al no comprender lo que pasaba, usé mi Chakra influenciado con la habilidad natural de mi madre y de mi hermano para descubrir lo que pasaba.

Dentro de su brazo, la marca que se mostraba por fuera, estaba destruyendo los huesos, músculos, incluso alterando sus vasos sanguíneos durante segundos, provocando un daño casi irreparable.

-¡Danzou-sama!- gritaron los miembros de Raiz mostrando parte de su preocupación.

-¿Duele, Danzou-Sama?- preguntó Minato, con un brillo en los ojos.

En ese momento, mi yo de aquel recuerdo, y el yo actual, tuvimos una especie de visión. Detrás de Minato, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, estaba Hashirama Senju. ¿Qué era aquella visión? ¿La voluntad de fuego? ¿O la mirada asesina que mostró Hashirama al apuñalar a Madara?

-¿T-Tú?- gritó Danzou lleno de rabia, mientras sostenía su brazo herido, del que empezó a salir hilos de sangre.

-¡MALDITO! ¿Qué le has hecho a Danzou-sama? ¡TRAIDOR!- gritó un miembro de Raíz.

Al instante, los dos esbirros de Danzou sacaron sus kunais con la intención de matar a Minato, para terror de Kushina, que no se recuperaba de la visión del brazo de Danzou destruyéndose. Un segundo antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de apuñalarlo, o que Kushina intentara evitarlo.

-Si me matáis, vuestro amo morirá.- afirmó Minato sin ninguna pizca de temor.

Los kunais se detuvieron por sus poseedores. Danzou seguía temblando del dolor que podía cubrirle todo su cuerpo. Pero no dejaba de mirar con rabia a Minato, cómo si sintiera que fue él el causante de su dolor.

-¿Qué has hecho? Tú… Traidor.- dijo Danzou lleno de furia.

-¿Traidor? ¿He sido yo el que ha roto la promesa que se ha hecho en esta sala?- dijo Minato con total sarcasmo.

-¿Promesa? ¡No puede ser!- gritó Danzou lleno de temor.

-Sí. Este es el Jutsu más poderoso del clan Namikaze, y a la vez nuestro mayor Kinjutsu. " _Jinsei no yakusoku_ ". Es decir, " _Promesa de la vida_ ".- explicó Minato, con total naturalidad.

-¿P-Promesa de la vida? N-Nunca he oído hablar de tal Jutsu.- dijo Danzou aún sufriendo de dolor.

-Es normal. Es nuestro mayor As en la manga. Una espada de doble filo.- afirmó Minato con tranquilidad.

-Este Jutsu, en principio, solo puede realizarlo aquellos con la sangre del clan Namikaze. Se trata de un juramento irrompible, usando cómo pacto la sangre de las personas que realizan el juramento. Una vez que se inicia y se dice en voz alta los juramentos, el Chakra de nuestros cuerpos recibe la señal de "nunca romper el juramento".- narró Minato

-Tal Jutsu es imposible que exista ¿estás burlándote de Danzou-sama?- preguntó un miembro de Raíz lleno de rabia.

-Lo explicaré mejor. Cuando le he preguntado a usted, Danzou-sama, si iba a romper el juramento que acabábamos de hacer, y usted respondió que sí, la orden que tenía en su Chakra, provocó lo que llamamos "castigo". En concreto, en el brazo que usó para realizar el pacto de sangre.-

-… Entonces… ¿Eso no era una simple tradición idealista de tu clan?- preguntó Danzou conteniendo el dolor.

-Así es. Ha tenido suerte. Si en su lugar, me hubiera hecho algún daño que afectara al juramento que se realizó, cómo borrarme los recuerdos, el daño habría sido tan grande, que lo habría matado.- afirmó Minato.

-Y-Ya entiendo. Cómo no iba a cumplir el juramento, recibí un castigo. Si no hubieras dicho nada, y hubiera hecho algo, habría muerto ¿me equivoco?- preguntó Danzou.

-Exacto.- respondió Minato sin dudarlo.

-Je. Blando como el Hokage. Pero tal Jutsu debe tener un gran riesgo. No puede haber un Jutsu que beneficie por completo al realizador, aunque sea su creador.- sugirió Danzou que mostraba en su ojo una llama de furia.

-… Así es. Si por un casual, yo quien ha realizado el Jutsu, rompiera el juramento, sufriría con el mismo destino. Por eso es una espada de doble filo.- dijo Minato con orgullo del Jutsu de su clan.

Eso era algo inimaginable. No que hubiera tal riesgo en aquel Jutsu sino la tranquilidad de Minato. Si lo que decía era cierto, significaba que había puesto en peligro su vida. Todo para mantener su lazo con Kushina.

-Pero he entregado lo que prometí. Y mantendré el secreto de Kushina. Las únicas personas que podrán revelarlo, serán Kushina, los consejeros y el Hokage. Un puesto que yo algún día conseguiré.- afirmó cómo si estuviera haciendo un juramento.

-Je ¿Crees que te convertirás en Hokage? ¿Después de lo que has hecho hoy? Nunca serás Hokage. Lo único que te depara es un futuro negro, compartido con nuestra gran arma…-

-¡No es un arma! ¡Es un ser humano! ¡Miembro de Konoha! Nunca lo olvide.- dijo Minato mostrando en sus ojos una llama intensa.

Ahora estaba seguro. Incluso si Minato estuviera alguna vez en la posición en la que estuvo Hashirama, la voluntad de fuego seguiría ardiendo en su interior.

-No soy un ninja médico. Pero yo sé mejor que nadie el daño que puede causar este Jutsu. Una persona normal estaría en peligro mortal. Pero usted, con suerte, se recuperará de las heridas graves en unos seis meses. Menos si le pide ayuda a Tsunade-sama.- explicó Minato con intenciones de ayudar a Danzou.

-urgh... ¿Crees que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya? ¿Qué serás libre después de todo?- preguntó Danzou furioso, a punto de quitarse la venda de su ojo derecho.

-Este Jutsu tiene una función especial. Solo se activa ante el último miembro de mi clan, y por lo tanto, su líder por derecho. Si soy asesinado, herido, o atacado por la persona con la que ha hecho un pacto, esa persona morirá.- afirmó Minato al notar el peligro en la sala.

-Danzou-sama. Déjenos a nosotros realizar el trabajo. Este traidor lo va a pagar.- dijo uno de los subordinados de Danzou.

-Oh. Se me olvidaba. Si una persona relacionada con usted, recibe la orden o piensa matar al "último Namikaze", su Chakra lo detectará como un incumplimiento del juramento.- advirtió Minato.

-mmm. Es decir, que si mueres por accidente, asesinado por otra persona, o por enfermedad, que no sea causada o provocada por mis intenciones, no me afectará tu Jutsu ¿estoy en lo cierto?- preguntó Danzou ocultando de nuevo sus emociones.

-Así es.- respondió Minato manteniéndose aún alerta.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala. Pero no era porque todo hubiera terminado. Las dos personas que habían hecho el juramento estaban mirándose a los ojos, como si estuvieran en una lucha de almas. Nadie cedió, pero al final, Danzou paró la lucha de voluntades.

-Suspiro. Entonces esta reunión ha terminado. Vayamos a contárselo al Hokage.- dijo Danzou, que con un movimiento, ordenó que sus esbirros se marcharan, como si nunca hubieran estado.

-Adelántese. Me gustaría estar un momento a solas con Kushina.- pidió Minato.

-Por supuesto. Y que sepas que esto no ha terminado.- amenazó Danzou sin dudar.

-No esperaría menos, Danzou-sama.- respondió Minato sin girase a verlo.

Danzou se alejó de los jóvenes de la sala, y se marchó por la puerta. Ahora solo estaban los dos jóvenes dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Tan rápido como Danzou se fue, Minato casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Kushina que lo sostuvo a tiempo.

-¡Minato! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kushina preocupada.

-Haa… Haa… Tranquila… Sólo, he agotado mis reservas de Chakra.- susurró Minato cansado y sin fuerzas. Cómo si la imagen de hace unos segundos hubiera sido una ilusión.

-Pero… ¿Cómo ha ocurrido-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina mientras lo llevaba a una silla para que se sentara.

-Haa... E-Este Jutsu requiere una gran cantidad de Chakra… mínimo la de un adulto… Además… Este Jutsu tenía otro riesgo…- dijo Minato que empezaba a sudar mucho.

-¿O-Otro riesgo? ¿No es ya suficiente arriesgar tu vida-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina algo molesta.

-…El líder, del clan debe sobrevivir a cualquier precio… Por eso, este Jutsu, solo puede realizarlo, una vez en la vida… El solo usarlo, ha provocado una lucha en la lógica del Jutsu por ser también el último miembro del clan… Por eso y por el riesgo principal lo catalogaron como Kinjutsu... Una técnica prohibida…- explicó Minato apenas sin fuerzas.

-¿Por qué has ido tan lejos? ¿Por qué has sacrificado el legado de tu clan-ttebane? Ese… Ese hombre es el culpable de que tus padres… tus padres…-

-Yo… siempre lo sospeché…-

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntó Kushina totalmente sorprendida como yo.

-P-Por la promesa del Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage, mi clan nunca fue controlado. Eran una amenaza para el consejo... Haa… Y-Y estaban en contra de los que deseaban la guerra… S-Solo era cuestión de tiempo…- intentó explicar Minato debilitándose aún más.

-P-Pero ahora, Danzou tiene ese Jutsu…-

-Ellos, nunca conseguirán ese Jutsu de los pergaminos…- afirmó Minato.

-¿Q-Qué? P-Pero tu juramento…- susurró Kushina asustada.

-Era sobre los pergaminos con los Jutsus y los documentos de las tierras. Este Jutsu nunca se ha escrito en papel. S-Se ha transmitido de generación a generación, por la rama sanguínea del líder, y esa persona se lo enseñaba a los miembros del clan… cuando llegaba a la mayoría de edad…- susurró Minato con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando miró a los ojos de Kushina. Él pudo ver todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo mientras se había quedado observándolo.

-…Perdóname, Kushina. Por haberte mostrado el monstruo que puedo llegar a ser. S-Si hubiera cedido a la venganza… ese deseo oculto en mi corazón… No solo habría deshonrado a mis padres… también a-a t-ti…- susurró Minato liberando todas aquellas emociones que mantuvo durante años, convirtiéndose en lágrimas.

-…Gracias…-

Los ojos de Minato mostraron incredulidad al escuchar aquellas palabras. Movió su cabeza para ver a la persona que amaba. Kushina estaba llorando. Llorando de felicidad, junto con una sonrisa capaz de acabar con la oscuridad.

-Gracias… por… querer… permanecer… en… mi vida…- susurró Kushina llena de felicidad.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Minato se levantó y abrazó a Kushina que se sorprendió, mientras empezó a gritar en un mar de lágrimas. Kushina no solo aceptó su abrazo, también acarició su cabello, igual que cuando Mito se lo acariciaba. Suave y despacio.

-Tranquilo… Estoy aquí… contigo…- aún llorando, Kushina le dio a Minato el cariño que tanto tiempo había estado buscado.

-S-Si… Si... Si…- gritó Minato llorando sin parar, liberando todo su dolor, mientras aceptando las caricias en su pelo, era bañado en amor.

Muchos momentos siempre son interrumpidos por personas ajenas o destruidos por el curso del tiempo. Pero este momento, fue el que recibió la fortuna del que el tiempo fuera despacio, como si se detuviera por aquellas dos almas.

Los minutos pasaron y la magia de aquel momento seguía sin romperse. En su lugar, el recuerdo simplemente empezó a desaparecer, para dejar en la intimidad los últimos momentos que compartieron en aquel lugar.

" _Tengo que decirte que estoy muy contento. De que Kushina Uzumaki sea mi madre…"_

Al ver por primera vez la vida de Kushina, volver a ver aquellos recuerdos, y de ser merecido de poder hablar con ella en este plano astral, pude comprender perfectamente los sentimientos que tienes por tu madre, Naruto. Es verdad. Es maravilloso que Kushina sea tu madre.

A pesar de que mi madre ha cometido tantos pecados, ha causado tanto dolor e infortunio al mundo y dolor a personas que amo, no puedo dejar de quererla a pesar de todo. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano siente lo mismo.

* * *

El siguiente recuerdo se empieza a mostrar, y al instante descubro en qué momento ocurre. El momento en que la verdad del clan Namikaze y la misión de Minato iban a ser reveladas. Era a las afueras de Konoha. Caminando tranquilamente estaban Minato y Kushina quien le seguía hacia un destino.

-¿Está bien que me lleves allí? Se trata de un lugar importante para ti-ttebane.- susurró Kushina preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Precisamente por eso quiero enseñártelo.- dijo Minato con su sonrisa recuperada.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, posiblemente para no llamar la atención. Al cabo de un rato, se pude ver un edificio dañado por la falta de cuidado. Había agujeros en parte del tejado y las puertas estaban dañadas de la humedad. Pero la apariencia era claramente la de un templo.

-Este lugar es…- susurró Kushina sorprendida de la visión del edificio.

-Así es. Este el templo del Clan Namikaze. Aunque está algo dañado.- afirmó Minato, contemplado el templo de su clan, cómo si lo contemplara cuando era más joven con su familia.

-¿Crees… que alguien haya podido robar algo?- preguntó Kushina mientras miraba las aberturas del edificio.

-No. El edificio en si solo es una fachada. Lo importante es el contenido protegido por la sangre de mi clan. Si por algún incidente, el linaje del clan se extinguiese, un Jutsu puesto desde generaciones destruiría todo lo que hubiera en el templo, y así evitar usarlo para fines distintos.- contestó Minato.

-Entremos.- pidió Minato, quien se dirigió a la entrada y entrar en el edificio.

-S-Si.- dijo Kushina, que se dirigía también hacia el interior del templo Namikaze.

Una vez que ambos entraron, pude visualizar mejor el interior de aquel lugar. Había retratos prácticamente destruidos de los líderes del clan en las paredes. También había muebles para pergaminos totalmente vacíos. Por último se vio en la pared al fondo un símbolo circular, como un sol.

-Minato… ¿Q-Quien de ellos era…?- preguntó Kushina mirando los retratos apenas irreconocibles.

-¿Ves aquel en la pared de la derecha, al final de la sala?- señaló Minato al retrato especifico.

Estaba en un estado horrible, pero se podía visualizar el rostro de un hombre. Pelo liso., ojos azules, y una expresión firme e irrompible.

-Ese era mi padre. Sora Namikaze.- dijo Minato mirando el retrato lleno de felicidad.

-Sora. "Cielo". Un nombre curioso para un apellido que significa "el viento y las olas". ¿No crees?- dijo Kushina

-Pues el de mi madre seguro que te sorprende. Su nombre era Amaya.- afirmó Minato riéndose un poco.

-Amaya. ¿Eh? ¿"Cielo Nocturno"? Tiene que ser una broma-ttebane.- gritó Kushina sorprendida.

-Jajajaja- Minato se rió.

-Suspiro. Pues en cuanto tú nombre, pensaron más en el apellido que en sus nombres. Minato. Es decir, "Puerto". ¿Por qué harían algo así?- dijo Kushina sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Me gusta pensar que lo hicieron para que estuviera más cerca de mi clan. Pero, también creo, porque es un lugar donde se une el viento y las olas, mientras miras el cielo, ya sea de día o de noche. Siento, como si me dijeran, "Siempre nos tendrás a tu lado". Raro ¿verdad?- dijo Minato emocionado pero tranquilo.

Kushina agarró la mano de Minato, y le hizo mirarla para poder decirle lo que pensaba mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-No es raro. Estoy segura que te dieron ese nombre con todo su amor.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante segundos con unas sonrisas llenas de luz. Pero entonces Minato, con cuidado se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la pared del fondo, mientras acercó su mano al símbolo de su clan.

-Voy a mostrártelo. El verdadero objetivo del clan Namikaze.- dijo Minato al instante en que tocó el símbolo de la pared, y empezó a brillar.

El símbolo circular, que al mirarlo uno pensaba en el sol, empezó no solo a brillar. También empezó a cambiar de forma y de tamaño. Pequeños temblores sacudieron el templo que sacaba polvo por todos lados. Kushina se asustó un poco pero Minato siguió mirando la pared mientras el símbolo se hizo más pequeño y cambió de forma. Una que no esperaba volver a ver.

El enorme círculo se volvió pequeño, pero en la pared empezó dibujarse un símbolo más grande que parecía tragarse el pequeño sol. Con la forma de media luna. Aquel símbolo era sin ninguna duda, **el símbolo del clan Otsutsuki**.

La pared empezó a temblar y a abrirse como si una boca fuera, revelando la entrada secreta a una nueva sala. En aquella sala había símbolos de mi clan, junto con collares de magatamas colgando de las paredes. También había una tabla similar a la que legué al linaje de Indra. En aquel momento me preguntaba que era aquello.

-E-Esto es…- susurró Kushina sorprendida.

\- Este es legado de mi clan, Kushina-

-¿E-El legado de tu clan? ¿Qué quieres decir-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina.

-El legado. La misión. La razón de la existencia del clan Namikaze se encuentra en el conocimiento de esta sala.- dijo Minato contemplando la tabla.

-N-No entiendo. ¿Misión? ¿Y-Y por qué hay indicios del Sabio de los Seis Caminos en esta sala-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina aumentado su impaciencia.

-Te lo contaré todo, Kushina. Empezando por el principio. La persona que fundó el clan Namikaze. La persona que nos dio un motivo a nuestra vida.- afirmó Minato una vez más con el aura de un líder.

-… ¿Quién era?- preguntó Kushina totalmente tensa, como yo en aquel momento.

-Su nombre era… **Noa. Noa Namikaze**. **Aprendiz del Sabio de los Seis Caminos**.-

Noa. En aquel momento lo recordé todo. Aquella dulce muchacha que conocimos en una aldea totalmente destruida. Mi hermano y yo la salvamos de morir de hambre al estar atrapada entre los escombros durante días mientras intentó proteger a alguien. Nunca supe cómo sobrevivió aquella pequeña niña a tal dolor sola.

-Por el conocimiento que se ha pasado durante generaciones, sé que Noa-sama fue salvada por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Agradecida por salvarla, ella decidió convertirse en su aprendiz.- narró Minato, haciéndome recordar aquellos momentos.

-E-Es algo increíble. E-Es muy distinto a todas las historias que he escuchado del salvador del mundo-ttebane.- dijo Kushina sorprendida.

-Ella era solo una niña cuando se unió al Sabio. Pero a lo largo de los años, según las historias del clan, se volvió una persona muy poderosa, fiel seguidora del Sabio y esperanza de los débiles.- narró Minato.

Era verdad. Noa tenía talento para el Ninshu desde el principio como Indra. También se volvió fuerte en cuerpo con un duro entrenamiento, que descubrí que fue Asura el que la ayudó. Cuando llegó a la edad adulta, aquella joven desprendía una fuerza impresionante y una confianza admirable.

-También muchos fueron encantados por su belleza. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio y unos ojos azules en el que podían ver el mar. Muchos la confundieron con una princesa.- dijo Minato sudando por recordar tal detalle.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me parecías medio afeminado.- susurró muy bajo Kushina.

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Minato al ver susurrar a su amiga.

-¡N-NO HE DICHO NADA! ¡NADA DE NADA-TTEBANE!- gritó Kushina.

Jeje. Kushina no se olvida de aquello. Ahora que caigo, también muchos dijeron que Noa con la belleza de aquel momento, era comparable o incluso superior a la de mi madre. Pero Noa solo tenía ojos para las personas que deseaba ayudar y muchas veces nos miraba a mí y a mi hermano con ojos lleno de luz.

-Noa-sama fue fiel a los ideales del Sabio toda su vida. Pero ella descubrió la terrible verdad. Las personas estaban transformando el Ninshu en el Ninjutsu a las espaldas del Sabio.- dijo Minato mostrando tristeza.

Ella fue una de las pocas personas que me avisó de los actos de mis seguidores. Le agradecí de corazón que me confiara sus pensamientos. Recuerdo que estuvo mucho tiempo con Hamura días antes de que se marchara a la luna. Desde el día en que mi hermano se marchó, ella nunca más mostró el dolor a los que amaba salvo a mí, a quien tenía mayor confianza. Para ella, debió ser más doloroso de lo que pude imaginar.

-Temiendo el peligro, Noa-sama memorizó y enseñó a sus seguidores el concepto básico del Ninshu.- dijo Minato.

-¿Por qué se esforzaron tanto para memorizarlo? Quiero decir, debía haber muchos documentos de las enseñanzas del Sabio en aquella época-ttebane.- sugirió Kushina dudando.

-Para esa respuesta tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué recuerda la gente del Sabio de los Seis Caminos?- preguntó Minato, que se quedó observando la tabla.

El silencio cubrió aquel lugar durante segundos. Kushina intentó varias veces responder, pero era incapaz de articular palabra. Posiblemente, ella recordaba aquellas palabras de uno de los ninjas egoístas.

" _¿El Sabio de los Seis Caminos? Eso es simplemente una leyenda."_

-Así es. Ni siquiera la mayoría sabe su nombre. O su origen. Su hermano. Sus hijos. Para la gente solo es un _**mito**_.- dijo Minato triste.

Comprendía ese sentimiento. El saber algo y que los demás fueran ignorantes de tal conocimiento. Desde el principio sabía que para las personas que confiaron en mí clan y en mi familia, había un dolor horrible el solo imaginar no saber nada de nosotros. Para ellos, olvidarnos sería lo mismo que un pecado.

-Noa-sama temió ese futuro. Por eso reunió a sus seguidores y a la familia que formó. Ella planeó formar un clan capaz de proteger el Ninshu y el deseo del Sabio. Pero mientras se acercaba el momento de la muerte del Sabio, ella empezó a perder la confianza.- dijo Minato narrando todo lo que sabía de las historias de su clan.

Él tenía razón. Ella vino todos los días en que estaba en reposo, preocupada y llorando porque se acercaba mi hora. Le di las gracias por haber confiando siempre en nosotros y le deseé lo mejor mientras ella lloraba de dolor. Pero el último día en que la vi con vida, con lágrimas ella por fin sonrió y me dijo.

" _No se preocupe, Hagoromo-sama. He encontrado el camino que conducirá a la paz. Me rendiré."_

-Y entonces un día, fue llamada, _para recibir una profecía_.- dijo Minato liberándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿U-Una profecía? ¿Quieres decir una visión del futuro-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina.

-Más o menos. Ella fue llamada por alguien y recibió una profecía. Después de aquello parece que nunca más volvió a dudar en cuanto a su futuro clan.- dijo Minato con sus ojos brillando.

-¿Sabes quién fue el que le dio la profecía?- preguntó Kushina entusiasmada.

-No. Esa información nunca se compartió. Posiblemente para protegerlo.- respondió Minato.

-¿Ella compartió la profecía a su clan?- preguntó Kushina.

-Sí y No.- respondió Minato.

-¿Qué significa eso-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina enfurruñada.

-Sí lo compartió. En esta tabla que responde al linaje del líder del clan.- dijo Minato observando la tabla de la sala.

-¿Y-Y sabes lo que pone?- preguntó Kushina.

-Nunca lo he mirado. Desde aquel día, no sentí las fuerzas para ser capaz de contemplarla.- dijo Minato con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Minato…- susurró Kushina comprendiendo aquellas palabras sobre aquel día.

-Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora tengo una fuerza y un nuevo motivo para poder verla.- afirmó Minato volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Cuál es ese motivo?- preguntó Kushina mirando a Minato a los ojos.

- **Tú**.-

Las mejillas de Kushina se volvieron rojas como su cabello ante aquellas palabras. Ella empezó a sonreír con emoción mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Antes de leer la profecía debes saber cuál ha sido la misión que nos encomendó Noa-sama.- dijo Minato con tranquilidad.

-¿No era el de mantener el conocimiento del Ninshu-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina extrañada.

-En parte sí. Pero el verdadero objetivo era conseguir un Jutsu especial. Un Jutsu original del Ninshu usando el Ninjutsu. Permitiendo transferir Chakra con el fin de adaptarlo al tipo de Chakra específico de otra persona.- contestó Minato.

-Pero para usar tal Jutsu específico haría falta un gran control de Chakra. ¿De qué Jutsu se trata-ttebane?- preguntó Kushina.

-" **Transferencia de Chakra** ". Creo que sabré el significado si descubrimos el contenido de la tablilla. ¿Estás lista Kushina?- preguntó Minato mirándola a los ojos.

-… Estoy lista.- respondió Kushina con una sonrisa de confianza.

Minato sonrió y se dirigió a la tablilla. Se mordió el pulgar derecho y usó la sangra para tocar la superficie de la tablilla. Al igual que la pared secreta, la luz brillante apareció y en este caso las líneas imposibles de leer, empezaron a cambiar al lenguaje de aquella era.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron contemplando aquel suceso, y con decisión, el último miembro del clan Namikaze leyó en voz alta la profecía que Noa recibió.

" _Un día el mundo llegará a una era que marcará el destino de la humanidad. Esa era nacerá en medio de una gran tragedia donde el último miembro puro de tu linaje hará una elección. Esa persona deberá aprender dos técnicas. Una del conocimiento llamado Ninshu, y una del conocimiento de los Biju. La creación de esas técnicas y la elección que elija en el momento marcará el futuro del mundo y de aquellos que ama."_

Aunque nunca se dijo el nombre de quien hizo aquella profecía, yo sabía quién era al instante de escucharla. El mismo que nos dio a mí, a Jiraiya, y al final a Naruto una profecía que marcaría el futuro.

Kushina se quedó sorprendida y tranquila hasta que miró a Minato. Estaba asustado. Sudaba tanto y tenía un rostro lleno de temor cómo si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¿M-Minato?- susurró Kushina.

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón Kushina. Solo estoy… un poco sorprendido.- afirmó Minato recuperándose lentamente.

Comprendía ese sentimiento. Minato debió sentir la responsabilidad de aquella profecía, por ser el último miembro "puro" del linaje de Noa. El temor de saber de que una terrible era iba a existir. Que las elecciones que hicieras marcarían el destino del mundo, y sobretodo de los seres que ama. No podía imaginar la presión que debió sentir con apenas trece años.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kushina.

-S-Si. Estoy bien. Gracias.- respondió Minato.

Kushina se quedó en silencio y observando a Minato, porque veía en sus ojos el terror y la presión de recibir tal misión que afectaba completamente a él.

-Realmente es increíble. No me puedo creer que haya escuchado una profecía que puede tener un trillón de años-ttebane.- afirmó Kushina algo emocionada e intentando animar a Minato.

-Tampoco es tan antigua.- dijo Minato al escuchar un trillón.

-Pero la verdad es que… no lo he entendido.- dijo Kushina cómo si fuera obvio tal respuesta.

-Ja ja. Básicamente la Transferencia de Chakra es el resultado final de la técnica basada en el Ninshuu, que está aún incompleta.- respondió Minato.

-¿Y qué quería decir de la técnica basada en los Biju? ¿Significa que tengo que aprender esa técnica y enseñártela?- preguntó Kushina entre molesta y preocupada.

-mmm. Supongo que se refiere a la Biju Dama. Y estando en guerra, existen posibilidades de encontrarnos con otras personas como tú.- dijo Minato.

-¿Alguna vez has visto una Biju Dama?- preguntó Kushina aterrada.

-No. Pero he leído registros del clan y libros solo para ninjas donde daban información. Creo que si la llego a ver, podría comprender cómo se desarrolla.-

-Vaya. Tu clan no se corta ni un pelo. Dejarte la misión de crear dos super técnicas y encima tomar una decisión que nos afectará a todos-ttebane.- dijo Kushina con demasiada naturalidad

-Que Cruel. N-No tenías que decirlo así.- susurró Minato en una pared inclinado con un aura negativa, recordándome a cierta persona.

-¿A qué viene ahora esa negatividad-ttebane? ¡Eres el que se convertirá en Hokage! ¿No? Tómalo cómo una gran prueba.- gritó Kushina furiosa pero animando a su amigo.

-Je. Es increíble cómo trabaja tu lógica.- dijo Minato recuperando el ánimo.

-Aún así dime de verdad lo que sientes. Está claro que esto es una información impactante-ttebane- dijo Kushina.

-… Tienes razón. Estoy un poco abrumado. Estaba preparado para la misión que mi clan había recibido. Pero no esperaba que fuera sobre mí. Es algo… misterioso, y aterrador.- contestó Minato nervioso.

-A pesar de todo, recuerda que no estás solo.- dijo Kushina poniendo su mano en el hombro de Minato.

-Lo sé. Gracias.- respondió Minato.

-Pero estoy sorprendida de que tu antepasada diera toda su vida para proteger el legado del Sabio-ttebane.- afirmó Kushina.

-Hay algo que no sabes. Algo que Noa-sama solo contó al linaje que lideraría el clan.- dijo Minato mirando una vez más la tabla traducida.

-¿Qué era?-

- **Ella perdió la memoria**. Cuando fue encontrada por el Sabio no sabía quién era. Por lo que le dieron un nombre y un apellido. Namikaze porque su aldea estaba en el país de las olas y siempre había fuertes vientos en sus tierras.- respondió Minato.

Después de que despertara, ella no recordaba quien era. Ni su nombre, ni su familia. Era como si estuviera rota o incompleta. Hamura y yo vimos en sus ojos el terror a lo desconocido. El terror al mundo que le había arrebatado su identidad. Hamura fue quien le dio el apellido, y yo el que le dio su nombre.

-Entonces… su nombre…-

-Según el conocimiento pasado de generaciones, la encontraron protegiendo un cadáver, posiblemente de su hermana menor. Debió intentar protegerla con su vida. El Sabio y sus seguidores fueron conmovidos por aquella escena-

Nunca podría olvidar aquello. Aquel lugar estaba totalmente muerto. No había luz. No había vida. Pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad, aquella joven protegía el cadáver de una niña menor. Fue como si la esperanza hubiera renacido al verla protegerla con todo su amor.

. **Noa**. " _Esperanza y amor_." El amor que mostró ante una sola persona, fue el renacer de la esperanza del mundo.- dijo Minato.

Las palabras de Minato son exactamente las que pensé cuando le di aquel nombre con la esperanza de que se sintiera a gusta con su nombre.

-Pero hay algo extraño. Mi madre me dijo que había una razón oculta en las acciones de Noa-sama que mi padre nunca llegó a comprender. Cada vez que le preguntaba, ella sonreía como si supiera algún secreto.- dijo Minato.

-Ja. Por supuesto que lo hay. Y por lo que veo los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de ese detalle-ttebane.- afirmó Kushina con seguridad.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso sabes cuál es?- preguntó Minato sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. **Ella estaba enamorada de su salvador**.-

¿Enamorada? ¿De su salvador? Esos fueron mis pensamientos en aquella ocasión. No podía creermelo a la primera aquella afirmación. Pero cuanto más recordaba a Noa más sentido tenía las palabras de Kushina. Cómo ella siempre nos miraba a mi hermano y a mí en varios momentos. Cómo brillaban sus ojos en las lecciones privadas que le dábamos cada uno.

El momento más claro para mí debió ser cuando Hamura se fue a la luna. Ella estuvo mucho tiempo con él antes de que se marchara, y desde aquel momento, nunca mostró su tristeza ni su dolor a nadie salvo a mí. Las últimas palabras que me dijo. Si Kushina tenía razón, y estoy seguro de que la tenía, ella debió sufrir mucho más de lo que imaginaba al despedirse sabiendo que mi hora había llegado.

-Desde luego los hombres sois ciegos sobre el corazón de las mujeres-ttebane.- dijo Kushina.

-L-Lo siento.- dijo Minato con sudor.

El silencio volvió a cubrir la sala. Ninguno de los jóvenes habló ni hicieron nada durante varios minutos. Pero fue la joven ninja quien empezó a hablar.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que me hayas mostrado todo esto Minato?- preguntó Kushina.

-Los ninjas viven cada día con secretos. Creo que la forma en que dos ninjas formen un lazo fuerte es compartiendo un secreto importante.- respondió Minato.

-Minato…-

-Tú me confiaste tu mayor secreto. Tu mayor carga. El destino que te habían marcado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era compartir el secreto que tanto he protegido a la persona a la que tengo mayor confianza.- dijo Minato con total sinceridad.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven Kushina derramara lágrimas de felicidad. A pesar de estar llorando, su sonrisa mostraba la felicidad que sentía al saber que la persona que amaba confiaba plenamente en ella.

-Gracias…- dijo Kushina.

Pudo ser una ilusión puesto que no estaba contemplándolo desde los ojos de Minato. Pero posiblemente los pensamientos de aquel joven me hicieron ver en Kushina a la princesa de un reino lejano.

Para ella, no solo las palabras, sino también los sentimientos de Minato la liberaron de un gran dolor, y la llenaron de amor .Ella podía sentir todo el amor que Minato siempre quiso dar a la personas que más amaba, al igual que ella.

" _Eres igual que mamá. ¡Ya lo sé todo! ¡Todo lo que siempre habéis querido decirme-ttebayo!"_

Incluso si fue solo un momento. Incluso si fue después de tanto dolor y soledad, Naruto pudo sentir en su corazón la felicidad de sus padres al tenerlo como hijo. Kushina, Minato. No debéis sentir más lástima. Porque vuestro amor siempre ha estado con vuestro hijo, y porque ya no está solo. No hay ningún día en que no demuestre el amor que siente a su esposa, y la felicidad a sus hijos por ser su padre. Aunque cierto zorro gruñón pueda decir que se pasa de cariñoso.

-Me gustaría confiarte algo muy importante-ttebane.- dijo Kushina aún con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Puedes confiarme cualquier cosa, Kushina.- dijo Minato con sinceridad.

En ese instante, el recuerdo empezó a desaparecer. Pero más rápido que un rayo, el nuevo recuerdo se aclaró. Minato y Kushina estaban junto a una puerta con miembros de ANBU protegiéndola.

-Él viene conmigo-ttebane.- dijo Kushina con autoridad.

Los ANBU miraron a ambos jóvenes, y aunque no dijeron ninguna palabra, ambos se alejaron unos centímetros en respuesta a las palabras de Kushina. Al instante ella abrió la puerta e invitó a Minato a entrar.

Kushina corrió por la entrada y notó que Minato estaba temblando y cerca de la puerta, como si sintiera que no merecía estar allí. Ella se acercó y le cogió de la mano.

-Tranquilo. Estoy segura que te encantará al igual que tú a ella.- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Minato asintió despacio y empezó a caminar junto con su amiga. A pesar de que ella nunca iba despacio, comprendió las emociones de su amigo y caminó a un ritmo despacio hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Soy Kushina. Vengo con una persona-ttebane.- dijo Kushina emocionada mientras golpeaba a la puerta.

-Entendido. Entrad por favor.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer de la que ya estaba familiarizado.

La puerta fue abierta, y ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación donde estaba Mito Uzumaki, sentada en su cama, igual que el día en que conoció a Kushina, la cual entró aún de la mano de Minato quien estaba nervioso y sorprendido por la persona que estaba viendo.

-Kushina. ¿Serías tan amable de presentarme a tu amigo?- dijo Mito con tranquilidad.

-¡Sí! Se llama Minato Namikaze. Ninja prodigio y alumno del Jiraiya-sensei que es igual de pervertido que el Hokage. Pero Minato es todo lo contrario. Muy tranquilo, tímido y ya no parece una niñita delicada-ttebane.- respondió Kushina volviendo a su carácter original.

-Ya veo. Así que este joven es el Minato del que siempre hablas. Encantada de conocerte.- dijo Mito inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-E-E-E-Encantado de c-c-conocerla, Mito-sama.- dijo Minato totalmente rojo y tímido mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante una persona importante.

-je je je. Y también es gracioso. Levanta la cabeza Minato-kun.- dijo Mito riéndose de la acción de Minato.

-¡S-SI!-

Minato levantó la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que Kushina se tapaba la boca conteniendo las ganas de reírse. Entonces Mito le miró a los ojos y mostró una sonrisa hermosa.

-Acércate por favor.- dijo Mito.

Minato miró a su amiga quien asintió para que se acercara. Al estar cerca de ella, se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Fue en ese momento cuando Mito acarició con una mano su mejilla y con la otra mano su cabello.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos la persona que Kushina siempre me ha descrito. También veo un gran dolor oculto que se ha liberado y que ha sido bañado de la luz que desprende Kushina.- empezó a decir Mito.

Minato no se movió en ningún momento. Ya no estaba paralizado, estaba asombrado ante la persona que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Te doy las gracias por haber ayudado a Kushina desde el principio. Estoy muy feliz de que ella confíe plenamente en ti.- dijo Mito mostrando la felicidad que sentía.

-…No. Soy yo quien está agradecido de haberla conocido. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella…- afirmó Minato con sus ojos derramando lágrimas.

-Mi hora está a punto de llegar. A partir de ahora ella no solo llevará una gran carga. También sufrirá un destino distinto al que yo tuve. ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar con ella cuando reciba en su interior al Kyubi? ¿Estarías dispuesto a apoyarla y a estar siempre a su lado?- preguntó Mito mostrando el temor que tenía por su familiar.

-Sí. Deseo estar cada día de mi vida a su lado. Deseo que su sonrisa siempre brille. Cómo ninja, y como persona, lo juro.-

-Minato…- susurró Kushina derramando lágrimas por el juramento que Minato había realizado.

-Kushina puede ser un poco imperativa, escandalosa, mandona, que nunca admite una derrota, agresiva, capaz de machacar un ejército de hombres…-

-¡MITO-SAMAAAA!- gritó Kushina con la cara tan roja como su cabello de la vergüenza.

-Pero es muy alegre, sensata, generosa y capaz de dar amor a las personas que más le importa. Espero que permanezcas a su lado.- dijo Mito con total felicidad.

-Sí. Lo haré. Estaré para proteger sus espalda, y ella estará para proteger la mía Ella es muy fuerte.- dijo Minato con una cálida sonrisa.

Estuvieron en aquel lugar durante un tiempo, mientras que Kushina contaba sus aventuras, Mito le contaba a Minato momentos divertidos de Kushina, y llegó a un momento en que Kushina perseguía a Minato con su cabello formando nueve mechones. Al final, ambos se despidieron de Mito y salieron de aquella casa con una enorme felicidad.

El atardecer llegó, y mientras el recuerdo final de esta cadena de recuerdos estaba a punto de finalizar, Minato y Kushina corrieron por los edificios de Konoha, mientras contemplaron el cielo anaranjado, hacia un futuro desconocido.

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Mito.**

Los minutos pasaron desde que aquellos jóvenes se marcharon. Al estar segura que estaba sola, me levanté y a pesar del dolor que sentía al intentar caminar, me dirigí hacia la única habitación que nadie salvo yo había entrado.

Una vez que abrí la puerta, sin mirar las sillas, la mesa, u otros muebles de la habitación, me dirigí en busca de un álbum especial. Lo encontré encima de una fila de álbumes, y lo cogí con cuidado para abrirlo. Pasando las páginas, me detuve al ver la foto que estaba buscando.

En la foto había dos personas adultas. Un hombre de pelo rubio y liso, ojos azules claros y con una sonrisa que mostraba su felicidad al ver al bebé recién nacido que la mujer con el pelo rubio y corto y con ojos azules oscuros tenía en sus brazos mientras que ella contemplaba a aquel bebé como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Sora. Amaya. Vuestro hijo está bien. Ha sufrido mucho por vuestra partida. Pero ha conocido a mi descendiente, y he podido ver en sus ojos lo enamorados y felices que están. Estoy segura de que vuestro amor ha convertido a Minato-kun en el ninja que es hoy.-

Miré la página para ver la otra foto que ellos me dieron en agradecimiento por defender siempre sus ideales. En la foto estaba Minato a los cuatro años con una sonrisa cálida y con una banda especial de su clan.

-El futuro puede llegar a ser terrorífico. Pero estoy segura de que ambos, pase lo pase, llegarán a ser felices.- dije mientras di una última mirada al álbum y me fui a mi habitación, a prepararme para mi último momento en este mundo, y llegar a donde estaba mi clan, y la persona que he amado de corazón.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido mi capítulo más largo hasta el momento, y en el que más tiempo he dedicado para que encajara en la lógica de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **En serio. Este capítulo me ha costado tanto por la creación de personajes originales. Ahora entiendo mejor la emoción de aquellos que crean personajes originales. Es tan difícil y a la vez tan maravilloso.**

 **Ahora tengo noticias y siento decir que son malas para los que leéis esta historia. He empezado en la escuela de Idiomas. Eso y mi deseo de leer más historias para aprender más de la literatura, y otros motivos personales, me impedirán continuar esta historia. No digo que nunca vaya a publicar un nuevo capítulo. Pero puedo tardar un largo tiempo.**

 **Eso en cuanto a esta historia. Si tengo el deseo de escribir una historia, lo más seguro es que sea una historia de un capítulo, y tampoco puedo asegurar de que serie será. Lo siento mucho. He tenido todo el verano para escribir varias historias publicadas e ideas para futuras historias. Pero ahora tengo la presión de mi vida privada. Espero que lo comprendáis.**

 **Para los fans de las historias de Zoe-chan, incluyendo a su autora, espero que os haya gustado la escena en que Kushina recordó a Ryusei. Estuve pensando en una forma de hacer más sentimental el secuestro y me vino a la mente aquella escena. También espero que os haya gustado mi "trampa" del Hokage.**

 **A todos los que habéis leído la historia os quiero dar las gracias y espero que os haya encantado.**

 **Gracias a jovino006, Zoe-chan, Arilene y Chicxulub Kukulkan por sus comentarios. Me han conmovido vuestros comentarios y me han servido para mejorar y haber hecho la historia más larga de lo que tenía planeado.**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en esta historia o en la próxima. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
